All Coming Back
by KathleenC
Summary: The final chapter is here! Thanks for everything guys! See you in my next story...
1. Sadie Granger

Title:  
  
Disclaimer: I'll do this once in this story. I have no contact with J.K Rowling or any of the other Harry Potter characters. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The only thing I own is the plot and the additional characters that I've created.  
  
TO ALL THE READERS OF FOR WHO THEY REALLY ARE: Sorry to inform you that I've ended my story. I considered it a pretty good ending. Let's just leave all the stuff between Harry, Ron and Hermione in the air. I personally enjoyed the ending. So to the people who wanted me to continue the story. I'm very, very sorry. I hope you enjoy this new one.  
  
Summary: Hermione discovers that her cousin Ashley is getting married but this is a different kind of wedding. This was an arranged marriage. In the beginning of the story Ashley runs to Hermione's house to tell her the SAD news. but Hermione coincidentally forgets to ask her cousin who her bridegroom is. Hermione finally sees her cousin after two months and a week before the wedding. This is a future fic. Hermione has a child, which the father does not know about. And she no longer lives in London. she's in L.A.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger tapped her pencil on her desk impatiently. She was waiting for Sadie to come home. She was due any minute now.  
  
"I'm home!" A voice announced itself.  
  
"Sadie?" Hermione stood up from her seat and walked down the stairs looking at her daughter.  
  
"Hi. mom." She smiled and handed her stuff to Sam (the nanny).  
  
"How was school?" Hermione asked as she put out her hand for her daughter to take.  
  
"Typical." The lovely fifteen-year-old shrugged.  
  
Sadie looked exactly like her mother. In fact most people considered them as sisters. Hermione had her when she was only seventeen.  
  
"Typical, huh?" Hermione shook her daughter playfully.  
  
"Come on mom!!" She whined. "I'm not a baby."  
  
"You are my spawn. Oh little one." Hermione laughed. She had definitely become more light-hearted after she graduated from Hogwarts. She learned not just to live life but to appreciate is as well. She took up Communication Arts in a muggle college a year after she had Sadie.  
  
"Oh wise mother. I must go to my room and do my homework." She looked at her mother and laughed.  
  
"Homework?" Hermione shrieked. "Granger's do not do homework, child. Have I taught you nothing?!" They laughed. "Besides I know for a fact that you do all your homework in school just like me."  
  
"Okay, so you caught me." Sadie shrugged.  
  
DING DONG!!  
  
"Bell!" They said in unison.  
  
"You get it!" They pointed to each other. "I'll get it." Sam walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Hermione and Sadie continued to talk in the living room.  
  
"Miss Granger." Hermione and Sadie looked up. "The older one."  
  
"Oh, it's for you Sadie." Hermione looked back at her nails.  
  
"Mom!" Sadie whined.  
  
"Sadie!" She mimicked her tone of voice.  
  
"Miss Ashley is here." She announced the guest.  
  
Ashley Granger was Hermione's first cousin who turned out to be a pure blood with. Turns out that Ashley's father was adopted (who became Hermione's father's brother). He married Ashley's mother who was one of the most powerful witches in the world.  
  
"Ash." Hermione stood up and walked over to her cousin.  
  
Her eyes were red.  
  
"Hi Aunt Ashley. What brings you to our part of the world?" Sadie asked happily. When she saw her aunt her smile turned into a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" The mother and daughter asked in unison.  
  
Ashley walked over to the couch and took a seat.  
  
"You know how purebloods get chosen to marry each other?" Ashley began.  
  
"Huh?" Sadie looked confused.  
  
"Arranged marriages." Hermione looked at her daughter.  
  
"Oh." Sadie looked at her mom then back at Ashley again.  
  
"Well, my parents being who they are. well, I'm getting married and I don't even know this guy. not what he looks like, not anything."  
  
"They can't do that. You're twenty-eight." Sadie shook her head. "You're old enough to make your own decisions."  
  
"It's different in the witch world." Ashley told Sadie. Sadie knew everything about the witch world. Hermione refused to allow her daughter to study something that caused her so much pain.  
  
"And how old is he?" Sadie asked.  
  
"Thirty-two." Ashley put her head down.  
  
"Man, he's old!" Sadie wrinkled her nose. Ashley and Hermione shot her a look. "I mean he's. young. very. uh. young. Why isn't he married yet?"  
  
"He refused for a very long time. He was heart broken but after all these years he's finally given in to his parent's wishes." Ashley looked at her niece. "This is just a nightmare that I want to wake up from."  
  
"It'll be okay Ash." Hermione comforted her cousin.  
  
Ashley spent the night there.  
  
"Mom!!!" Sadie yelled.  
  
Hermione looked up from her newspaper. "Yes, my little one."  
  
"Mom.. Morning!" Sadie smiled.  
  
Hermione laughed at her daughter's antics.  
  
"Morning Miss Granger." Sadie's best friend Crystal walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello." She smiled as her daughter's friend gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Last day!" They said in unison and gave each other hugs.  
  
"So what will you two trouble makers be doing today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sadie shrugged.  
  
"Well I I met with one of my clients the other day, Steven Speilberg (is that the spelling?). Well, he's doing a new movie with MTV and it just so happens that he had two gift certificates worth five-hundred dollars for Instrument World." Hermione held up two gift certificates. The two girls squealed in delight. "And another five hundred for clothes at GAP and. may I ask for a drum roll please?"  
  
Sadie rolled her eyes and began to tap the table.  
  
"Five tickets with backstage passes might I add to the. Luis Marton (think john Mayer-ish) concert!!" She handed the tickets to the girls who were now in shock. "Now you guys got something to do."  
  
"Oh my." Crystal began.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" The two teenagers jumped around the room.  
  
"New guitar!! New clothes and best of all a Luis Marton concert!!!" Sadie ran over to her mom. "You are the best mom in the world."  
  
"Only when I give you stuff." Hermione smiled weakly at her daughter.  
  
"No." Her daughter shook her head. "You always have been."  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Wait!" Sadie looked at her mom. "Five tickets? Okay so that's me, Jamie, Laney and what are the two extra ones for?" She joked.  
  
"Sadie." Crystal opened her mouth.  
  
"I was just kidding." She shrugged. "But that's only four. You coming with us mom?" She looked at Hermione hopefully.  
  
"I can't. I've got to worry about your Aunt Ashley and I've got to fly out to Florida this afternoon for a meeting." Hermione looked at her daughter. "But you need to take K with you."  
  
"K?!" Sadie whined. "Why?"  
  
"Because we hire a body guard to protect not just to drive around and bum." Hermione began.  
  
"I know." Sadie smiled.  
  
"You two better get going, school." Hermione pointed to her watch.  
  
Sadie kissed her mom on the cheek. "You are the greatest, really."  
  
"So are you." Hermione smiled at her daughter.  
  
The two girls were about to leave the kitchen when.  
  
"Mom!" Sadie ran to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "You're the coolest." She smiled at her one last time and left the room.  
  
"I wish my mom was like yours." Crystal sighed as the two girls got into Sadie's expedition. "It must be so cool to own the HG producing company (let's just say it's the WB of their time). She gets to meet all those cool people."  
  
"I guess." Sadie smiled.  
  
"Then it's not just movies she produces but concerts as well. How cool is that?" Crystal let out.  
  
"Oh please, like being the daughter of one of the richest men in the world isn't cool?" Sadie rolled her eyes.  
  
The two friends smiled at each other. Sadie went to an all girls private school. Hermione may have been laid back now but she was still very protective of her only daughter. She didn't want anything to happen to her. She didn't want Sadie to go through what she went through.  
  
"Why is your mom going to Florida?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I don't think she's going anywhere not with my aunt like that." Sadie looked at her best friend.  
  
"Why?" Sadie explained the whole story to Crystal leaving out of course the stuff about the witchcraft.  
  
Before Sadie could finish the story.  
  
(The ring tone of "Boy Toy" played)  
  
Crystal took out her cellphone and answered it.  
  
"Hi daddy." She smiled. She talked to her dad for quite awhile.  
  
Sadie sank into her seat and looked out of the window. She never knew her father.  
  
"Just get her the stuff you're getting me." Crystal smiled. "My parent's are getting us stuff from Italy."  
  
"Cool." Sadie whispered sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crystal looked at her best friend with concern.  
  
"It's just." Sadie couldn't control her tears anymore. "I don't even know my dad. I mean my mom's been an absolutely great single parent but can you blame me for wondering who helped create me?"  
  
"You've got me." Crystal offered.  
  
"I've got everything a girl could ever want." Sadie shrugged. "My moms given that to me. I've got everything. except a father."  
  
Meanwhile back in the Granger House.  
  
"I'll see you soon Hermione." Ashley hugged her cousin.  
  
"You two."  
  
Ashley backed away from her cousin and quickly apparated back to London.  
  
The next day while Sadie and Hermione were having breakfast.  
  
"How was the concert?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Amazing." Sadie smiled at her mother enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm glad. Did you two get new guitars?"  
  
"Yeah. we got the same kind only in different colors. I got mine in blue and Crystal got hers in white." Sadie looked at her mom. "How was your meeting?"  
  
"Well aside from the fact that we'll be producing Zoë's (think Britney Spears, sorry if you don't like her. I do!) next movie." Hermione began.  
  
"No way!" Sadie looked at her mother.  
  
"Yes way!" Hermione shook her head. "To think that you are the daughter of the worlds biggest producer and you still get star-struck"  
  
"Whatever." Sadie smirked.  
  
Hermione's heart stopped when her daughter did that.  
  
"Mom are you okay?" Sadie asked frantically.  
  
"I. I'm fine." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Why?" Sadie urged her mom.  
  
"You." Hermione breathed out. "Reminded me of your father."  
  
That was the first time Hermione had ever spoken of Sadie's father. EVER! Sadie looked at her mother in shock.  
  
"Mom." Sadie began. 


	2. Part of What Happened

Title: Flashback  
  
A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed my story. When Sadie smirked it was meant to be that way. Haha. thanks for all the sweet, encouraging reviews.  
  
Summary: This is the chapter were Hermione tells Sadie exactly who her father is. does it work out right? And I'll let a little time past faster okay? Let's make the wedding a month earlier for other reasons that I'll need for my story. Sadie's on vacation now, okay? Okay. good!! A week before the wedding Sadie and Hermione go to London. Hermione's is finally back in London after fifteen years, why does her heart tell her that something strange is going to happen?  
  
BTW: I'm going to start putting inspirational quotes for all of you to. be inspired by. haha!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"The greatest use of life is to spend it for something that will outlast it." - William James  
  
"Mom." Sadie bit her lip nervously.  
  
Hermione looked at her daughter and finally gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine baby."  
  
Sadie didn't let Hermione get away with it this time. This was her chance to finally know who her father was. It was the first time her mother had ever spoken of her father in her presence.  
  
"Mom." Sadie looked into her mother's eyes.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She had fallen in-love with the same eyes the day Sadie was born those big brown eyes reminded her so much of what her eyes used to look like with all that innocence. Now the innocence of her spirit was gone and her eyes let it show.  
  
"Please tell me about my father. You don't have to mention his name." Sadie pleaded.  
  
Hermione looked at her daughter again this time she saw that Sadie's eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Baby, he." Hermione took a deep breath. "He and I went to the same school together. In our last two years of Hogwarts we became the best of friends a long with my other friends. We became a big group with all the other Slytherin kids and a few more Gryffindor. This was after Dumbledore had successfully defeated Voldemort. You see the Slytherin kids had no more reason to rival against us Gryffindor so one day for some weird reason we all became friends."  
  
Sadie looked confused. "How did that happen?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't remember baby. Sometimes things happen and. there!"  
  
"Okay." Sadie smiled. "Do go on."  
  
"Hold you're horses child. I'll get to the good stuff soon enough." Hermione winked at Sadie.  
  
"Mom!" Sadie shrieked. "I can't believe you just did that. No mother in her right mind would wink maliciously at her child most especially her daughter!!"  
  
"Who said I was a mother in the right mind?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Let me continue my little lamb." Hermione paused. "Maybe I should've named you Mary."  
  
"Mom, you're changing the topic." Sadie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Hermione gave in. "I started dating him. He became the love of my life. We were inseparable. He was my life; I lived for him. At that time I never could imagine life without him. Then on the month before school had ended I decided to give myself to him. And that's how God gave me you my little fifteen year old."  
  
"Mom that's the first time I've ever heard anyone use little and fifteen year old in a sentence." Sadie giggled.  
  
"Always there for firsts." Hermione smiled at her daughter.  
  
"What was his name?" Sadie looked into her mother's eyes. "What did he look like?"  
  
"He had silvery blonde hair that was always gelled up but when we got together I made sure that his hair was always parted in the middle and just natural looking. He had the most intense gray eyes and at times if you looked in them they would turn a certain shade of blue. He was the smoothest talker too. Oh, and he had these facial expressions those were unbelievable. That's were you take from."  
  
Sadie beamed. In some special way just having the same facial expressions as her father made her feel closer to him.  
  
"His name?" Sadie bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Draco. Malfoy." Hermione looked into her daughters eyes.  
  
Sadie knew that it had taken a lot from her mother to tell her about everything in one day. She smiled at her mother.  
  
"Thank you mama. For once in my life I feel like I'm closer to my father." Sadie smiled not meaning to offend Hermione in anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next month flew by quickly soon it was time for Hermione and Sadie to go to London for the engagement party which was still a week before the wedding.  
  
"Mother!" Sadie whined.  
  
"My little offspring has called on me to go to her. Why can't she just come to the one who was in labor with her for nearly twenty four hours and at the age of seventeen might I add." Hermione laughed.  
  
Sadie looked at her mom. "We were supposed to be in the airport ten minutes ago."  
  
"Ahh. the wonders of owning your own plane my dear child." Hermione tapped her head.  
  
"Okay." Sadie rolled her eyes. "But do I really have to bring K? I mean no one is going to kidnap me in London."  
  
"Do you want to be able to go around London with out your old, withered mother?" Hermione looked at her daughter jokingly.  
  
"My mother is not old and withered." Sadie shook her head. "But of course I wouldn't mind going to a few malls there on my own."  
  
"So now you know the answer. No K, no malls, no hanging out and worse of all. no meeting absolutely adorable, hot English boys." Hermione laughed as they got into the car.  
  
"Mom!!" Sadie scrunched her nose in disgust.  
  
"So what? Oh and if you see any cute guys ask him if he has brother's my age." Hermione laughed.  
  
"That is sick." Sadie opened her bag and took out a stress ball in the shape of a basketball. "Do you think they've got a basketball court out there?"  
  
"My child does not know were to put all her energy." Hermione teased. "I don't know but you do have your guitar."  
  
"I know. Just in case you know. I mean we'll probably like eat a lot and I don't want to get all fat."  
  
"You are a stick." Hermione looked at her daughter's thighs. She was almost just skin and bones (think Amanda Bynes).  
  
"I know and I intend to stay that way although I think I do need to put on some weight." Sadie tugged her spaghetti strap to make them go lower.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?"  
  
"Nothing really." Sadie continued to play with her stress ball.  
  
Hermione and Sadie continued to talk on the way to London. They got on the plane and a few hours later they arrived in their destination.  
  
"This place is amazing." Sadie clapped her hands. "I can't believe you never took me here!"  
  
"Too many memories." Hermione breathed out.  
  
The mother and daughter walked to the exit of the airport.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice called out. The two Grangers turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hi Great Aunt Gracie!!" Sadie flung her arms around her great aunt, Ashley's mother.  
  
"Hey baby. Come on you two I'll take you to the hotel. You guys can just hang out there until tonight the engagement party will be there as well."  
  
"Cool. We don't even have to leave the hotel." Sadie giggled.  
  
"You brought the big guy." Gracie pointed out.  
  
"Mom doesn't let me go anywhere without him." Sadie rolled her eyes. Something caught her eye. "Chocolates!!" Sadie ran to the counter and not a second later K was running behind her.  
  
Hermione gave her Aunt Gracie a weak smile.  
  
"She's spoiled." Gracie shook her head.  
  
"She is but she also knows how to work for stuff and she's not a brat." Hermione told her cousin. "She's spoiled but in a different way."  
  
Sadie grabbed a couple of chocolates and went to pay for it.  
  
"Ooof!" Sadie coughed. She had hit something or someone. K quickly picked her up and assisted the one she hit as well.  
  
"Thank K." She smiled up at her body guard. She turned to the person she hit. "I'm really sorry."  
  
She looked at him. "Me too."  
  
She walked away from the boy and walked to the counter.  
  
"Let's go." She smiled up at her mom and great aunt.  
  
The three girls headed towards the Hyatt (I don't even know if they have this hotel in London.)  
  
"I'll leave you two here to settle down. You have the entire day to just relax." Gracie kissed the two girls on the cheek and left the room.  
  
"I'm going to snooze." Hermione lay down on the king-sized bed that she and Gracie were going to share.  
  
"I'll unpack a little then I'll head down for a swim." Sadie told her mother.  
  
"Go across the hall and tell K so that he can come with you." Hermione shut her eyes.  
  
"I know mom." Sadie was used to having K follow her around but still she chose to argue with her mom about having him around all the time. It wasn't fun to walk around with some big guy trailing behind you. It attracts more attention.  
  
Sadie got her stuff and began to unpack. She walked out of their hotel room for a moment and knocked on K's door.  
  
"K, I'll be going down for a swim. Wear something a little more. casual." Sadie told home when he answered the door.  
  
"Hello to you too Miss Thing." K rolled his eyes. That was K's nickname for Sadie.  
  
"See you ten bear." Sadie used his nickname as well.  
  
She turned around and headed back to her room. Sadie walked into the bathroom and changed into a blue bathing suit. She studied her reflection.  
  
"I really do need to gain more weight." She told herself. She put her on her denim shorts and grabbed her towel.  
  
She walked over to her bedside and grabbed the small denim bag with her phone and wallet and of course life's most important resource. her chocolate. She took out the Milky Way bar and began to munch on it.  
  
"K." She knocked.  
  
"Let's go princess." He followed her. "Can I get a piece of that bar?"  
  
Sadie opened her bag and handed him a new bar.  
  
"Thank you." He opened the bar and soon they arrived at the poolside.  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE POOL. Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson - Finnegan, Seamus Finnegan and Ginny Weasley were seated together under the umbrella talking about Draco's big wedding.  
  
"He doesn't even know the girl and to make things worse her last name is Granger as well. How hard is that?" Harry asked his friends.  
  
"I know." Pansy bit her lip. "It's nearly been fourteen years."  
  
"Actually it's been fifteen." Seamus corrected her.  
  
"No sixteen." Ginny rolled her eyes. Ginny counted the days since she had last seen Hermione. Hermione didn't even show up for their graduation. She just. disappeared.  
  
No one understood why Hermione had left. Most people believed that it was because Ron died. Ginny shook her head at the thought of her brother. It affected her a lot but somehow she managed to move on without him.  
  
"Look at that girl." Seamus looked as if he were going to have a heart attack.  
  
Pansy glared at him.  
  
"I must agree with you Seamus she is absolutely beautiful." Harry looked at the five foot-six, tall, lanky brown head.  
  
Pansy glared at Harry and wacked Seamus on the head.  
  
"No you idiots!" Seamus protested. "I didn't mean she was attractive!"  
  
"There is no way you can't think she's ugly." Ginny protested. "She's a lovely girl. And look at that big guy behind her. She must be very rich."  
  
"NO!!" Seamus yelled frustrated. "She looks exactly like Hermione!"  
  
It had been a very long time since the friends mentioned her name. They were especially careful when Draco was around.  
  
They looked at the girl as she turned to face them. She squinted her eyes as the glare of the sun hit her.  
  
They were in shock as they saw that she looked exactly like Hermione, it was almost uncanny. The only difference was that she had straight hair and she was lanky. Hermione was more on the proportioned side. She grinned at the big guy who was talking to her.  
  
"Maybe that's her father." Seamus wondered out loud.  
  
"I was going to say how smart you were when you saw how much she looked like Hermione it's a good thing I didn't say anything" Pansy shook her head at her husband. "He's African-American plus he's huge! There is no way."  
  
"I was just saying." Seamus began to reason out.  
  
"Never mind just drop it." Ginny cut him.  
  
The four friends sat together as they watched the girl swim.  
  
"She looks really young." Harry spoke up. "I mean like fifteen or something."  
  
"And your point is?" Pansy took a sip from her drink.  
  
'She can't be her kid. That would mean." Harry began to calculate. "Hermione would've been about seventeen or something."  
  
"No one was saying that she was Hermione's kid." Ginny protested. "We're just saying how much she looked like her."  
  
"Like whom?" A new voice entered the conversation.  
  
"Oh, hi Draco." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Hey." Harry stood up and shook Draco's hand. The five of them had been friends for almost eighteen years now.  
  
"Who looks like whom?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, we were just saying how much." Seamus stalled. "Ginny here looked like. Mrs. WEASLY!!"  
  
The friends burst out laughing all except Ginny and Draco.  
  
"I don't think that's funny." Ginny crossed her arms.  
  
The friends had definitely grown to be amazing people. They all looked the same except that they looked older and they were definitely a lot taller now.  
  
Someone laughed really loud. The friends turned towards the sound.  
  
The girl with long brown hair was laughing at the big guy beside her. They seemed to be having an interesting conversation. The big guy quickly picked her up and she began to squeal. He threw her into the pool.  
  
"My mom didn't hire you to torment me." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Draco looked at the little girl in shock. He just stared at her.  
  
"She looks." he began. He knew that he needed to get over Hermione. "Hermione."  
  
"She does doesn't she." Pansy added as she pointed to the empty seat.  
  
"So wedding jitters much?" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"The bride is an amazing girl but she's just not the one for me." Draco shook his head.  
  
The afternoon sped by as the friends continued to chatter away.  
  
Sadie finally got out of the pool dried up and put her denim shorts back on.  
  
She began walk towards the direction of Harry and the rest of the group.  
  
"Okay so what is the princess going to do now?" K asked Sadie as she began to walk backwards to face him.  
  
"I don't know." The group looked up at the teenager. Her twang was really strong and they figured that she definitely wasn't from London.  
  
Coming from the corner a young man was holding his ice tea when. bam!!!  
  
Sadie bumped the boy and the ice tea flew on Ginny.  
  
Ginny sat there her hands raised. Sadie turned around to see the boy.  
  
"Do you always bump into people or just me?" He asked in a friendly manner. He turned to the girl. "Sorry Aunt Ginny."  
  
K stepped in front of Sadie.  
  
"It's okay, K. I can handle this." She looked up at her bodyguard.  
  
She turned to Ginny. "I'm really sorry ma'am. I'll be willing to pay for any damage to your clothes." She smiled weakly.  
  
"It's no trouble." Ginny stood up. "I'll just go fix myself up be right back."  
  
She walked away from the group.  
  
Then she turned to the boy. "And I'll go buy you a new ice tea. make that two."  
  
Sadie turned to Draco. Their eyes locked and Sadie smiled weakly at the group.  
  
"Come on." She turned to the boy.  
  
"By the way my name is Ryan." He put out his hand. "Ryan Weasley."  
  
"Sadie." She shook it. "Sadie Granger."  
  
"You mean like the Granger of HG Production Company?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Nobody really bothers about the production companies I'm surprised you know of it." Sadie smiled. "Usually people just look at the movies stars and never bother about the people who really work hard for it."  
  
"I'm really into movie making. Like what really goes on behind the scenes and stuff."  
  
Sadie looked at the man behind the counter. "Three ice tea's please. Do you want both of yours now? I'll order four."  
  
"It's okay." He smiled at her.  
  
She handed K his ice tea and asked him to wait for her by the entrance to the hotel reluctantly he gave in. The two teenagers continued to talk.  
  
"What brings you here?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Wedding. My aunt is getting married."  
  
"Cool me too. Only it's the friend of my aunt who's getting married they allowed me to tag along."  
  
"Cool. So we're both in London for wedding how funky is that?" Sadie giggled.  
  
"Very. uh. how do you say. funky." Ryan's British accent was thick.  
  
Sadie laughed. Sadie's phone began to ring.  
  
"Talk to me." She whispered into the phone.  
  
"Yes. This is Christina Aguilera and I would like to purchase an order for a daughter preferably one named Sadie."  
  
"Mom." Sadie groaned. "I thought you like Britney?"  
  
"Do you even know who she is?" Hermione laughed into the phone.  
  
"Some chick singer from your time and for your information she is still hot now." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Like me." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Besides the point."  
  
"The child I bore does not want to talk to me." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Mom!" Sadie whined. "What is up?"  
  
"Nothing, you just need to come up and get ready for this thing of your favorite aunt."  
  
"Mom, she's my only aunt." Sadie corrected.  
  
"Up, now."  
  
"Saying bye, now." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Love you, baby."  
  
"You too, mom." Sadie smiled.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're with a boy aren't you! It's only been a couple of hours and you already found a hottie. Ask him if he has a brother!!"  
  
"Mom. This is me putting down the phone."  
  
"And this is me giving you ten minutes to come up."  
  
"Be right there." Sadie put down her cell and turned back to Ryan. "I'm really sorry. I've got to go now. See you around maybe."  
  
"You too. Nice meeting you, Sadie."  
  
Sadie ran to the entrance of the hotel and grabbed K.  
  
"Record time!" Hermione yelled when she got into the hotel.  
  
"HA!" Sadie walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower. Minutes later Hermione walked in.  
  
"Mom, I'm taking a shower here."  
  
"So? There's another one right across."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
The two girls were finally ready. As the two were leaving the hotel telephone rang. Hermione walked to it and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione paused. "One sec. Baby, you go down ahead and I'll catch up. Soothe your Aunt Ashley for me."  
  
"Can do." Sadie smiled. She opened the door to find K in a suit and ready. "You're coming?"  
  
"Yep but down worry I'll only follow you around 'til you get your seat." K smiled. "That's when I'll just stand behind you."  
  
"Not funny." Sadie glared at him.  
  
"You're looking very lovely today princess."  
  
"Thanks. Mama wanted me to wear it. She had one just like this when she was younger of course now this is just a replica. She used to her last Yule Ball in the school she used to go to."  
  
"Interesting." K nodded his head.  
  
Sadie was wearing a sparkling blue dress that reached only until her knees and she wore a clear baby blue shawl over it. On her feet was a pair of baby blue heels.  
  
"Only problem is you look way to tall."  
  
"Five-six plus two makes five-eight. Now I can be a super model." Sadie laughed.  
  
They took the elevator down to the Mackenzie Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Find out what happens in the party in the next chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed this one! I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review. flames are welcomed too.  
  
It's always nice to hear what people think.  
  
Thanks to all the beautiful reviews I got. That was really sweet you guys!! I just want you all to know that I worked really hard for this chapter so just pushing a couple of buttons and saying a few words would really inspire me.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
guitar-goddess  
  
P.S I wish I were Sadie too. Too bad it's all fiction. Guess this story goes to show what a nut I am. 


	3. The Engagement Party

A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed chapter two. Actually I just posted it like two hours ago but my hands began to itch for the keyboard and I just really wanted to go to chapter three already. I'm so excited for this story. I've got so much in mind for it. *claps hands* I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Summary: This is the part of the engagement party. This is going to be the strangest engagement party ever and guess what you're all invited. Yey! Hermione and Draco finally see each other again. Sadie realizes who her father is. Draco denies fatherhood. how does Sadie feel exactly?  
  
Special thanks to: Maddie, Indigo Star, Sushie-chan, angel dani, Sam. thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! And also to my sistah! Thanks for helping me write the first part and for correcting the stuff. Sam. wow! You are so tall!! Angel dani. I hope you get this chapter before you leave for Florida. Have a great flight!  
  
Corrections from the past chapter: ex. Hermione (HARRY)-this is the correction.  
  
"I'm going to snooze." Hermione lay down on the king-sized bed that she and Gracie (SADIE) were going to share.  
  
And there are probably more errors but I'm only human, right? : )  
  
BTW: I said I was giving inspirational quotes from now on I'll just give quotes that I like some inspirational and some that are not. : )  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"One day you'll want me as I loved you. One day you'll think of me as I thought of you. One day you'll cry for me as I cried for you. One day you'll want me but I won't want you." - Anonymous  
  
Hermione sat on her bed talking to Sandra her personal secretary.  
  
"We're having some problems with the new production staff. They are running out of ideas. And it was highly recommended that we fire at least five people." Sandra informed her.  
  
"First of all I don't fire people. And second give them a week off they just need to replenish their creative juices."  
  
"Whatever you say, boss. Sorry to disturb."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Hermione put down the phone and opened the door. It just so happens that the minute she opens the door Draco passed by quickly not seeing her. Hermione quickly slammed the door and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Of all days!" She gasped. "Good Lord give me strength."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe he was here. She had no intention of ever seeing him or any of her friends from Hogwarts for the rest of her life. It wasn't that she was scared or that she hated them she was ashamed but since Sadie came she wasn't ashamed anymore.  
  
She wore an identical outfit to Sadie's only a little longer and the entire outfit was sparkling white. She let her hair down as it hung loosely around her shoulders. The only thing that accented her outfit was the beautiful diamond necklace that her father gave her before he died.  
  
She ran the brush through hair and before stepping out the door she managed to breath out. "Help my God."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie with the locket her mother had given her. It was a picture of her mother and father hugging and on the other side a picture of herself when she was just a baby. Blonde hair and all.  
  
She walked into the ballroom and spotted her great aunt.  
  
"GAG!" She called Gracie by her nickname.  
  
"Yes dear." She turns to her niece.  
  
"Where can I find Aunt Ashley?" She smiles .She pointed a newly French- tipped nail to the small door beside the stage.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
"Wait!" Gracie called out. Sadie walked back.  
  
"Yeah?" She smile.  
  
"This is Mr. And Mrs. Myers, Mr. Bing, Mrs. Cox and Lady Veronica." She introduced them one by one.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled cordially. "Please excuse me my mother requested that I go see my aunt first."  
  
The six adults nodded their heads.  
  
"Thank you." Sadie smiled and walked away.  
  
"What a lovely girl." "Absolutely enchanting."  
  
"Thank you. She takes after her mother really." Gracie pointed out. The adults continued to chatter as the hall began to fill up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie walked into the room slowly.  
  
"Aunt Ashley? It's me Sadie." She announced her presence.  
  
"How's my little bumblebee?" Ashley asked trying to sound happy.  
  
"How's me? How's you?" Sadie shook her head. "Really you look terrible."  
  
"Somehow you dampened my mood more." Ashley replied bluntly.  
  
"It's truth." Sadie said honestly.  
  
"Oh! My ego feels so much better now." Ashley said with a hint of sarcasm and sadness.  
  
"Sorry." She gave her aunt a weak smile.  
  
"All good." Ashley kissed her forehead. "Go back to the party and let all the guests see my beautiful favorite niece."  
  
"One I'm your only niece and two you know I hate flattery especially when it's not true." Sadie replied modestly.  
  
"Oh I bet you accept flattery from all the boys who court you."  
  
"I only know one type of court and it has a relation to a thing called basketball." Sadie tossed her hair back.  
  
"Now go!! My beautiful, oh-so-intelligent-and-charming-niece!" Ashley smiled.  
  
"Enough!" She opens the door.  
  
"Bye, little-charismatic-charming-one."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
The moment Sadie stepped out of the room she bumped a soft black round ball.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Sorry, Miss Thing."  
  
"Ten bear. Still there, huh?" She smirked. Little did she know that a tall elegant lady was standing right behind the big guy. The lady answered to the name, Narcissa. Narcissa glanced at the teenager catching the smirk she gave to what seemed like her bodyguard.  
  
Narcissa could tell that smirk anywhere. The young girl smirked exactly like her son. Finally the little girl noticed Narcissa and quickly moved a way. Narcissa gave Sadie a small smile and walked away. Sadie looked towards the entrance of the door.  
  
"Mom!" She called out to Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stepped into the ballroom looking for her daughter and her cousin. Soon she heard the voice her daughter calling out. She looked around the room and spotted most of the people she never intended to see again. The group quickly turned her way when her name was called. Hermione paced quickly towards her daughter.  
  
"Where's Ashley?" She mumbled quickly. Sadie pointed to the door behind her. Hermione went inside as Gracie approached Sadie.  
  
"Sadie I'd like to show you off to all my new relatives and friends." Gracie smiled at her. Before Sadie could protest Gracie took her hand as they began to walk past people one by one Gracie introduced Sadie. Although she hated it when people complimented her she gracefully thanked them when they did.  
  
Gracie called a certain man towards them.  
  
"Where's the groom?" Sadie asked GAG.  
  
"He's in his room cooling off as well. The two love-birds will not come out until their names are announced."  
  
"Uncle Andy!" She ran towards Ashley's father. He was like her own grandfather, his brother died a few moths before she was born. They said their hello's and soon enough GAG was introducing Sadie to everyone again.  
  
"Ah. the people who've wanted to meet you." Gracie began. When Sadie looked at the group she realized that the girl with red hair was the on she spilled all the iced tea on. "Harry Potter, Seamus and Pansy Finnegan and Ginny Weasley. And this little beauty beside me is Sadie."  
  
"Hello." Sadie smiled politely. The four adults just stared at her. "What?" She was beginning to be conscious.  
  
"You look exactly like Hermione." Ginny breathed as she tightened her grip on Harry's hand.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sadie smiled. "She's my mom!" She said proudly, she flung her arms out and hit someone square on the face. Hoping it was K she turned around slowly. "Oops." She bit her lip.  
  
"Ow, Granger." Ryan rubbed his nose. The four adults were in shock when he used Hermione's last name instead of someone else's.  
  
"You." They said in unison.  
  
"I knew I was only one you bumped in to." Ryan laughed.  
  
"Oh no." She beamed. "I bumped into K a few moments ago."  
  
"So we're going to the same wedding, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She smirked. Everyone knew that smirk they just couldn't remember who it belonged to.  
  
"Oh, yeah. This is my aunt." Ryan pointed to Ginny. Sadie smiled at her once again.  
  
The MC walks on stage as he announces the couple's arrival but doesn't state the name.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all." Sadie smiled one last time as K escorted her and Gracie to their seats. Once again she began to fumble with her locket.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione spent the next ten minutes soothing Ashley.  
  
"You're on in ten." The wedding planner informed her.  
  
"I feel like a popstar when they say that." Ashley began to tear.  
  
"Hey, that's a good thing." Hermione smiled. "And you sure look like one."  
  
"That's not what your daughter said." Ashley began to laugh and cry at the same time. "I don't love him."  
  
"You should go we'll talk more later."  
  
Ashley pulled away from her cousin's shoulder. "Now look you're all wet."  
  
"You go and I'll freshen up." She began to wipe herself with a tissue. Ashley walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione stood up and opened the door.  
  
"And the groom. Draco Malfoy." Hermione stopped as gripped tightened on the knob. She frantically searched for her daughter.  
  
Sadie on the other hand just stood up and looked at her father for the first time in her life. Tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
"Daddy." She whispered to herself. It was the first time she had ever used that word. She prayed and hoped that it wouldn't be her last. Suddenly she felt all the energy in her drain out. She mustered up all that she had left to run out of the ballroom. Hermione gasped and her motherly instinct took over her.  
  
"Sadie!" She called out running towards the door that seemed so far.  
  
Harry and the rest of the gang stood up.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny called out.  
  
Hermione glanced at their table and then looked towards the stage. There she saw the eyes that she had been dreaming about for the last fifteen years. Tears sprang from her eyes as she ran out of the room. Chaos took over as the people in the ballroom began to chatter. Hermione bumped into K.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione growled in anger.  
  
"I." K began to stutter. "I was in the bathroom."  
  
"She just ran out. We have to find her." Hermione's tears were now flowing freely.  
  
K and Hermione searched all around the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile inside the ballroom Hermione's friends were having a little drama of their own.  
  
"Oh, gosh! I can't believe we saw her again." Ginny whispered to Harry. "We have to go talk to her. What happened to her daughter?"  
  
"I don't know but I want to find out." Harry stood up. Ginny and Harry told Pansy and Seamus to stay behind so that nothing would be too obvious to Draco.  
  
"I had no idea she still had contact with Draco." Ginny rubbed her forehead.  
  
"It's not Draco she's here for. He's marrying her cousin." Harry told Ginny.  
  
The two walked to the lobby and got Hermione's room from the information counter. Harry and Ginny made their way up to Hermione's room.  
  
"Knock three times, Harry." Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good luck." Harry rolled his eyes and knocked.  
  
"Sadie?" Hermione's frantic voice came to the door. She quickly opened it.  
  
"Hi." Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Harry. OMG!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him and began to cry harder. She collected herself then finally let them in.  
  
"Oh, Hermione it's so good to see you." Ginny sighed as the two old friends hugged.  
  
Hermione wiped her tears. "You ever expect to see me like this? I'm a mess, I can't find my daughter."  
  
"Sadie?" Ginny asked.  
  
"How come you know?"  
  
"Well aside the facts that you called her name when she ran out awhile ago, and that she looks exactly like you. We were introduced to her." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"I just need to find her." Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
"And you will." Ginny comforted her friend.  
  
"Who's looking for her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her bodyguard and a couple of other people from the hotel. The guards all around have been alerted to let me know if she tries to leave the hotel."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco excused himself from the party. It was getting to rowdy for him. Sure the people there were all educated and all posh and everything but when they got snotty it got annoying. He told Ashley that he would go for a walk for an hour and she gracefully smiled at him and let him go. And it wasn't only because of the party but because of the scene that little girl made awhile ago. He finally saw Hermione after so many years. Draco discovered moments ago that she was the first cousin of the bride and that she was Ashley's maid of honor. He didn't know whether to be happy or break down and cry. Draco had been looking for Hermione for the last fifteen years. Her mother never gave him any information and Dumbledore had no idea where she was. It was like she just erased herself from the rest of the world not caring about the people who would be left behind, the people who would be hurt or the people who would miss her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie fumbled with her locket as she cried on the rooftop of the hotel (I know it's not allowed let's just allow it this once okay?) Hot tears kept falling from her eyes. She was in so much pain right now. The moment that the MC announced Draco's name Sadie felt both overjoyed and heartbroken all at once. For the first time in her life she was aware that the man before her was her father. For the first time in her life she felt like a normal teenager with both a mother and a father. And for the first time in her life everything just seemed to be so wrong that she just wanted to get everything over with and die.  
  
Sadie looked at the view of the hotel. London was absolutely breath taking. A noise came from the door.  
  
'Shit. Don't tell me someone found me already.' Sadie thought to herself. A figure began to walk towards her.  
  
"Hey." She mumbled to the stranger beside her.  
  
The stranger studied her for a moment. He spoke up, "I know you. You're the kid that ran out of my engagement party."  
  
Sadie's heart stopped and her eyes got big. She slowly turned to the man beside her and her hands were shaking. She brought her hands up to her mouth as she began to cry harder.  
  
"What? Why are you crying?" The voice sounded annoyed and worried.  
  
"I. I." Sadie lost her words. She looked at the man and let her feelings get the better of her. She flung her arms around the man.  
  
"Wooh!" Draco tried to push her away.  
  
She looked at him confused. He had no idea who she was.  
  
"Who are you?" He looked at her.  
  
"Sadie." Was all she managed to mutter. "I'm your daughter."  
  
Her words hit Draco like lightning. "Look kid I don't have a daughter."  
  
Sadie began to play with her locket again not realizing that the chain was about to give in at any moment.  
  
"I am your daughter. Don't you get it? For the last fifteen years I was away from you wondering who you were and what you looked like. You never, ever bothered to look for me. Not one birthday card, not one Christmas card but what you don't realize is that from the moment that I could write I would make you a father's day card. But you don't get it do you? I probably look like some crazy teenager. You didn't even try to contact me! You are an ass." She glared at him.  
  
"I do not have a daughter!!!" Draco yelled at her.  
  
She cringed when he said those words. "You really don't want me, huh?"  
  
"I told you. I don't have a daughter." Draco was getting very angry.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." Sadie backed away from him.  
  
"I don't have." Draco began to protest again.  
  
"I hate you." Sadie shook her head and ran out of the place.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in her bed crying and talking to Harry and Ginny when someone knocked on the door. Hermione ran to the door and quickly opened it.  
  
"Sadie." She breathed out and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Sadie looked shaken up but she was able to compose herself.  
  
"Hi." She gave Harry and Ginny a weak smile.  
  
"We should go." Ginny tugged Harry's shirt as she stood up.  
  
"No. Stay." Sadie told them. "I just need a bath but I'll be okay."  
  
She walked into the bathroom.  
  
"She seems to know how to handle everything." Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
"She's just like her mother." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.  
  
"No. I wasn't like that at my age." Hermione walked back to her friends. She had to admit that right now she really needed them.  
  
"You were." Ginny corrected her. "You were smart, intelligent and most of all brave."  
  
"But you didn't know how to handle yourself." Harry laughed.  
  
"That's true. I mean look at her, she always looks so collected, so confident." Hermione said proudly.  
  
"You sound like one proud mother." Ginny beamed at her friend.  
  
"Believe me I am."  
  
The three friends continued to catch up when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"One sec." Hermione walked over. "Oh wow! This is like a reunion."  
  
Pansy and Seamus were standing there with Ryan beside them.  
  
"You two have a kid?" She pointed to Ryan.  
  
"Oh no. This one right here is a Weasley." Pansy looked at the boy.  
  
"But. his hair." Hermione muttered as they walked into the room.  
  
"George or was that Fred? Finally found the girl to tame the hair color." Seamus laughed.  
  
Hermione escorted them to the "sala" of the hotel room.  
  
"How'd you two find us?" Harry asked.  
  
"The same way you found Hermione."  
  
"Oh Hermione, this is my nephew Ryan. He's the son of George." Ginny introduced them. "Your daughter met him today."  
  
"Yeah." Ryan laughed. "Like three times."  
  
Hermione smiled at the boy.  
  
"Mom." Sadie's voice was approaching them. She was now dressed in cotton blue jogging pants and spaghetti straps. Her towel was wrapped around her head. "Oh, no one told me there was going to be a party here."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked towards her daughter.  
  
"Everyone this is my daughter Sadie." She wrapped one arm around her.  
  
"We figured as much." Seamus smiled.  
  
"Hey Ryan." She smiled at the boy.  
  
"How old are you?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I just turned fifteen." Sadie smiled.  
  
The friends sat there in shock. "Hermione, how? Who?"  
  
"Sixteen years ago." Hermione decided that it was finally time to tell her friends the whole story. She took a seat on the floor and Sadie sat down beside her. From time to time she would laugh and sometimes cry at a certain parts of her story. She told them how she coped at what she went through.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny breathed. All the girls in the group were now tearing.  
  
"So your father is." Pansy looked at Sadie.  
  
"Oh guess who I bumped into?" Sadie said bluntly. Everyone in the room turned to Sadie. Sadie looked at her mother. "He doesn't want me mama."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Chapter three down!! I'll be doing chapter four like. really soon. Something to look forward to. Yey! I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you did. let me know! Review please. and once again flames and corrections are welcomed.  
  
Thanks again to all those reviews that I got. That was so sweet!!  
  
All girls who wish they were Sadie say I? I!!!  
  
Peace. Happy Easter!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	4. Realizing

A/N: Haha. here I go again. Chapter four ready to come. I posted chapter three a couple of hours ago. I don't really know when. I don't know when I'll post this chapter though. I'll be doing a lot now. Easter is finally here!! Well not yet exactly but almost.  
  
Important Note: I was in no mood to research about London so the London that they are in is completely fictional. That way it's more flexible and I can make it more interesting.  
  
Summary: When Sadie ran off she left something very important behind although she didn't realize that it was gone. Sadie tells Hermione what happened between her and her father. Hermione tells Sadie why he reacted like those. can a fifteen-year-old handle this? It's a little too much to handle. So anyway the next day Hermione has to stay behind in the hotel because she has an emergency conference call meeting over her laptop. or whatever, okay? So Sadie goes sightseeing with her aunt and of course Draco and his friends but what Draco doesn't know is that Harry and the rest of the gang were able to talk to Hermione already.  
  
CORRECTIONS: I was reading my past story and I saw there were a few misspelled words. sorry! And some were in the wrong tense as well. sorry for that too. Now I am warning you I am not going to check the mistakes in this chapter 'til I post it so if there are any errors please just ignore it. I'm human too!!  
  
Special Thanks: To all the girls who have faithfully been reading and reviewing my story. Where would I be without you? (smiles) It's like I'm giving a speech for the Grammy's or something. haha!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"When you were a kid you couldn't wait to fall in-love. Now that you have, you realize that wounded knees are easier to heal than broken hearts." - Anonymous  
  
Draco watched as the teenager ran off. He buried his face into his palms. The youngster may have him confused with someone else.  
  
"Who's child could she be?" Draco rubbed his temples. "I've never slept with anyone besides. but it couldn't be. Maybe I look like her father or something but never."  
  
Draco looked at the view that Sadie was looking at a few moments before.  
  
"The poor kid." Draco shook his head. He looked at the watch and realized that it has been time for him to go down already.  
  
Another person stepped out into the dark.  
  
"Sir, I was requested to come up and check if there were people up here. This place is off limits." The boy said respectfully.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll go now." Draco stepped on something. He looked at his heel but found nothing there. He turned around and headed back to the party.  
  
"Hey Draco. We'll be going up now. Pansy's a little tired, long trip." Seamus reasoned out.  
  
"Okay." He gave Pansy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Pansy smiled. The couple walked away.  
  
Again Draco felt so alone. He looked at the people in the room.  
  
'After this wedding there are going to be much more of these.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bellboy walked toward the light switch to double check if there was anyone else on the rooftop. He walked toward the place where Draco and Sadie were he saw nothing. As he turned around to leave something flash. There he found Sadie's locket.  
  
"This must be Mr. Malfoy's." The bellboy whispered to himself. He picked up the locket and locked up the rooftop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked at her daughter with pity.  
  
"He didn't want me." Sadie shrugged.  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione looked at her child.  
  
"He said he didn't have a daughter. It was as if he didn't know me." Sadie told her and the rest of the crowd in the room.  
  
"He doesn't know about you, baby." Hermione confessed. Sadie shot her mother a confused look. "When."  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Draco and Hermione sat there talking about their future together.  
  
"So you want to marry me?" Hermione asked shyly.  
  
"Of course I do, baby just not now."  
  
"When?" Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"A year maybe two from now."  
  
"Oh. what about kids?"  
  
"Not for another ten years." Draco shook his head.  
  
"You're not serious."  
  
"Of course I am. I've got too much going for me to settle down and have a family. You've got to understand I have dreams too."  
  
"I do." Hermione hugged him and stood up. "I need to do something."  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Something big." She tried to hide her tears.  
  
"Okay." Draco kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."  
  
"You too." Hermione walked out of the room.  
  
Draco didn't understand why she was acting so strange. And mostly Draco didn't know that just a few moments before Hermione found out she was a month pregnant.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"That's why he doesn't know about you." Hermione said sadly. "He wasn't ready to settle down and have a family. He had so many dreams and I just couldn't take that away from him. He had everything made out for him and I didn't want to ruin anything for him. He didn't want a child and I wanted to keep you." She looked at Sadie. "So I left. I left the night that Draco and I talked. That was the last time I ever saw or heard from Draco."  
  
"Mom." Sadie walked over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Hermione wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I just thought that what I was doing was right. I tried to be both paternal and maternal but now I realized that you can't be both."  
  
"No, mom. You are an amazing mother." Sadie smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, Herm. And an amazing woman to be able to walk away and bare a child and still rise victoriously. I mean look at you, you're successful, in shape and plus you've got an amazing daughter. I don't know anyone who's raised a child better than you have." Pansy pointed out. "And you're right. I've known Draco since we were babies. He wouldn't have wanted the baby then at least. I'm sorry Sadie."  
  
"It's okay. I know he didn't want me. You should've seen his eyes when I told him." Sadie shook her head. "It was full of anger and frustration. It was horrible."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ashley, Draco. dance." Gracie ordered more than requested.  
  
The two looked as each other uncomfortably and stood up.  
  
"Look I know you don't want to marry me as much as I don't want to marry you but we've got to come up with a way out of this thing." Ashley looked at Draco.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
"I'm in love with someone else. He's not here right now but he will be at the wedding I made sure of that."  
  
"Okay." Draco nodded his head.  
  
"I was thinking I could like pass out or something that way it would be a good excuse. Or I could hire someone to protest or something."  
  
"We'll find a way." Draco assured her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The group finally left the room at around two in the morning. And the party ended a little earlier than that.  
  
The next morning.  
  
The telephone began to ring.  
  
"Now I know why mama gave me this side of the bed." Sadie said groggily. She looked at the clock.  
  
"It's nine." Hermione walked passed her. "Hello?" She picked up the phone. "I can't go. I've got a meeting. no it's really important. okay. I'll join you all tomorrow. I promise."  
  
Sadie pulled the covers over her face.  
  
"Up my little grouch." Hermione tapped her head. "GAG wants to take you around to go site-seeing with all the other "witchy" people. They've never really seen London so now is there chance."  
  
Sadie just groaned and sat up.  
  
"The princess looks like a gremlin in the morning." Hermione laughed she was already dressed for the day.  
  
"Mom." Sadie's voice was raspy.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're up so early and we're supposed to be on vacation." Sadie shut her eyes.  
  
"I've got a meeting and you're going site-seeing." Hermione pointed out.  
  
Sadie lay back down. "Later." Hermione walked to her daughter and lifted her.  
  
"Be nice to the old lady let her have fun." Hermione kissed her forehead. "Now, to the bathroom and fix yourself up like the princess you are and I'll tell K what you'll be doing today, okay?"  
  
Sadie nodded her head and scratched her scalp. She walked to the bathroom groggily.  
  
"Now I will follow you to wherever after lunch, okay?" Hermione passed the bathroom.  
  
"Yup." Sadie closed her eyes as the warm water fell on her body.  
  
Sadie got dressed and as she was tying her hair there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." She fixed her ponytail. "Oh, hey Ryan."  
  
"Well being the youngest in the group I was ordered to come up here and fetch the 'princess'."  
  
"One sec." Sadie kissed her mom and the cheek and got her backpack. "Let's."  
  
"Where's the princess?" Ryan looked confused.  
  
"Funny." Sadie glared. "Don't use that nickname on me, it doesn't go."  
  
"Sure it does, princess." He smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ugh!?" She rolled her eyes. She put her hand on her chest. Then she remembered that she had lost her locket last night but it didn't matter anymore. As far as Sadie was concerned she didn't have a father.  
  
"I need to call K."  
  
"See the princess has her own bodyguard." Ryan laughed.  
  
"And this princess is going to have him shoot you if you don't stop teasing." Sadie glared. "On second thought. I'll kill you."  
  
K stepped out of his room and trailed behind the two teenagers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was a small knock on the door. Draco stood up from his seat and trudged towards it.  
  
"Can I help you?" Draco looked.  
  
"Sir, I believe you left this when you were up on the rooftop last night." The lad handed him something he hadn't seen in so many years. He had completely forgotten that it had even existed. The boy handed it to him and left. Draco with shaky hands slowly opened it.  
  
He opened it and saw the picture on the left was a picture of him and Hermione laughing happily then it would fade and a picture of Hermione smiling while she was pregnant. On the right side was a picture of a baby girl and one by one it would fade as the girl got older. It was the Sadie girl Draco had spoken to last night. (IF YOU GUYS WANT AN EXACT IMAGE THINK TREASURE PLANET)  
  
Draco stood there in shock. The girl was his child. right? Why else would she have this locket.  
  
'I don't have a daughter' The words kept replaying in his head. That's why the girl had reacted so violently. She was telling the truth but why hadn't Hermione said anything about her? Why did she hide this from him?  
  
"Draco?" A small voice came from behind the door as someone began to knock.  
  
He opened the door. "Hi, Ashley."  
  
"My mom sent me here. I decided to play along in this little drama that I call life." She smiled at him. Let's make it more realistic then Draco put out his hand. Ashley shot him a confused look but finally took it.  
  
"Mom's definitely going to enjoy this." Ashley shook her head.  
  
The two adults made their way to the elevator and down to the ground floor to meet up with Draco's friends and Ashley's mother and niece.  
  
"You'll adore my niece." Ashley said proudly. "She's quite the charmer."  
  
Draco smiled at his "so-called" fiancée.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah right!" Sadie rolled her eyes as Ryan told her about the house gnomes that they still had. Of course Ryan and his parent's didn't live in the Weasley house anymore they had a small cottage right next to it though.  
  
"It's true." Ryan nodded his head.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Sadie nodded her head. She had never been to the Witch World but her mother told her stories about it. Secretly Sadie had been practicing with her powers only without using a wand. Sadie didn't know that it was a big deal to be a "Wandless Witch."  
  
They approached the rest of the group.  
  
"Hi Sadie." Hermione's friends greeted her.  
  
"Hi." She smiled at them.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. mom has a meeting with some director dude." Sadie shrugged it off.  
  
"Really? Who?" Ryan's eyes got big.  
  
"You probably don't know him." Sadie began. "He's kind of old. Steven Speilberg?"  
  
"No way!" Ryan said in disbelief.  
  
"You know who he is?" Sadie laughed. "Then you must really want to become a director."  
  
"Correction, I want to become a producer."  
  
Sadie kissed Gracie and Andy.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Sadie questioned.  
  
"Your aunt and the groom." Gracie smiled.  
  
Sadie's eyes got big. Was she going to spend the whole day prancing around London with her. ugh. father.  
  
"Speaking of the two love birds here they come now." Andy pointed their way.  
  
"Oh look. They're holding hands. Isn't that sweet?" Gracie beamed.  
  
'Yeah, sickeningly.' The thought of Sadie's aunt marrying her father was nauseating.  
  
"Hi you guys." Ashley smiled then turned to Sadie. "What no kiss?"  
  
Sadie gave her a weak smile then kissed her on the cheek then gave her a small hug.  
  
"Sadie, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Draco." Ashley introduced.  
  
"We've met." Sadie said politely.  
  
"I love your jacket." Ashley complimented.  
  
"Thanks. I've got another one in like purple or pink or something. You can have it, I'm not fond of those colors anyway." Sadie tugged her blue cotton jacket.  
  
"I'll keep you up on that." Ashley smiled. "What are we standing around here for?"  
  
"Ashley darling. We need to go fix something with the front desk. Andy you need to come with us." Gracie instructed. "We'll just be a moment."  
  
The three walked away from the group. Draco spoke to his friends for a brief moment then walked towards Sadie. Sadie eyed K as if to tell him to watch the man who was going to speak to her. her own father.  
  
"Sadie." Draco looked at her.  
  
"What?" She snapped. She was still angry for the way he treated her last night whether or not he knew.  
  
"I." He began to put out his hand to touch her.  
  
Sadie quickly backed away and coughed. It was her code with K when she didn't want a certain person to touch her. K stood in front of her.  
  
"What?" Draco looked at the big guy confused.  
  
"K here is my bodyguard. He had strict orders to kill or beat up anyone who tries to do anything to me when I am uncomfortable." Sadie glared behind K.  
  
"Look I can bust this guy out of the world in a second if I pleased. So he can just back off." Draco said. Sadie knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Step away, K." She looked up at her bodyguard.  
  
"You sure?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Positive." She nodded. She turned back to Draco. "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to give you this." Draco handed the locket to Sadie. She was completely lost for words. "I just want you to know that I do understand now and I'm sorry."  
  
"What you said last night can never be erased, not now, not ever." Sadie looked him fiercely in the eyes. "You can never take away the pain you caused less than twenty-four hours ago. You can never undo the mistake, the words that came from your very mouth. And mostly you can never take away the painful memory of those five words, five words that tore my heart apart." Sadie didn't turn away.  
  
"Why aren't you looking away?" Draco asked.  
  
"A wise person once told me that looking away from a person you made eye contact with is a sign of weakness and I refuse to be the weak one."  
  
Draco looked at the little girl for another moment then finally turned away.  
  
"Well we should get going." Ashley's voice joined the crowd again.  
  
Draco walked back to his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Draco looked at his friends.  
  
"She got the stubbornness from both her parents." Ginny's words cut Draco like a knife.  
  
"She doesn't even know the entire truth." Draco explained to his friends as they left the hotel. "Hermione never told me about her."  
  
"She knows everything but you just turned away from the truth and whether you had the knowledge or not the words you told her hurt her, a lot. You broke her heart. She had the perfect little world and by saying those words you took everything away." Pansy told Draco honestly.  
  
Draco looked behind him to find Sadie wearing a cap and shades walking beside Ryan and Ashley with K following right behind.  
  
"She's hurting right now Draco and I hate to tell you this but she's hurting cause of you." Harry tapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"You guys don't have to rub it in." Draco looked at his friends then back at Sadie who was now smiling a little at the boy beside her. "She looks exactly like her mother of course she's more on the softer side (features)."  
  
"You missed a lot in her life." Seamus looked at Draco.  
  
At that very moment Draco realized how much he had missed in Sadie's life. "I just meant to help make her."  
  
"Don't; say that Draco." Ginny said harshly. "She's a wonderful little girl. You should really get to know her, you're missing a lot."  
  
"And how would you know that?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"We were with her and her mom last night. You should see them together, they definitely make one great team."  
  
"You spoke to Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, Draco and she's so proud of that little girl and honestly I fully understand why." Harry nodded his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god! I think I need a manicure the sun I swear is bleaching out my hair." Sadie chanted quietly as they walked through yet another museum. "B- O-R-E museums really bore me (I got that from my sister)." A small giggle came from beside her. "You think that's funny don't you? Dorky clothes, goofy hair you must be named Ryan. (Doesn't that part so remind you of Draco? "Think my names funny don't you? Red hair, hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley.)  
  
"Yeah sure, Sadie." He crossed his eyes. Sadie let out a small giggle.  
  
"The adults are way ahead of you." K whispered from behind. "Besides your mother sent me a message saying that she would meet you at the Lafayette Gardens."  
  
"Cool." Sadie beamed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the hotel Hermione grabbed her things and left. She knew she was up for a long day of just sight-seeing but what she didn't know was that Draco was going to be there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yey! Chapter four down!! All in one day! Yipee, yey for me!" I hope you all understand why Sadie is treating Draco that way. I let Harry and everyone else explain why she was like that. I needed a little more. oomph for my story. I hope you guys noticed I didn't mention any sites except of course for the Lafayette Garden, which by the way is a completely fictional place. So in case your wondering what it is I'll describe it in the next chapter. the fifth one!!  
  
If you guys liked my story please let me know. Can I ask for a least ten reviews before I post my fifth chapter? Come on I've been very faithful to my writing. now all you have to do is scroll down a little and voila. review made for me. Let me know if you appreciate my writing or if you think I should just go back to playing the guitar.  
  
Oh and when you review kindly answer the following questions:  
  
What do you think about Sadie's character? And can you honestly say you want to be her? And lastly what else do you want to add about her?  
  
Should I put some parts between Harry and Ginny?  
  
And for my last question. how come no one is wondering about Ron? I'll let you all in on what happened to him in the next chapter.  
  
Oh. sorry. I could use some names so I'm copying my sister. If you want your name mentioned as either Sadie's or people that Draco went out with for the last fifteen years. let me know..  
  
Sorry for all the requests. but I promise as soon as I get all my reviews I'll put up chapter five. I'll be working on it already.  
  
Peace and again, Happy Easter. and God bless to all those affected by SARS and the war in Iraq (well it's not really a war anymore but there are still people getting hurt and soldiers are still missing so please pray for them as well)  
  
God speed!!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	5. The Meeting again

A/N: Wow! I just checked and I already got ten reviews, yey! I love you guys! Heck I even love writing this story! I've got so much in store so I hope that all of you will continue to read it. You're all in for one roller-coaster ride!! Whippy!! Now I have to continue my part of the bargain, ten reviews to one chapter.  
  
Summary: Hermione follows up to meet her family but what she doesn't know is that her friends are going to be there. Sadie continues to stay away from Draco. I'm not quite sure if it'll be in this chapter when Draco confronts Hermione. let's just wait and see. even I don't know what's going to happen until I type it all down because summary's are like the blue prints of the story. so I don't know yet. I shall add a little of Harry and Ginny stuff but honestly I am only a fan of D/H. but because most of you wanted it I'll put it. And about Ron. this is the chapter where he is finally mentioned.  
  
Special Thanks: Wow!!! I am in so much shock right now. (breathe Kathleen. breathe) Thanks to all those reviews!! Ahh!! Yey!! I am having so much fun writing this story and I am glad you all are enjoying it. I'll be asking more questions again later cause I like it when the readers are participating in making the story. I do that with my friends. haha!!  
  
Corrections: Okay. I made a few mistakes and I won't take it back but I will learn from it. : ) So I'll read chapter four again and check what mistakes I made and I'll try to be more aware of it later in the story. on with the show!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Never regret who you are, only what you've become." - I don't know. (bites lip)  
  
Hermione searched for the number she knew so well, Sadie's.  
  
"Talk to me." A small voice whispered.  
  
"Why so soft? Do you have laryngitis?" Hermione said mockingly. "What's your great aunt making you do now?"  
  
"We're in the fifth museum and they all look alike although there were some interesting ones but all I want to do right now is go back to the hotel. I discovered that they had a basketball court there."  
  
"Five museums and you left at ten but it's only one?" Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe I better stay here."  
  
"Mom." Sadie said making a frustrated muffled sound.  
  
"I'm just kidding. I'm already in the taxi on the way to the Lafayette Gardens." Hermione looked at her watch. "I should be there in like thirty minutes."  
  
"Cool. We're like ten minutes away from there and according to GAG we'll be leaving like." There was a long pause.  
  
"Sadie?"  
  
"Oh my god mom I just saw the gate to heaven."  
  
"Chocolate stand?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh." Hermione got excited. "Cute guy!!"  
  
"No." Sadie rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked sounding really bored.  
  
She heard footsteps running. "The exit! Yeah!"  
  
"You left everyone behind who's with you now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"K, looking very wiped out and angry I think we made a small scene in the museum when I ran." Sadie giggled.  
  
"Uh-oh. not good. Bad girl, bad." Hermione laughed. "But seriously I've got to teach you to appreciate art it's very."  
  
"Yeah sure mom."  
  
"But I don't blame you one museum is enough to fill me for a year although the history behind each painting is rather interesting."  
  
"That's what you were made for mom." Sadie giggled. "History."  
  
"Samantha Danielle." A voice came.  
  
"Oh no! Is that Gracie's voice. sounds like someone's in trouble." Hermione stifled a giggle. "She used your whole name. the world shall come to an end!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye mom." Sadie quickly turned to the voice that was calling her.  
  
"Oh, you are in for it." K laughed quietly. Sadie hit him on the stomach with the back of her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Sadie put out her best smile.  
  
"What just happened in there?" Gracie looked cross.  
  
"I. uh." Sadie looked at everyone who was looking at her. "Geez! Why are all of you looking at me I feel like I'm in trial."  
  
"You will be if you don't explain what just went on in there." Gracie looked at her. This was the Gracie, Sadie knew. she was the bossy, snotty girl who just loved to pick on her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sadie apologized. "If you all want you can send me back to the hotel."  
  
"Maybe we should." Gracie began.  
  
"Uh-uh!" Ashley protested. "That is so not fair."  
  
Sadie made a face at her aunt.  
  
"I was bad. I'll go back after lunch." Sadie nodded her head.  
  
"Okay." Gracie looked at the teenager and began to walk to the Lafayette Gardens.  
  
"Thank you." K looked at Sadie happily.  
  
"Cheater." Sadie turned to see Uncle Andy wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Ha!" Sadie giggled proudly.  
  
"You think I could get in trouble too?" Ryan approached her.  
  
"I don't know but I am so out of here after lunch." Sadie clapped her hands. Gracie turned to her and Sadie went back to putting that sad expression on her face again.  
  
The group arrived at the Lafayette Gardens and decided to have lunch in a small café there.  
  
"Is your mom coming?" Gracie looked at Sadie.  
  
"Yes." She looked at Draco whose eyes got bigger when she gave the answer. "Excuse me for a moment." K stood up at same time she did. "Stay."  
  
"No." K told her. Sadie gave him a weak smile and continued to walk  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Just to that chocolate stand out front." Sadie smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione began to walk to the café where she was to meet the rest of the group. As she got nearer to the café she saw a stand with a tall, lanky brown head and a big guy.  
  
"Maybe he does attract to much attention." Hermione laughed. She walked behind Sadie. "Hey there stranger."  
  
"Mom." Sadie turned around and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Life." Sadie beamed. "I'll be needing it when I go back to the hotel later."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was kicked out of the group for trying to run for freedom. There is no democracy these days." Sadie giggled.  
  
"We'll see what I have to say about that."  
  
"I am shattered that I cannot go with you guys for the rest of the tour." Sadie said obviously acting.  
  
Hermione decided to play along. "In that case I will tell Gracie how much you absolutely adore museums."  
  
"Mom!" Sadie shook her head.  
  
"It's okay my little genius I will tell my aunt how much you really want to see all those boring pictures and that it was an important call."  
  
"The call wasn't very important and I think I am smart enough." Sadie nodded.  
  
"Oh but the call was very important and enough is not enough." Hermione laughed at what she said.  
  
"Is my mother turning into a bimbo?" Sadie giggled.  
  
"I got it from my daughter." Hermione wiped away an invisible tear.  
  
"Whatever, mom." Sadie got her package and handed it to K. "Let's go."  
  
The two "Granger Girls" (haha!) headed into the restaurant.  
  
Hermione spotted Draco the moment she stepped in. "Shit! I didn't know he was here."  
  
"My mother, your eyes are fast and your words are rude." Sadie puckered her lips. "After all he is the man you made me with."  
  
Hermione looked at her daughter in shock. "Baaaaad!" Hermione mimicked a sheep.  
  
"You should really try out to be a voice over for sheep's." Sadie laughed. "Come on, mom. Face your fear. face the mirror."  
  
Hermione giggled a little. "That should be your fear too then because people keep telling me how much we look alike."  
  
"AY! Let's just go." Sadie grabbed her mom's hand and brought her to the table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The group didn't notice the two girls who were approaching their table.  
  
"Look who I found." Sadie said proudly. "The little dog was all alone and I just had to have her." She patted Hermione on the head.  
  
"Pushing it." Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Love ya!" Sadie smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hermione, darling do sit down here beside Draco. I don't think you've met him yet, he's Ashley's fiancé."  
  
Hermione cringed when Gracie said that.  
  
"Draco." Hermione nodded at him.  
  
"Hermione." Draco looked at her.  
  
"You can sit there beside Ashley and..." Gracie began.  
  
"No!" Sadie saved. "She'll sit in between me and Ginny in front of."  
  
Hermione gave Sadie the wrong move look. Now Hermione was going to have to sit in front of Draco throughout the entire lunch.  
  
"Okay." Gracie nodded.  
  
The group finally ordered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Memory hit Hermione fast as she turned to Ginny.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Which one?" Ginny smiled at her.  
  
"Ron."  
  
Ginny's smile turned into a small, sad frown. "He's dead."  
  
Ginny's words crashed into Hermione fast and hard. She couldn't believe what Ginny had just said.  
  
"When? Where? How?" Were the only words that left Hermione's mouth.  
  
"Nearly ten years ago. There was some sort of witch-out (my version of shoot-out) and Ron got hit really bad." Ginny put a hand of comfort on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"So long ago." Hermione began.  
  
"We really tried to find you, honest. And yet we still couldn't find you. And after Ronnie died we figured you just wanted to be left alone so we gave up."  
  
Hermione couldn't cry anymore. It had been so long ago and she knew that after that much time all they had left were the memories and the good times.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to choke." Hermione grabbed her glass of water. "I can't cry but my heart it just feels like its drowning."  
  
"I know the feeling." Ginny looked at her sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Hermione looked at her friend with sympathy. "Sorry for bringing it up."  
  
"It was now or never." Ginny smiled. "Let's change the topic."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked at Hermione from the other side of the table. Then her turned to Sadie who was facing Hermione and vice-versa. They shared the exact same features.  
  
'She is definitely her mother's daughter.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
He watched as the two girls giggled and talked. He could see that when Hermione looked at Sadie her eyes were full of love.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco, "Hey, How have you been?"  
  
Draco sat there in shock. "I. I." He was going to say hi and fine but it came out as. "Hine"  
  
"Huh?" Sadie and Hermione said at the same time. They turned to each other. "Jinx!"  
  
"1,2,3, bad luck for you, good luck for me!" Sadie finished. Hermione shot a cute expression at her daughter.  
  
"Not until someone says your name!" Ashley joined in. The two girls glared at her as she laughed. "Peace!"  
  
"What happened?" Harry looked at the two girls then back at Ashley. "Now it will be peace and quiet for the rest of the trip."  
  
"Hermione, Sadie and Ashley! This is no time for foolishness." Gracie said.  
  
"Yes." The three girls breathed out sadly. And quickly turned to each other. "Jinx! 1,2,3, bad luck for you good luck for me."  
  
"Not until someone says your name." K finally spoke up.  
  
"Sadie. I don't understand this game." Ryan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah. I'm free, I'm careless, I believe. oh yeah!" Sadie danced while sitting on her chair. (think Keeping the Faith when they were kids)  
  
Ashley and Hermione shot looks that could kill at Ryan.  
  
"Sorry." Ryan bit his lip.  
  
"Her. her. hachoooo!" Ginny teased.  
  
"Ash. ash. ashes, ashes we all fall down!" Pansy played along.  
  
"Is this a girl thing?" Seamus looked confused. "Because I'm not getting this."  
  
Hermione and Ashley began to look at people as if asking them to say their names.  
  
"Hey Ashley." Seamus looked at her. Hermione's eyes got big. She was now the only one who couldn't talk.  
  
"I could kiss you right now!" Ashley beamed.  
  
"One he's married, two you're engaged to one of his best friends." Pansy laughed as the rest of the group did too all except Hermione and Sadie.  
  
"Mom." Sadie whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled at her. "Hermione Elizabeth C. Granger."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione smiled at her daughter. The two girls laughed.  
  
Draco watched in awe as he saw how even when they laughed they looked a like.  
  
Pansy spoke up again. "It's amazing how you two are so a like and how different Hermione is now."  
  
"I tamed the hair and the attitude." Sadie smirked.  
  
Draco knew were that smirk came from. It was his signature expression. It was his smirk.  
  
'She does belong to me.' Draco thought  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't put the Draco/ Hermione part!! Forgive me! And about the Harry/ Ginny thing. I'm going to ask you some questions.  
  
Do you think I should pair Harry up with Ashley instead of Ginny? What more do you want from this story? What are your expectations? Give your name if you want to be a close friend of Sadie. How do you like this story? Are you still eager to read more?  
  
Sorry for all the questions. Can I ask for ten more reviews before I post chapter six? You do your part again and I'll do mine. : )  
  
And if you have any suggestions for this story, do tell me. I am always, always open for new ideas!  
  
Happy Easter! God Bless to all that are suffering now.  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	6. Explanations

A/N: Just posted chapter five. I just love vacation! Yippee! Haha!! I'll type chapter six. I'm excited for this chapter and all of you will find out why. later. Anyway, I hope that all of you are having fun this Easter Break. God Bless to the people affected by SARS and the stuff happening in Iraq.  
  
Special Thanks: I am so happy with all the reviews I'm getting. Actually I haven't even checked if I've gotten reviews for chapter five. But trust me all the reviews from chapter four have literally put me on cloud nine so whether or not I have reviews I will post this story. Thank you to Avri, Beth_Weasley, Cindy Lea, Anime4u2, Indigo Star (I really wanted to use tearing : )), Anie, Morgan, Rainy, Jessica Laiter, Sarah, Vanessa (mugglelover), SilverDragon, Ash, terru, Keeper of the circle, Kang-tian, Natalie, FreeZze Mint, zess and girldevil (hey Nina!). thanks you guys. we wouldn't be in chapter six without all your reviews and inspirations. You guys are amazing! (giggles)  
  
Important Note: If you guys like my story then you will like my sisters as well. It is called, "To The One Who Taught Him." It is a great story, no joke! Her username is I_luv_cookies. so I hope that you all read and review her story.  
  
Summary: This is the chapter where Hermione and Draco finally talk, alone!! Wohoo!! That's all I've got to say for now.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a kiss" - Hans C. Anderson (The Snow Queen)  
  
Sadie watched as the man who she knew as her father stare at her mother. Her mom obviously knew what he was doing. She was completely aware that Draco was gaping at her.  
  
"Father, I feel faint." Ashley put her hand on her forehead. Uncle Andy put his hand on her forehead. Ashley shot him the this-is-all-an-act-look-so- play-along.  
  
"Oh dear, you're burning up." Andy looked at her.  
  
"Aunt Ashley you look so pale." Sadie played along.  
  
"Oh dear. We should go back to the hotel. We don't want the bride to catch anything." Gracie smiled. "Come on group we'll continue this tomorrow. Everyone was overjoyed.  
  
The group quickly returned to the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Put on your trunks and bring a pair of shorts and rubber shoes." Sadie instructed Ryan.  
  
"Okay, bossy one." He saluted.  
  
"Funny." She rolled her eyes and pushed him. The two teenagers were walking ahead of the adults.  
  
"Those two kids got chemistry." Seamus said.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Trust me. I know my daughter she's not into boyfriends yet."  
  
"But she's fifteen." Ginny began.  
  
"There are three things that go around Sadie's head." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Like a typical girl. boys, make-up and magazines." Ginny laughed.  
  
"No. Chocolate, basketball and her guitar." Hermione laughed. "I mean look at the way she dresses."  
  
"Sporty. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. She's just not the type to have a boyfriend and little does she know that she's broken quite a few hearts." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Like her mother." Harry put one arm around Hermione.  
  
"I know." Hermione joked. Sadie ran to a certain shop.  
  
"Looks like something caught her eye." Hermione laughed. "Poor K, that girl is forever running around and he has to trail behind her."  
  
Sadie ran out of the shop waving at Hermione and she held up two fingers.  
  
"What's she saying?" Ginny looked at Hermione.  
  
"She found something for both me and her." Hermione laughed and began to run. "Be right back."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched from behind as Hermione spoke to the gang. He watched as she ran.  
  
"She's changed so much." Draco laughed. At that moment Sadie ran out for the third time and ran to Ashley who was trudging behind them.  
  
"Aunt Ash!!" She squealed. "Three!!"  
  
Ashley laughed and ran along beside her.  
  
"Those three act like kids. You have to wonder who the youngest one is." Harry laughed.  
  
"People!" Gracie called from behind. "Those three girls just found a shop we'll be here for quite sometime. Let's go get some ice cream cones."  
  
The group followed Gracie.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, look at this!" Sadie held out a cute little baseball cap. "They have it in blue, gray and black"  
  
"Think that's a find! Look at these spaghetti straps. And in all three colors too!" Ashley held it out.  
  
"I found two more things!" Hermione held out. "Jeans and jackets! Of course the jeans are all the same but I think they should have this in our sizes."  
  
The three girls giggled with glee and went to try the outfits on.  
  
"Aww. we look so cute." Sadie admired as the three girls stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"We?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh. okay then me." Sadie giggled.  
  
"Let's go pay for it!" Hermione clapped her hands as they went to the counter. They put their old outfits in the plastic bags and walked out of the shop. There were people who were giving them strange looks because they were wearing the same outfits.  
  
"Oh! Look at that shop!" Sadie pointed. The three girls handed their things to K and walked to the next shop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We've been here for an hour and they still haven't returned." Seamus said shutting his eyes. Ginny and Pansy were not very accustomed to shopping in London yet so they stayed with the rest of the group.  
  
"Look at Ryan. He fell asleep." Ginny laughed pointing to her nephew who was asleep.  
  
"We're back!" Ashley beamed. The group looked at the three girls. They were wearing identical outfits only in three different colors. Sadie was in blue, Hermione in gray and Ashley in black. They were wearing the same jeans, their jackets were wrapped around their waists. They were wearing the caps and of course shades.  
  
"You guys look like triplets." Ginny laughed.  
  
Ryan rubbed eyes and screamed. "Ahh! I thought I was looking at three Sadie's. One is enough for me."  
  
"Not funny. You're definitely off my Christmas list and I'll have you know that I give the best gifts." Sadie smiled.  
  
"Can we go now?" Andy looked at the three girls.  
  
"Wait!" Sadie yelled causing everyone to look at her. "I forgot my bag. You all stay for a few seconds."  
  
She turned around and ran. But as usual when she wasn't looking she bumped into someone. Hermione glanced at K and he ran to help her.  
  
"Oh, gosh. I'm really sorry." Sadie bit her lip and removed her glasses.  
  
"It's o." The boy helped her up. "Wow!"  
  
"Sadie." K approached them. The boy quickly backed away.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You can bump into me again." The boy flirted.  
  
"I'd rather not." Sadie returned his smile and laughed.  
  
"Aaron." He put out his hand.  
  
"Sadie." She shook it. "I have to go. You can go back K. I'll just get my bag from in there." She pointed and ran off again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you the way that boy looked at her?" Pansy looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'm used to it. It happens all the time. My daughter's attractive. what can I do about it?"  
  
Draco got this strange feeling when the guy looked at Sadie. What Draco didn't realize is that it was the natural fatherly instinct coming out.  
  
"You should see the guys back home look at her." Ashley out in. "You won't believe how many offers she's gotten to do commercials."  
  
"Oh. I'll definitely believe that no questions asked." Pansy said.  
  
K began to approach again.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She left her bag."  
  
"What's new?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
Sadie was now running back when the wind blew off her cap.  
  
"Shit," She mumbled to herself and went to get it.  
  
"Is it me? Or am I the only lucky one." Sadie looked to find the Aaron guy standing in front of her again.  
  
"Oh no. You see that guy over there?" She pointed to Ryan who was looking at them. "I've bumped into him more than three times and I only arrived yesterday."  
  
"Oh. So you're not British?" The boy asked.  
  
"Hello Captain Obvious!" She laughed.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"The Hyatt."  
  
"Cool. Me too." He beamed. "I hope to see you around again."  
  
Sadie bit her lip then got her hat and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oohh. what happened back there?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I don't know." Sadie shrugged as she noticed everyone looking at her.  
  
"Oh, please like you didn't think he was cute." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I guess he had a nice smile but not a big deal." Sadie shrugged it off. Hermione shot her friends the "I told you so" look. "And oh yeah."  
  
They began to walk back to the hotel.  
  
"He's staying at the hotel too." Sadie looked at her mom.  
  
Ginny looked at her nephew. There was jealousy written all over his face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The group finally arrived at the hotel. They went their separate ways but Sadie and Ryan continued with their plans.  
  
"I'll see you later mom." Sadie smiled. "Let's let K relax just this once please."  
  
"Okay." Hermione finally gave in. Sadie ran to her mom and flung her arms around her.  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"I know." Hermione laughed. She removed her cap and placed it beside Sadie's.  
  
There was a faint knock in the door.  
  
"One sec!" Hermione yelled and walked over to the door. She opened it. "Draco?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie told K that she was going to go down alone this time and it took awhile before he gave in. Sadie went down to the place where she promised to meet Ryan. She spotted him. His back was turned so she decided to play a little prank on him. She ran to him and jumped on his back.  
  
"Hey!" She jumped on him. He was now piggybacking her around.  
  
"Hello to you too." He laughed. Sadie had to admit that he had the nicest blue eyes and the cutest smile. "Let's go." He walked with her still on him.  
  
"You can put me down now." She laughed. He ran with her still on his back. "Ahh!!"  
  
The two teenagers continued to laugh.  
  
"Last one in the pool is a rotten banana peel!" Ryan yelled. Sadie laughed and ran in at the same time as he did.  
  
The two teenagers continued to play around in the pool. Wetting, each other, fighting and just having fun. Sadie knew that this was the beginning of a great friendship but what she didn't know was that Ryan thought differently.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stood there in shock.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Draco looked at her calmly. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"We do." She looked at him seriously. "Come in."  
  
Draco trotted behind her. He watched in awe as he saw the beautiful woman she had become.  
  
"How have you been Draco?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"That's not why I'm here." Draco looked at her.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Who is Sadie?"  
  
Hermione looked him in the eye. "Your daughter."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't start with me Draco Malfoy. You know very well how." Hermione glared at him angrily.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I knew you wouldn't have wanted her."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Do you remember the very last conversation we had?"  
  
Draco thought for a minute.  
  
"I was practically throwing all the close in and couldn't take a hint."  
  
"You could've told me!" Draco protested.  
  
"That doesn't mean that you would've wanted her!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Okay, look me in the eye and tell me that if you could turn back time to fifteen years ago you would've been there to support me." Hermione looked him in the eyes again. Draco turned away. "I knew it! And I knew why. I didn't tell you about her to hurt you Draco. I knew how much life had in store for you. I knew how many duties you had to fulfill as a Malfoy. And most of all I knew how much having a child at that age would destroy you."  
  
"That's why you ran." Draco continued for her.  
  
"I did not run!" Hermione yelled. "I walked away. I had to. I had to let you go so that you could be what life wanted you to be. You had so many dreams Draco and I just couldn't be the cost of taking all that away from you."  
  
"But you were in those dreams, Mione." It had been too long since the last time anyone had every called Hermione that. Tears began to flow from her eyes.  
  
"But was Sadie in it?" She asked. "When I was in those dreams was there ever a third person? A child?" Draco shook his head in shame. "I knew you didn't want this baby but I did. I wanted her more than life itself because she was the best of you and me. And if I couldn't keep you at least I would still have her. The words that you spoke fifteen years ago were the same words that broke my daughters heart just last night."  
  
Draco looked at her stunned as the words kept flowing from her mouth.  
  
"When I was at the bottom of the pit her mere smile brought me back up again. And I would do anything to make her happy, anything. Even if it means that it'll cost me my own happiness because what most people don't know is that I can never repay her for all the nights she's comforted me when I needed it. For all the days she stayed home with me instead of going to the mall with her friends and most especially for every time she just went up to me and wrapped her small arms around me and smiled and said 'I love you mama.' for absolutely no reason. And for all the times she understood why I couldn't be there for her when she was there for me every single time I needed her. She loves me unconditionally. How many people in this world can actually say that they never gave up on me. only she can."  
  
"And her mere presence let's me be proud of myself knowing that I raised an angel. I was in labor with her for a long time but when she finally came out and I saw those beautiful brown eyes I knew I was worth something. And the history, the struggle that she and I have gone through, you will never know what that's like. And no one can ever take her away from me."  
  
Draco looked at her. She really loved this child with all her heart and clearly the child loved her just as much.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you how much I needed you these past years?" He asked her. "I was in pain too and I had no one. You had her."  
  
"But you hurt her!" Hermione yelled. "Whether you had the knowledge or not you did and nothing can ever remove that mark. Physical wounds heal faster than emotional ones. And her own father gave her that."  
  
"But what about me? Is it always about you?"  
  
"This was never about me. This was about my child. our child. And right now the only one you should really be talking to is that beautiful fifteen-year- old that you should call your daughter. I don't think I deserve any apology, she does. She's hurting but somehow she manages to show the rest of the world that she's not. She's so strong and I know who she took after." She put her hand in Draco's. "You. I'm sorry Draco for all the years I've caused you pain. And right now that is all I can give you."  
  
"I forgave you the instant that you left."  
  
"And now all she needs is to forgive you. Talk to her Draco. Tell her." Hermione put her arms around him. "She needs to know exactly how you feel. Deep inside her she's breaking and it won't stop until you confront her."  
  
Draco finally realized how much pain he caused his own daughter.  
  
"I've missed you so much Hermione." He hugged her.  
  
"I've missed you too but I think Sadie's missed you far more." Hermione backed away from him.  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Guess what? I am finished with chapter seven. No joke! So you all better push that little review button and tell me what you think.  
  
A/N: Will Draco finally confront Sadie? Will father and daughter finally make peace? How will do it? Will it work? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am almost done with chapter six so as soon as I get another set of reviews I will post this. Is that cool? Watch out for the next chapter. it's just getting better and better!  
  
So go push that little button that all of us author's love so much and review!!  
  
God speed!  
  
--- guitar-goddess  
  
P.S. Could you all check out my other stories? And tell me which one you think is the best because personally I think I like this story the most. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Oh! And those who are waiting for their names to be mentioned it will be in the next chapter. the seventh one! So if you're all nice and if you all review I promise to post the seventh chapter in the same day as well. 


	7. The Big Date

I HOPE ALL OF YOU READ MY A/N AND THE SPECIAL THANKS BECAUSE I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO POINT OUT:  
  
A/N: The chapter that I have been longing to do! Seriously. I've dreamt of doing this chapter. I'm really having so much fun writing this story and I thank God for giving me this idea. (Sorry I'm very Catholic in a strange not so way) And now I want to tell all of you that this is all fanfiction. For once in my life I have control over something, my writing. And when authors write fiction whatever they want to happen can happen because it is all in the mind of the author. Like if I wanted Voldemort to be good, I could make him good and vice-versa, okay? So just because I turn a devil into an angel in my story doesn't mean that it is going to happen in real life.  
  
Summary: There will barely be any action on the other characters in this chapter. Mostly it will be between Draco and Sadie. From what I've read most of you are aching for this one to come so I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: I went on line and saw that I got like thirty plus reviews so I really want to thank you all and I am going to thank each and everyone to let you know that I really appreciate it. Gosh! Honestly I love all your reviews! You guys have got to see me right now I am like beaming from ear to ear, aaahhh!! (Now I feel like Miss Universe, "Oh! If I only had a brain" - Miss Congeniality!) Thanks to FreeZze Mint, avri (your name will be mentioned in the upcoming chapters), Bloody Raven (Isabel - Mabuhay!), Lady Malfoy (Megz, I promise to put you in the story but in the upcoming chapters so watch out!), Sam, Maddie (I will forever thank you! Thanks for reviewing! And Ron did die. patience is a virtue. haha), angel_1215, Sam (I'll see what I can do with the picture thing), ckrfan, nko, Melissa, A Fan, Banana Flavored Eskimo, Morgan, Kaitiland (I e-mailed!), Sushie-Chan (another faithful reader!), Fruit Loop (FANKS!), rynn, cheerchik 113, CindyLea, Kaiirei (here's more!), tomsbeachchikbum, Moonshine, Kat (I'm not sure how many Kat's there are. you're probably all one person and I've thanked you like three times! LOL!)  
  
And now this is my turn to reason out. As the author I want to explain something so whether you are the person who sent me the comments or not I hope you read this too. I will not mention any names.  
  
To No. 1 - What I trying to point out in the story is that Hermione sacrificed her own happiness for Draco (going way back). Now she is willing to give up everything for her daughter and Sadie knows that which is why Sadie didn't get mad. The two girls share a special bond. And Sadie being the daughter she is understood why her mom hadn't told her father and it wasn't for selfish reasons. It goes with the saying, "Sometimes you need to be selfish to be selfless." I hope I cleared that out. And sorry if I frustrated you. PEACE! And thank you for allowing me to voice out my opinion. And BTW, I'm glad you like the story, I enjoy writing it. : )  
  
To No. 2 - Your review really caught my eye. Dear, the reason we are in fanfiction is because we want to write fanfics. Fanfics allow the writer to let their imagination go wild! So when people want Draco to be the good guy he can become the good guy because this is all FICTION! That is why we have the disclaimers and everything else. And maybe some of us really can't accept that there are people who are naturally evil. Maybe there are people in this world who don't think that there really is danger behind the walls of their own homes. There are people like that. And you know what. I know a girl who used to remind me of Draco, a lot! Looking back she did some pretty nasty things to me but you know what? Later on she became my best friend. And my old best friend became my best enemy so in this world anything is possible. People change. And if you ask me no matter what there is probably a good side to everyone and that includes Saddam Hussein but that is only from my point of view. And for your 411 I do not want him dead. No one deserves to die, no one is allowed to make that decision. So thank you for allowing me to point this out. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. PEACE! God Bless! And I know Draco is REALLY ooc. : )  
  
Great Apologies: To everyone who doesn't like the way my fanfic is turning out, I'm sorry. To everyone who thinks I'm a sucky writer. this is my writing style, I can't do anything about it. To everyone who thinks my plot is screwed up. I'm sorry for you. I happen to like my story, a lot. So to sum it all up. whether you like my story or not. I AM SORRY! : ) And sorry if I sound like a b@#*&. : ) And I realized that if I try to make everyone happy I'll probably die of an anxiety attack. And so all I can do is. say sorry!  
  
Corrections: Y'all know what to do.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"A person who can't forgive, needs to be forgiven." - I don't know who made this again. sorry.  
  
"Sure, Draco." Hermione moved away from him.  
  
"Can I take Sadie out tonight. Just me and her." Draco looked at Hermione.  
  
"It's up to her. I'll inform K." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Without the bodyguard." Draco cut in. "I want you to be able to trust me to be alone with her."  
  
"But what will everyone else think?"  
  
"I'll tell them that I promised to show her what London is really like." Draco put his hand on top of hers. "The way you showed me."  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco. She did miss him. She missed him a lot.  
  
"Mom, I'm back from." Sadie walked into the room. "Oh." She glared at Draco. "You're here."  
  
"Sadie." Draco nodded his head.  
  
"Sadie baby come here first." Hermione clued her to come to them. "You two haven't met properly. Draco this is your daughter Sadie."  
  
"We've been introduced many times." Draco nodded his head.  
  
"He doesn't have a daughter. He said so himself." Sadie said coolly.  
  
"Sadie please." Hermione pleaded. The expression on Sadie's face softened. Draco knew at that very moment that this teenager would do anything to please her mother. "He would like to ask you something."  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Sadie eyes shot open. "You can't be serious."  
  
Draco looked at her as if asking for another answer.  
  
"I.uh." She turned to Hermione who nodded her head. "It's okay, I guess."  
  
"Okay." Draco smiled and clapped his hands. "You go and get ready and I'll be here after an hour and be prepared you're in for a long night." He said nervously. He obviously didn't know how to act around his own daughter.  
  
Sadie nodded her head and walked to her mother. Hermione put one arm around Sadie and smiled at Draco.  
  
"I knew she would've given you the chance." She smiled at him.  
  
Draco said his good-byes and walked out the door.  
  
"You knew I was going to say yes?" Sadie looked at her mom.  
  
"Without a doubt in my mind." Hermione gave her daughter a peck on the lips. (No malice! I kiss my mom on lips too!)  
  
"I've got to go get ready." Sadie pointed to the bathroom.  
  
"You make yourself pretty for your date with your daddy." Hermione felt weird using that term but somehow it came out naturally.  
  
"Mama?" Sadie turned to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened just a few moments ago?"  
  
"The words that I've been longing to say have finally come out and things are turning out okay." Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Now, go and get ready. You've only got an hour."  
  
"Please. I've got plenty of time." Sadie walked into the shower. She made sure not to show exactly how happy she was that she was finally going to be able to spend time with her father. But deep down she was still hurting but she refused to let Hermione know. She knew just how fragile her mother was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco nervously walked around his room. He had no idea why he had even gotten a room in the hotel his house was only a block away. (muggle house)  
  
He stood up straight and studied his reflection. He wanted to look good for his daughter. He wore a white polo and jeans. He looked like a model. (He always does) He looked at himself one more time in the mirror.  
  
And soon he was off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sadie he's going to be here any minute now." Hermione knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Almost done." Sadie's voice came from inside.  
  
"Out now." Hermione ordered. Sadie walked out of the bathroom in a short denim skirt and a pink spaghetti strapped top covered with a denim jacket. And on her feet was a pair of sneakers.  
  
"You look so cute."  
  
"The dress is skimpy." She tugged it. "Can't I just wear pants?"  
  
"No. You look fine." Hermione hugged her daughter. "Trust me. You know your mothers got fashion sense."  
  
"I do." She smiled.  
  
"Go fix your hair and don't tie it up leave it down. You've got great hair."  
  
"Okay." She walked back into the bathroom.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Hermione walked over and opened it.  
  
"Hey. Is she ready?" Draco asked.  
  
"Almost. Come in for a sec." Hermione opened the door a little wider. "Sammy your dad's here."  
  
"Who's Sammy?" Draco questioned.  
  
"It's my nickname for Sadie. Her real name is Samantha Danielle." Hermione smiled at him. "So from time to time I call her Sammy."  
  
"No you don't." A new voice came into the conversation. "Actually mom here wanted my real nickname to be Sandie but I kept for getting the N so it stuck to Sadie."  
  
"She gave herself her own name." Hermione smiled.  
  
"The history of names." Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Let's?" Draco looked at Sadie. He saw how cute she looked in that outfit. It pained Draco to know that he wasn't there for the last fifteen years of her life. She pulled her hair back with a pink headband.  
  
"Okay." Sadie smiled. She walked over to her mom and gave her a hug. "I feel like a girl. It's all so. pink."  
  
"You are a girl." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Home by one." Hermione looked at them. Draco glanced at her. "I was just kidding bring her back."  
  
"Can do." Draco s smiled. He looked at Sadie and walked out of the room. Sadie glanced at her mom one last time then followed her father.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going?" Sadie asked, as she got into the car making absolutely no eye contact.  
  
"I've got a lot in mind but our first stop will be the restaurant then the arcade."  
  
"The arcade?" She raised an eyebrow. "You have arcades here?"  
  
"Hey. Don't belittle the British. We've got everything you've got." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Sorry." The rest of the trip to the restaurant was mostly quiet.  
  
They finally got to the restaurant and soon were seated in their seats. It was a quiet place on the balcony of what seemed to be a very old house.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sadie looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco wiped his mouth.  
  
"Why did you take me out tonight? Did mom put you up to this?"  
  
"No." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Is this someway to make you feel better because your guilty of what you said?"  
  
"In some ways yes but not completely no."  
  
"Then why? Why'd you take me out tonight?" Sadie looked her father in the eyes.  
  
"Because I wanted to get to know my daughter."  
  
His words caught Sadie by surprise. "You don't have a daughter."  
  
"I did. I lost her last night and I found her again today in her mother's heart."  
  
Sadie looked up at Draco tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't know about you. And I am so sorry if I caused you so much pain but I didn't know." Draco just let his feelings pour out. "I lost Hermione. uhh. your mother a long time ago and seeing her again after nearly sixteen years. it's a lot to handle. And I finally put the puzzle together. Now I know why you ran out last night."  
  
Sadie merely nodded her head.  
  
"I had no intention to hurt you and I would take back every single word I said." Draco pleaded to his daughter. "I do anything just to let you know how sorry I am. And I would die happy if I knew that I had your forgiveness. I didn't know who you were Sadie and I still don't know who you are now but I want you to know that I want to get to know you. I've missed fifteen years of your life and right now I just want to be there for you for the rest."  
  
Draco's words softened Sadie's heart. For the first time ever Sadie gave Draco her first, real smile.  
  
"There's this fatherly instinct kicking in telling me that I love you whether I know you or not and I do. But I want to know you and I want to love you." Draco finished his speech.  
  
"Thank you." Sadie whispered as tears fell from her eyes when their food arrived.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For returning the father I never had but lost." Sadie smiled through her tears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione tossed and turned in her bed but still couldn't sleep. There was a small knock in the door. Hermione stood up to find Ginny and Pansy standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh hi guys. Come on in." She walked to her bed (the one she shared with Sadie) and lay back down. "What brings you two here?"  
  
"Nothing. We just thought you'd like to hangout." Ginny whispered and took a seat on Hermione's bed and so did Pansy. "We really missed you."  
  
Hermione got misty-eyed and sat back up. "I missed you guys too." The three girls hugged.  
  
"Where's Sadie?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She's with her father."  
  
"Oh I hope everything's okay." Pansy looked worried.  
  
"Draco wouldn't do anything to her there is no reason to be worried."  
  
"I'm not worried about what Draco will do but what Sadie will do to Draco. You should've seen the looks she was shooting at him this morning."  
  
The girls continued to chatter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So where are we going to now?" Sadie looked at Draco.  
  
"Arcade!" He yelled. Sadie beamed.  
  
The father and daughter spent the next two hours fooling around in the arcade. Eating junked and playing. As they were leaving Sadie spotted something that she wanted to do.  
  
"Look!" She pointed. "I want to go to the photo booth!"  
  
Draco smiled at his daughter and they walked to the photo booth. There was not enough space so Sadie had to sit on Draco's lap. They took three sets of pictures one for Sadie, one for Draco and one for Hermione.  
  
"Now that, that's done. Let's go do my favorite part of the trip." Draco took Sadie's hand and walked out of the arcade. They walked passed the car.  
  
"We're walking to the place?" Sadie questioned.  
  
"Like it's so far." Draco pointed to the garden with the lake in the middle and over the lake there was a bridge.  
  
"This place is so familiar." Sadie looked around.  
  
"It should, we were here this morning. This is the Lafayette Gardens."  
  
Sadie laughed and clung onto Draco's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Draco looked down at Sadie. "You don't stop asking questions do you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Look up." Draco pointed to the sky.  
  
"Oh my god! It's absolutely beautiful." She gasped when she saw how beautiful the sky was. Millions and billions of starts were twinkling.  
  
"Come on let's go rent one of those telescope things." Draco pulled her hand.  
  
"Where?" Sadie looked around.  
  
"There." He pointed to an old man beside a sign that read. "God's Creations."  
  
Draco and Sadie looked at the stars. Draco moved the telescope a little.  
  
"Look at the biggest one in this part." Draco allowed Sadie to look.  
  
"Wow! It's blue!" She said in shock.  
  
"I made that for your mom and I pretended to discover it. The benefits you get from being a witch. You should've seen your mom when I told her about it. She was smiling for like two weeks."  
  
Sadie smiled. "She never told me."  
  
"You should ask her about it then." Draco looked at her.  
  
"I will." She assured Draco.  
  
Draco took Sadie to the bridge.  
  
"Dance with me." He put out his arms.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
Sadie reluctantly put out her hands. "This is weird. There's no music."  
  
Draco laughed. "That was the same thing I said to your mother sixteen years ago."  
  
"I don't get it. We keep doing what you and mom did."  
  
"You see I had so much fun that night. So I completely mapped out and copied what we did that night. I wanted this night to be as memorable for you as it was for me so many years ago. I wanted the first time you met your father to be just as memorable."  
  
"Draco." A voice interrupted. "Draco Malfoy?"  
  
A tall fare-skinned girl approached them.  
  
"Morgan! Oh wow! It's been so long!" Draco smiled at her.  
  
"How have you been. I heard you were getting married."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Morgan!" Someone called out.  
  
"Well, I've got to go but do call me. Wait. who is this lovely girl. She looks very young." Morgan commented. Sadie was in awe of her beauty. She looked like a super-model.  
  
"This is Sadie." Draco said. Sadie gave Morgan a weak smile. "My daughter." Sadie's heart soared when Draco said that. For the first time in her life she felt like she could jump up and hit the sky.  
  
Morgan gave Draco an awkward smile and walked away.  
  
"By the way Sadie. you are a very lovely girl." Morgan called out.  
  
"Funny she should say that." Sadie laughed. "I was about to say how beautiful she was."  
  
Sadie continued to smile at Draco.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You've just made this the most memorable night of my life." She kissed her father on the cheek. "Who was she?"  
  
"A girl I went out with for awhile. We're just really good friends now."  
  
Sadie nodded her head as she and Draco continued to dance around.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow." Hermione smiled at her friends as they left the room. She glanced over at the clock. 2:07 a.m.  
  
She walked over to her night table and dialed Sadie's number.  
  
"I'm here in the lobby." Sadie giggled.  
  
"Okay." By the tone of Sadie's voice alone Hermione knew she had a good night and Hermione was very happy about it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie and Draco walked into the hotel. A certain girl caught Sadie's eye. She had long brown hair and Sadie knew that smile a mile away. Sadie tugged Draco's hand and they walked toward the girl.  
  
"Oh my god! Sasha!!" Sadie let go of Draco's hand.  
  
The girl who heard her name called turned to Sadie and recognized her.  
  
"Sadie!" Her eyes filled with shock and tears.  
  
"Oh gosh. I can't believe it's you." Sadie smiled at her friend after a long hug. "Look at you."  
  
"Look at me? Look at you!" She smiled.  
  
"You look amazing." Sadie hugged her friend again.  
  
Sasha and Sadie had been friends since childhood. Sasha, Crystal and Sadie used to hangout together all the time. They were the three musketeers. It had been two years since Sasha moved away.  
  
"Are you staying in the hotel?" Sadie asked.  
  
"No. I live here silly." Sasha laughed. Her parent's were geologists so they were forever moving around Sadie had lost track of where they were.  
  
"Crystal is going to flip when I tell her this. How come your in the hotel?"  
  
"My cousin."  
  
"Oh, we really need to catch up." Sadie bit her lip. "You want to spend the day with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. I'll have to bring my cousin though."  
  
"All good." Sadie smiled.  
  
"Sadie we should go up." Draco out his hand on his daughters shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sasha. this is Draco Malfoy." Sadie introduced them. This was going to be the first time Sadie ever used this term."My dad."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here it is chapter seven! Yeah! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story whether it is a flame or not. I really do appreciate it. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. By the way things are going to start slowing down because I have an arm problem. It started earlier this year (sometime in January) and I had to go through rehab for it (MY ARM!). So if things do slow down, I hope you all understand.  
  
Happy Easter and God Bless and before I leave. again. I'm sorry!  
  
--- guitar-goddess : ) 


	8. Romacing Around

Dedication: To my mom and dad, I love you! My Ate (older sister) Isabel and Ally-boo! And finally to the readers, where would I be without you all? (claps her hands for you guys) God thanks for giving me this idea!  
  
A/N: I just posted chapter 7. I hope I didn't offend anyone in anyway. Or if it wasn't the question you all expected it to be. Sorry if it didn't turn out properly but don't worry. This is definitely a Draco and Hermione fic. Why else would I put it here? Just wait patiently for the chapter to come. It'll be here very soon I assure you all.  
  
Special Thanks: To all the people whom reviewed. You all just brighten my day with the reviews that you make. And I am beaming.  
  
Great Apologies: Sorry if you didn't expect that question. I know you were all probably thinking that Draco was going to ask Hermione to marry him but I am taking it slow in this fic. I want all of you to enjoy by the time I end it. I hope you are all enjoying. And like I said, I do this for all of you!  
  
Summary: This is the romance chapter. And by request of one of my readers I mentioned Fred's name and him having a little girl. Maybe, later on in the story I can put her in.  
  
Corrections: You know what to do if I make a mistake.  
  
Must Reminder: Please read the story "To The One Who Taught Him" by I-luv- c00kies. It's an amazing story!! I'm telling you all, it is a big must! And if you do trust my taste you'll read it and trust me you won't regret it!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up"  
  
Author: James Baldwin  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of the television. She sat up at rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Good Lord child." She looked at Sadie. "The dawn hasn't broken."  
  
"The dawn broke a long time ago." Sadie laughed. "Now you need to zip up your beautiful thing you use to kiss and tell."  
  
"What are you watching." She cuddled next to her daughter.  
  
"Shh. I don't know the title but it's really sad." Sadie shushed her mom.  
  
"Okay. Someone grouchy."  
  
"And someone's annoying." Sadie put her hand over Hermione's mouth.  
  
Hermione nibbled it a little. When Sadie finally pulled it off Hermione concentrated on the TV. Hermione recognized the movie. It was a Bette Midler movie called, "Beaches."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up the next morning with a smile plastered across his face. When Sadie introduced him to her friend yesterday he had never been happier because for the first time ever Sadie called him Dad. The moment she said that word Draco knew in his heart that she had forgiven him. Draco walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. There was a knock on the door. Draco wiped his face and went to answer it.  
  
"Can I help you?" Draco looked at the bellboy.  
  
"Actually sir I just wanted to give you this." The bellboy handed him a note.  
  
"Thank you." Draco looked at the boy and realized that he was still standing there waiting for a tip. Draco walked to his bedside and got a couple of coins. He walked back to the door and handed it to the lad.  
  
"Thank you, sir." The boy nodded his head.  
  
Draco slipped the note open.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gracie had sent everyone in the group a note each to their hotel rooms.  
  
We will see all of you at the hotel café. -Gracie  
  
She sent this out to everyone including the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione pretended to gasp. "Sadie look! We have been invited to eat!" Hermione looked at her daughter who's full attention was still on the television. "It is from the queen of England!" Still Sadie didn't budge. "King William (future!), has requested my hand in marriage. Uh!" Tears began to fall from Sadie's eyes.  
  
She stood up and headed for the bathroom. "That was so sad." She turned back to her mother. "And mom, there is no queen of England. Oh can I be the maid of honor in your wedding?"  
  
"Sure, whatever!" Hermione flipped the note onto the table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Aunt Ginny." Ryan walked back into the room that he had been sharing with his Aunt. "Gracie has invited us to lunch."  
  
"Oh, joy." Ginny said sarcastically. "Then she's probably going to take us to another boring museum." She walked into the bathroom.  
  
Ryan was already ready for the day. He was excited because he knew that Sadie was going to be there, but somehow he was confused.  
  
"What's on your mind, Ry?" Ginny walked to her nephew. Ryan hadn't noticed that he completely spaced out. He turned away. Ginny knew based on experience from all her brothers that it was about a girl. "Please don't tell me that this is about Sadie."  
  
"Why? What if it is?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I was talking to her mother yesterday. And Ryan I know that Sadie likes you, a lot but it's just not the way you want her to. And if you think she does there is probably like a 5% chance that it's more than friendship."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Ryan laughed. "She gave a positive response to all my clues."  
  
"How old are you, again?"  
  
"Sixteen but that's besides the point."  
  
"All that stuff she does with you. she only thinks of you as a friend and nothing more. She's not at that boy-crazy stage yet. When she looks at you all she probably sees is between a cool guy friend or just the plain big brother and nothing more." Ginny warned.  
  
Ryan didn't quite understand what his aunt was telling him. Somehow he felt that Sadie liked him too. I mean she just continued to flirt with him all day long.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two girls finally left their room at around one.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times Gracie sent me messages?" Hermione looked at her daughter as they got into the elevator.  
  
"I have an idea because from the look on K's face it looks as if she texted him as well." Sadie giggled and looked at her bodyguard.  
  
The three walked into the restaurant. Gracie had reserved a private room for the lunch.  
  
"What happened to you?" Was the first thing Gracie asked when they entered the room.  
  
"Sorry." The two girls said in unison. They shot each other glances but they knew that it was no time to jinx each other.  
  
"It's about time you two showed up." Hermione's mom, Anne stood up.  
  
"Nana!" Sadie yelled and ran into her grandmothers awaiting arms.  
  
"My you've grown." Anne commented.  
  
"Well before we go back to having lunch." Gracie stood up. "Hermione, Sadie this is Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Sadie beamed. She knew that the couple sitting right before her was her grandparents but she and Draco made a deal that they were to tell know one that she was his daughter. According to Draco he would just tell everyone after the wedding.  
  
"Hermione, I know you from somewhere." Narcissa began.  
  
"You should mother." Draco butted in. "She was my best friend way back from Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, now I remember you. What happened to you?" Narcissa questioned.  
  
"I." Hermione took a seat. She knew it was going to be a long story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The group was now having desert when the waiter came in.  
  
"I have a lady who is looking for a Miss Granger in the lobby." He informed them.  
  
Hermione stood up and excused herself. She was outside for quite sometime.  
  
"Wonder what happened to your mom." Ryan whispered in Sadie's ear.  
  
Hermione stepped back into the room and Sadie's eyes shot up when she saw who was around Hermione's arm. "Guess I wasn't the Miss Granger they were looking for."  
  
"Sasha." Sadie wiped her mouth and walked over to her friend. "Everyone this girl here is one of me bestest friends, Sasha, Sasha meet everyone." The group laughed.  
  
"Well it looks like we'll be a lot more than we already are." Hermione opened the door again.  
  
"Aaron?" Sadie looked at the boy in surprise.  
  
"Sadie." He looked just as shocked.  
  
A girl walked in after him. "Avryelle!" Sadie ran to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"I can't believe you remember me." The girl giggled.  
  
"Of course I do." Sadie smiled. "We had the best weekend."  
  
"Two years ago." Sasha laughed.  
  
"You're related to him?" Sadie asked the two girls.  
  
They nodded. "He's my cousin."  
  
"And my brother." Avryelle put in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Hermione, Harry Ginny and all the teenagers decided to go around London together. Ashley had plans to spend the whole day with some friends. Sadie made sure to tell Sasha not mention anything about Draco being her father. Lucius and Narcissa split from the group for an hour to fun some errands.  
  
"Where did Seamus and Pansy go?" Hermione asked her friends.  
  
"I don't know. I think Pansy wasn't feeling well again."  
  
"Oh Harry look at that!" Ginny pointed at a small shop. "I have to see that."  
  
"Please excuse us." Harry took his girlfriends hand. (There I mentioned it. I think that'll be the only Harry/Ginny part)  
  
The teenagers were caught up in their own conversation.  
  
"Mom!" Sadie ran to Hermione. "Can we go to the arcade. please, please, please!!"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. "What about me."  
  
"You could stay with him." Sadie pointed to Draco. He shot her a look, Sadie giggled and moved closer. "I mean. you could stay with dad." She smiled when she used that term.  
  
"And what will I do with him? He's as boring as looking at a painting for two hours."  
  
"Hey! I'm still here aren't I. Go to the arcade with your little friends. I need to talk to this Granger here."  
  
"Okay." Sadie beamed and ran back to the group.  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione. "Come on let's go to the forest thing by the park over there."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione shot him a look. He grabbed her hand and ran.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are those two running off to?" Ryan asked pointing to Sadie's parents.  
  
"Oh, da. I mean Draco just wanted to look at something." Sadie saved. "Come on let's go to the arcade."  
  
The five teenagers and of course K were soon off to the arcade.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked nervously but deep down inside she felt a rush. What no one else knew was that Hermione was still in-love with Draco and Hermione, being who she is was able to hide all that.  
  
"Somewhere." Draco shushed her.  
  
Hermione allowed him to pull her along.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione looked around as they got to their destination. "This place reminds me of the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts." she giggled.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione when she did that. He wasn't afraid to tell her that he was still in-love with her.  
  
"Does anyone know that I am Sadie's father?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione put her head down and shook it. "No one."  
  
He gently put his hand on Hermione jaw and lifted her face slowly. Hermione looked into the eyes of Draco. She saw every emotion he was feeling at that very moment. She knew that he was still in-love with her. at least she thought he was.  
  
Draco tucked in a strand of Hermione's hair. "You are so beautiful."  
  
Hermione turned away. Draco moved closer to her and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
'Be strong Hermione turn away.' Her thoughts told her.  
  
Draco knew she was getting uncomfortable. "Let you heart decided for you." He whispered.  
  
Hermione knew exactly what her heart wanted. Her heart wanted Sadie to be happy, her heart wanted to have a family and most of all her heart wanted Draco. Hermione slithered her arms around Draco's neck pulling him closer. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity but finally Hermione pulled away.  
  
"I can't." She looked away from him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Why Draco? You know exactly why! You are about to marry my cousin in a mere three days." Hermione buried her face in her hands. "And I am her maid of honor for crying out loud."  
  
"But Ashley and I both made it clear to each other that we didn't want to get married." Draco put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I don't love her, I love you."  
  
"Draco it's been fifteen years." Hermione began. She knew inside that what they were doing was wrong whether they are in-love or not.  
  
"Hermione look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." Draco bent down trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at him weakly. "I. I. I." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I don't love you."  
  
"You're lying." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Then why ask me the question if you knew the answer." Hermione cried.  
  
"Because I want to know if you really love me too."  
  
"I do." Hermione put her head down in shame. "I love you so much but we could never be. We were not meant to be together."  
  
"Don't say that." Draco pleaded.  
  
"It's the truth!" Hermione broke down. "And it hurts. It hurts me more than anything. I've never been so confused in my entire life. I can't love you with the knowledge that you are about to marry my only cousin!"  
  
"If I told you that we are planning to break it off during the wedding itself would you believe me?" Draco asked. Hermione traced her finger along his stomach feeling his abdomen. She nodded her head weakly. Draco smiled to himself then lifted her face again. "I love you Hermione Granger and I promise you that by the time this week is over you will have me for the rest of you life." He brought his face down to hers and kissed her again.  
  
Hermione's heart was soaring.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh you guys look!" Sadie said excitedly pointing to the basketball court in the arcade. "We have to play. Girls versus guys."  
  
"Prepare to be creamed." Aaron said tapping Ryan on the shoulder.  
  
"You obviously haven't played with Sadie and Sasha on one team yet." Avryelle laughed. "To make it fair. I won't play."  
  
"Avri." Sadie looked at her friend.  
  
"It's okay. I'll be a sub or something like that." Avryelle smiled.  
  
The game began. K was the referee.  
  
"Traveling, double dribble!" would be the words he called out from time to time. Finally he blew the whistle and the game was over.  
  
"Yeah!" The girls gave each other fives.  
  
"You girls are good." Aaron nodded his head.  
  
"Very." Was all Ryan could say. They were both out of breath.  
  
"I must say you've been practicing." Sadie looked at Sasha.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Come on kids it's time to go." The group called them.  
  
"I am exhausted." Ryan breathed. Sadie laughed and walked over to him.  
  
"I'll help you." Sadie laughed and put one arm around her neck as she assisted him.  
  
Aaron filled with jealousy and fury. The two boys really liked Sadie whether they were vocal about it or not. And Aaron being the player he was and is wanted Sadie.  
  
"You really don't have to." Ryan smiled at her.  
  
"I don't mind." She continued to help him walk.  
  
Ginny nudged Hermione.  
  
"This is definitely a first." Hermione whispered in her friend's ear. Draco on the other hand wasn't too happy about having a boy's hand draped over his daughter's shoulder. Of course he couldn't say anything because his parents were there.  
  
"Hey Sasha." Sadie laughed. "I've got myself a boy!"  
  
Sasha laughed alongside Sadie.  
  
"He's cute too." Sasha commented. Ryan turned bright red.  
  
"Especially when he's that shade." Sadie giggled. Ryan pulled his arm off her. "I was just kidding." She said defensively.  
  
"Never mind." Ryan had no idea why he pulled away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie's heart was crushed when Ryan pulled away from her. She never felt this way for any guy before. He knew that he just got a little irked out but Sadie was just kidding around.  
  
Ryan was walking way after the group. Sadie stopped and waited for him.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry for embracing you." Sadie apologized. "I was just kidding around."  
  
"No problem." He smiled at her. Every time he did that Sadie's heart melted. He slowly put his arm around her again. Sadie laughed and the two teenagers caught up with the group.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We'll see you all at dinner." The group parted ways when they got to the hotel.  
  
"Mom, I want to wear something nice tonight." Sadie rummaged through her clothes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing really." Sadie blushed.  
  
"You are so blushing!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"You have a crush on Ryan."  
  
"What if I do?" Sadie asked defensively.  
  
"That is so cute." Hermione laughed even harder.  
  
"Mom you are so retarded." Sadie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sadie you are so smitten!" Hermione ran.  
  
"I am going to get you!" Sadie ran after her mom. Finally Sadie caught up with her and they began to tickle each other. They finally got tired and both girls were lying on the floor.  
  
"That was tiring." Hermione panted.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So there must really be something about this Ryan guy." Hermione laughed.  
  
"There is. I don't know exactly but I have a good feeling about him." Sadie smiled. "What about you and dad?"  
  
"What about me and your father?"  
  
Sadie sat up and turned to her mom. "Don't start with me. I know you two still got feelings for each other."  
  
"Not true."  
  
"So true."  
  
"Not."  
  
"So."  
  
"Not, loser."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Stick."  
  
"Flubber."  
  
"Retard."  
  
"Grandma." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Grounded." Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Joking."  
  
"Still grounded."  
  
"You're as young as the freshly picked grass." Sadie laughed.  
  
"They don't live very long."  
  
"As young as a new born baby."  
  
"Are you saying I act like a baby?"  
  
"You are as beautiful as. as."  
  
"As."  
  
"Me!" Sadie laughed.  
  
"Good save youngen." Hermione stood up. "And about the Ryan thing. He likes you too."  
  
"How do you know that?" Sadie stood up.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryan called Sadie to tell her to meet him by the entrance of the rooftop before the dinner.  
  
"Mom please." Sadie pleaded.  
  
"Not without K."  
  
"I promise I'll ask Ryan if he has an older brother."  
  
"He's an only child."  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"Fred has a daughter and that's it."  
  
"Fine! If I have to play hard, I'll let you borrow that one-of-a-kind outfit I got last year."  
  
"Really?" Sadie nodded her head and Hermione put out her hand. "Deal."  
  
"Yes!" Sadie said triumphantly. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.  
  
She quickly got onto the elevator and waited to get to the highest floor.  
  
"Hey." Ryan smiled at her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I uh."  
  
"Yeah?" She took a seat beside him on the floor.  
  
"I want to know something, Sadie." Ryan looked her in the eye. "Do you like me?"  
  
"Huh?" Sadie turned away from him.  
  
"Aunt Ginny was right." He muttered to himself. "You only see me as a friend."  
  
"Ryan." Sadie began.  
  
"It's okay." He put up his hand. "I understand. I was warned. I can handle this."  
  
"Ry."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. Don't feel bad, you're not yet at that stage. I fully get it." Ryan nodded his head. "And if."  
  
"Ryan, shut up!" Sadie yelled. He looked at her with wide eyes. "You like me?" She smiled and bit her lip.  
  
Ryan put his head down. "Yeah. I do. I like you a lot."  
  
So this is how people got together. There really was a whole admitting scene. Sadie smiled. "I like you too."  
  
Ryan looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"You heard me the first time Weasley."  
  
"Wow! That's like really, wow!" Was all he managed to say. "Now that that is over with, what happens now?"  
  
Sadie rolled her eyes. "You're the more experienced one."  
  
"I. uh." Ryan leaned in and Sadie did too. They gave each other a small peck on the lips.  
  
Sadie wrinkled her nose. "That wasn't what I expected my first kiss to be like."  
  
"Sorry." Ryan apologized.  
  
Sadie laughed. Ryan glanced at her and she laughed even harder.  
  
"What?" He asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I didn't expect my first kiss to be like that. Now when I have my own grandchildren and I tell them about my first kiss. I'm going to tell them how much it sucked." She managed to say but continued laughing.  
  
"Wow! You just crashed my ego to point zero." Ryan shook his head. He saw how much it amused Sadie and soon enough he was laughing too.  
  
"I'm." She continued to laugh. "Sorry."  
  
"Come on let's get out of here." Ryan laughed and assisted Sadie to her feet.  
  
The two teenagers went down the elevator as Sadie continued to laugh. She was now crying.  
  
"Is she okay?" The old man who was going down with them asked.  
  
"Fine." Ryan smiled at him so many people were looking at them and Sadie was still laughing. Luckily he was able to get her to the dinner room where everyone else was.  
  
"I really feel bad." Ryan whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked at him and laughed. Her eyes were now blood shot. Then all of a sudden she stopped laughing, her eyes got wide.  
  
"Ugg!!" She held onto her neck and began to cough. Her tears were now flowing like anything.  
  
"Oh my god, Sadie!" Hermione ran across the room to her daughter. Sadie started making hand movements. "What does she need? Oh, water! Someone get her water."  
  
The waiter ran to them and handed Sadie a glass of water. She finally cleared her throat. She shut her eyes for a moment then looked up. Everyone had a worried expression on his or her face.  
  
"I'm. fine." She looked at Ryan who looked heart broken then she thought of the kiss again and began laughing.  
  
"Stop laughing!" He glared at her. A few more minutes later Sadie stopped laughing.  
  
"I don't understand why you were laughing so hard." Ryan muttered beside her.  
  
"It was just so funny." Sadie smiled.  
  
"I didn't find it funny."  
  
"Someone's touchy."  
  
"Look. I just got a little offended with what you said, that's it."  
  
"Yeah. And you just gave me the worst kiss ever." She giggled.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Ryan put his hand on his lap. Sadie looked down at it for a moment. She looked at everyone around them they all seemed to be caught up with their own conversations. Ryan looked really down. She gently slipped her hand in his. He looked up at her in shock. She smiled at him weakly. He returned the smile.  
  
"Love doesn't make the world go 'round.  
  
Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."  
  
Author: Franklin P. Jones  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know the last part is kind of weird but I found it funny. I don't know I mean think about it. What would you do if your first kiss was a flop? I mean. I found it funny. Sorry if you didn't.  
  
Somehow I managed to type another chapter. (Whether my arm is bad or not) And honestly I think this is a cute chapter definitely not my greatest works but it'll do.  
  
Happy Easter and God bless! And also don't forget to review!!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	9. Wrong Discoveries

A/N: Sorry it took so long. No Morgan is no threat to the wedding just an old friend bumping into Draco.  
  
Summary: Gracie discovers the plans of Draco and Ashley! And the girls try on their dresses!  
  
Great Apologies: Sorry!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone who reviewed. I won't acknowledge right now but in the next chapter I promise to make little notes to everyone that reviewed for chapter eight and this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It takes a second to meet a person, a minute to get to know them, a week to fall in-love with them and a lifetime to forget them." - I don't know.  
  
"I didn't know you were friends with Draco." Ashley looked at Hermione.  
  
"I probably just never mentioned it." Hermione looked around the bridal shop. The three girls were about to try on their gowns for the wedding.  
  
"I can't believe I'm the only brides maid." Sadie sat on the couch.  
  
"Why?" Ashley looked at her niece.  
  
"I mean you're supposed to at least have like five or something, right?"  
  
"No." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Okay I just feel weird about it that's all." Sadie shrugged.  
  
"Nothing to feel weird about." Ashley laughed. "You'll just look like a loner."  
  
"What?" Sadie shrieked.  
  
"I was just kidding." Ashley laughed along with Hermione. "Hermione still haven't told me why you never mentioned that you knew Draco and the rest."  
  
"I don't know. I just." Hermione trailed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I. . . " She trailed.  
  
"She used to date Harry!" Sadie saved. Hermione's eyes got wide.  
  
"Really?" Ashley looked at the two girls.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Hermione looked up. "He and I used to go you. . . We used to be. . . uh. . . boogie partners."  
  
Sadie stopped herself from laughing.  
  
"Boogie partners, huh?" Ashley raised an eyebrow. "I'll let you off the hook now Herm but trust me. . . "  
  
"They were! They were the best. . . uh. . . dancers." Sadie made a face. "Besides Aunt Ash we got to go try on the gowns." Sadie clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh like you really want to wear a gown." Ash shook her head.  
  
"Oh but I do." Sadie said in the most fake tone. "I'm going to look like a superstar!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(I'm going to try to describe the gowns so that you all can see how great they're going to look. Actually I have a drawing of the gowns but I don't have a scanner so you all have to make do with your imaginations.)  
  
Sadie's Gown - A white midriff with tassels of periwinkle beads at the bottom covering her stomach and her back. A straight cut skirt that doesn't flare open but allows her to move. Oh and the top is spaghetti strapped as usual. The gown is slightly lighter color to the beads. The back is similar to the front but lower top).  
  
Hermione's Gown - The top is a spaghetti strapped and corset like. At the upper hem of the blouse there are periwinkle beads. Similar to Sadie's bottom but hers clings to her hips more and flares a little at the bottom and there is a slit on the left side. The gown is the same color as Sadie's. The back is low.  
  
Ashley's Gown - Balloon skirt that glitters when light strikes it. Her top is also corset like but low back. Her sleeves hung on the sides of her arms as if they were not attached. A-symmetrical belt of white beads falls against her semi-puffy gown. And then there's another belt of white beads a little lower than her waist.  
  
Everything here is simple yet elegant. I wish I could show you all the photo's but try to work it out in your heads instead. It can be anything you want it to be.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom. I love this gown!" Sadie screamed in the dressing room.  
  
"Did I just hear my daughter say love and gown in the same sentence?" Hermione looked at Ashley.  
  
Ashley shot her a confused look. "Huh? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Never mind." Hermione stood up. "Baby, come out and let me see what you look like."  
  
"One sec." Sadie said excitedly.  
  
"She likes her gown." Ashley beamed at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I have a reason to." Sadie walked out of the dressing room. The two older Granger's were in awe of how she looked.  
  
"So" She turned around sheepishly. "What do you think?"  
  
"Your stomach looks like a window with those beads flinging around like that." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Actually I was thinking more on the line of belly dancing." She began to move around. "And of all people I expected you to be the one to build up my ego." Sadie shook her head.  
  
"You didn't let my finish, Samantha." Hermione looked at her daughter. "I want to use that for the wedding."  
  
Sadie clutched onto herself. "Uh-uh. This is mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! And there is nothing you can do about it." She ran back into the dressing room gleefully. "Oh and mom, you and Aunt Ash over here look stunning!"  
  
Hermione smiled at her cousin.  
  
"I guess we should get going." Ashley sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hermione looked at her watch. "We've been here the entire afternoon."  
  
"Let's go." The three girls walked out of the shop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ashley had to spend the rest of the day with Gracie talking.  
  
"Now go call your husband-to-be while I go to the bathroom." Gracie handed the phone to her daughter.  
  
"What why?" Ashley looked at her in shock. "He's the guy. He should call me."  
  
"Just call." Gracie said forcefully.  
  
Ashley got the number from her mother and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Draco's voice came to the phone.  
  
"Oh hey. Uh." Ashley bit her lip. "This is Ashley."  
  
"Oh, hi Ashley." He smiled to himself. "What's up?"  
  
"My mom wanted me to call you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know but she's in the bathroom right now." Ashley whispered. "So we can talk about the plans."  
  
Draco was silent for a moment. "Oh! The plans to break off the wedding. Well, I was thinking you could faint or something."  
  
"Mom will just continue it when I wake up."  
  
"Run away bride deal?"  
  
"Too Julia Roberts-ish."  
  
"How about, 'I don't love you Draco so go find some other girl to marry.'"  
  
"Nah that wouldn't work."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Someone needs to call off the wedding during the, 'Who something, something. . . blah!' part." Ashley told him.  
  
"No one will do no such thing." Gracie's voice came from behind.  
  
Ashley's eyes got big and she turned to her mother.  
  
"The big fish is in the house." She whispered to Draco.  
  
"Give me that." Gracie grabbed the phone from Draco. "If you do anything to destroy this wedding I will personally see that your entire family suffers for the next hundred years! Oh and make sure no one knows of this conversation if not you will suffer, a lot. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Ye. . .Yes ma'am." Draco said nervously.  
  
"Good." Gracie slammed down the phone.  
  
"Mom!" Ashley shrieked.  
  
"Oh don't you mom me!" Gracie yelled. "You will do absolutely nothing in that wedding because if you do I will personally kill Colin!"  
  
"You can't do that!" Ashley cried.  
  
"Watch me." Gracie shook her head. She pulled out the phone and began to mumble words. "I'll be out going for a walk with Hermione. I'll see you later."  
  
Ashley looked at her mother and broke into tears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Gracie were just strolling around the hotel.  
  
"Why'd you want to talk to me?" Hermione looked at her aunt.  
  
"It's your cousin. She was planning to call off this whole wedding during the actual ceremony." Gracie shook her head sadly. "I will do anything in my power to keep this wedding up."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything and I will make whoever's ruins it suffer, a lot." Gracie's eyes shone in anger.  
  
"Aunt Gracie you sound serious."  
  
"Believe me I am."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione weakly walked back to her room. When she got there Draco was sitting down talking to Sadie.  
  
"Hi mom!" Sadie smiled at her mother. She saw her expression, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sadie please go hang out with Ryan for a moment." Hermione looked at her daughter. She had to finish things with Draco. It was now or never. . .  
  
"Mom." Sadie began.  
  
"Now Samantha!"  
  
"Okay." She looked at Hermione weakly and walked out of the room.  
  
Draco made a move to hug Hermione.  
  
"Don't touch me." She put up her hand.  
  
"I know what's wrong." Draco began. "You know I can't call off the wedding, huh?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Baby." Draco moved closer to her but she moved away.  
  
"Don't call me that." She warned.  
  
"Let's talk about this." Draco took her hand and they walked to the couch.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Draco." Hermione looked at him. "We could never be anyway."  
  
"Herr. . . "  
  
"Let me finish. You will not do anything to destroy this wedding. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione looked at him. "Two days from now you will be the husband of Ashley no matter what. Don't do anything to destroy this wedding. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't." Draco told her. He made a move to wrap his arms around her and finally she gave in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie ran to Ryan's room quickly. Her tears were falling fast.  
  
"Sadie?" His face was shocked to see her there.  
  
"Ryan." She cried even harder. "Is Ginny here?"  
  
"No. what's wrong?"  
  
"Can I come in?" She muttered. Ryan took her hand and led her into the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My mom. . ." Sadie began. "She never pushed me away. I'm just so worried about her."  
  
"What happened?" Sadie explained. "Sadie, she probably just wanted to discuss something with Draco."  
  
"I guess but still. . ." Sadie began.  
  
Ryan gently put his hand on her chin and lifted it up. He made a move to kiss her gently brushing his lip against hers. Sadie smiled over his lips.  
  
"I'm guessing you fell better?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Much." She crawled over to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is like really short and I'm sorry if it took me a day to post a new chapter. Things are going to slow down a little, hopefully not. But this story is starting to get interesting. Only one more chapter and I'll be doing the wedding scene! Yeah! I think it'll be pretty long. Something you all can look forward to. Yeah!  
  
Anyway, I'd like to ask for ten reviews for this chapter. Thanks!  
  
God Bless! Happy Easter!  
  
--- guitar goddess  
  
Summary of Chapter 10 - Draco confronts Hermione about wanting to keep Sadie with him for the rest of the summer. Can Hermione cope? She's never been away from Sadie for a mere three days. Then he talks to Sadie and Sadie asks him is he still loves her mother. What is Draco's answer to the fifteen-year-old? Last minute preparations and the sad bachelorette party and can you believe what Draco's bachelor party was like? Not very typical I must say. How can someone get married when everyone else is dreading it?  
  
Now. is you guys want me to post chapter ten go push that lovely button on the left. Thanks! And if you all are really nice you'll put 15 reviews! Yeah! 


	10. A Different Question

A/N: I am patiently going to wait for all the reviews to come. Yeah! Okay. . . I hope I get reviews. (Pauses then bites lip) Yey! Only this chapter left and I'll be doing the wedding ceremony!  
  
Special Thanks: I know that I promised short notes to each of you but I'll have to move it to the next chapter because as soon as post chapter eight this is going in as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Summary of Chapter 10 - Draco confronts Hermione about wanting to keep Sadie with him for the rest of the summer. Can Hermione cope? She's never been away from Sadie for a mere three days. Then he talks to Sadie and Sadie asks him is he still loves her mother. What is Draco's answer to the fifteen-year-old? Last minute preparations and the sad bachelorette party and can you believe what Draco's bachelor party was like? Not very typical I must say. How can someone get married when everyone else is dreading it?  
  
Corrections: Whatever! I know I'll have mistakes so please correct me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I would rather be by myself forever than be with someone just because I'm lonely." - Britney Spears  
  
Everything was left in the air until the next morning. Sadie hadn't spoken to Hermione because she went straight to bed when she got to the hotel room. And when Hermione woke up the next morning she found a note on her bedside from Sadie telling her that she would just be hanging around the hotel with Ryan and the rest of her friends and that she would meet K every other hour.  
  
Hermione decided to spend the morning in the pool area. She was lying there by herself until. . .  
  
"Hermione." A voice took a seat beside her.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Draco on the other lounging chair. She sat up and put down her shades. "Hi, what's up?"  
  
"I've been looking all over for you." He told her.  
  
"Well, I was here the entire morning." She smiled at him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Shoot." Hermione gave him her full attention.  
  
"I want to keep Sadie for the rest of the summer."  
  
His words registered in Hermione's head and her eyes got big.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." She rubbed her forehead. "The entire summer?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to get to know her more. I was thinking of breaking the news during the reception."  
  
When Draco said reception Hermione's heart broke, again.  
  
"I. . . " She stuttered. "You have to talk to Sadie."  
  
Draco could see that Hermione really didn't want her daughter to go with him.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay with you?"  
  
"It's not my decision to make. And you're her father I took away fifteen years from you. I can't deprive you the right to spend time with her."  
  
"So this is all okay with you?" Draco smiled happily.  
  
Hermione flashed a smile but deep down she was crying.  
  
"Thanks." Draco stood up. "I'll see you around."  
  
Hermione lay back down as her eyes began to well up.  
  
"Herm." Draco came back. "What was the longest time you spent away from Sadie, ever?"  
  
"Three days." She managed to choke out.  
  
Draco nodded his head and finally he left. All of a sudden Hermione felt she got enough sun and decided to walk back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie and the rest of the kids bumped into her mom on the way to the pool.  
  
"Mom?" She looked at Hermione worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine sweetie." She kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You were always such a bad liar." Sadie shook her head.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. Go have fun. Come back before three so we can go eat somewhere, okay?" Hermione looked at her daughter.  
  
"Sure mom." Sadie gave her a quick hug and ran to her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was already past two.  
  
"Hey you guys want anything from the bar?" Sadie asked her friends. "I'm going to get a glass of water."  
  
Her friends shook their heads and continued to lounge around the pool.  
  
"Can I have a glass of water please?" She smiled at the waiter.  
  
"Sadie." Aaron walked up to her.  
  
"Hey? You want a drink?" She assumed.  
  
"No. I want to talk to you. . ." Aaron moved closer.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Aaron made a fast moved and kissed her.  
  
"Get off me!" She yelled and pushed him away.  
  
"What? You didn't like that?"  
  
"No!" Sadie shrieked. "What the hell made you think I would want to kiss you?"  
  
"I thought you liked me."  
  
"You thought wrong." Sadie shook her head. "I like someone else."  
  
"Sorry." Aaron said sarcastically.  
  
"You're not sorry." Sadie got her drink and walked back to the pool Aaron following behind her.  
  
"Don't tell me you like that fag Ryan?" He yelled causing all their friends to look at them.  
  
Sadie turned around in shock. She threw her water at him and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Ryan is and will always be ten times the man you are." Sadie glared at him.  
  
"Sure." Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're pathetic. I don't know how you can be related to those girls. Sick." Sadie shook her head and walked back to the poolside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked to Hermione and Sadie's room.  
  
"Oh hi dad!" Sadie smiled when she answered the door.  
  
"Are you two going out?" He asked. He noticed that Sadie was wearing her shades and baseball cap.  
  
"Yeah, me and mom are about to go out for ice cream and chocolates!" Sadie beamed excitedly.  
  
"You want to come?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't want Sadie to suspect anything.  
  
"Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway."  
  
"We figured as much," Sadie laughed.  
  
The three were soon on their way to a small park by the river.  
  
"Oh gosh mom look at those twins! They're adorable." Sadie beamed and pointed to those little kids. "Can I go see them?"  
  
"I don't think the mom would appreciate it but if you really want to. . ." Sadie was off. "don't blame me if they call the police!"  
  
Draco looked at his daughter then back at Hermione.  
  
"She's something else huh?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "She's always wanted siblings but she seems pretty happy being an only child."  
  
Sadie looked at her parent's and waved.  
  
"Look at her." Draco smiled again. "She adores children."  
  
"That she does. She goes to theses outreach things back at home with her friends Crystal, Isabel and Megz. Actually, she's got a lot of friends back home maybe if you visit you'll get to meet them all."  
  
"Maybe." Draco nodded.  
  
"Mom, dad you have to see them they are absolutely adorable." Sadie giggled.  
  
"Come on let's go get ice cream." Hermione put out her hand for her daughter.  
  
"Excuse me sir." A man tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco looked at him.  
  
"I was wondering if you and your lovely family would like a photo?" He offered.  
  
"It's okay. . ." Draco began.  
  
"Sure!" Sadie smiled at the guy. "You'll give us the picture right?"  
  
"Absolutely." He nodded his head and held up his camera. It was a Polaroid.  
  
Sadie pulled her parent's beside her. She was in-between the two. Her hands were crossed as Hermione and Draco both had their arms around her.  
  
"Smile."  
  
"Eight." Sadie giggled. The man handed her the picture.  
  
"That'll be five dollars." He put out his hand.  
  
"Don't you use pounds here?"  
  
"You are American are you not?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Five dollars."  
  
Hermione and Sadie began to pull out their wallets.  
  
"I got it mom." Sadie looked.  
  
Draco handed him a couple of bills. "Keep the change."  
  
Sadie examined the picture. She was leaning on Draco's shoulder and she could see that Hermione's hand was touching her father's.  
  
"Mine." She shook her head happily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The day flew by fast and soon enough Draco was walking the two girl's back to their rooms.  
  
"Sadie I want to ask you something." He looked at his daughter before she entered the room. Hermione didn't stop walking until she got to the bathroom. She knew that she was going to ask Sadie to stay for the rest of the summer.  
  
"Yeah dad?" Sadie asked.  
  
"Would you like to stay here with me for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"I. . ." Sadie got excited. "Sure! But what about mom?"  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"I'll go back with her first and then I'll come back like after a week or something. Okay?"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you had this all planned out?"  
  
"I did. I need to go get ready, we're having a bachelorette party." Sadie kissed him on the cheek and walked into her room.  
  
"Bye." He smiled and returned to his own room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Gosh!" Sadie looked around the room. "This is definitely not the kind of bachelorette party I expected."  
  
"How can it be a nice one if the bride doesn't even want to marry the groom." Ginny shook her head.  
  
The five girls were seated in Ashley's room. They had upgraded her to the suite.  
  
"I think I'll go to sleep now." Sadie rubbed her eyes. "I need to make myself pretty for tomorrow."  
  
"Night, sweetie." Hermione kissed her daughter and made room for her to sleep on the bed. All five girls planned on just staying there and talking.  
  
For a few moments everything was quiet.  
  
Ashley began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Ash?" Hermione put a comforting arm around her cousin.  
  
"I don't want to get married to him. I don't love him. I love Colin." Ashley began to cry harder.  
  
"Who's Colin?" Pansy asked curiously.  
  
"Colin Creevy." Ashley cried. "The famous photographer. I met him a year back and I knew that mom wouldn't approve because he's a muggle-born so I didn't tell anyone including you, Hermione. I'm sorry."  
  
"We know him." Ginny said. "Well I do personally. We were batchmates."  
  
"I know you all went to the same school. In fact he told me that he used to have a crush on my cousin here." Ashley pointed to Hermione and noticed how quiet she was. "I'm sorry, Hermione I should've told you. I knew I could trust you but I just couldn't take the chance."  
  
"It's okay." Hermione nodded. "I have been completely honest with you either. Remember how I never told you who Sadie's father was?" Ashley nodded her head. "Well you know you're kinda marrying him."  
  
Ashley took a breath and looked wide eyed at Hermione. "No. . ."  
  
Hermione nodded her head weakly. "It was fifteen years ago. I was just a child and we were dating. . . and one night it just happened."  
  
"I can't believe that. . ."  
  
"Believe it girl." Pansy affirmed.  
  
"I. . . then if I have a child with him they'll be first cousins. . ."  
  
"And half-siblings." Hermione finished for her cousin.  
  
"I can't marry him that'll be disgusting." Ashley shook her head.  
  
"You have to if not someone's going to get hurt." Hermione said seriously. She explained what Gracie told her and soon the four older women were asleep on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Draco's room the four boys sat around talking.  
  
"I can't marry her." Draco shook his head and took a sip from his beer.  
  
"This is the saddest bachelor party I've ever been to." Seamus said.  
  
"Obviously." Pitched in Ryan.  
  
"How does Hermione feel about all this?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know." Draco shook his head. "I mean you know how she is. . . She's smiling on top but screaming underneath."  
  
"Why should Hermione care?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Nothing." The three grown men said in unison. Ryan let it drop there but he was still very curious.  
  
The men just sat around talking for the rest of the night and one by one they dozed off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't do this. . ." Sadie looked at herself in the mirror when she woke up that night. She was in the bathroom. She knew that her mom still loved her father. "They can't get married." She cried on the floor and fell asleep in the bathroom without realizing it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short but I'm hoping that the next chapter will be much, much longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is like one of the most boring chapters. I hope you all like the next one. I am definitely looking forward to write it.  
  
God Bless.  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	11. The Wedding

A/N: Okay, I just posted chapters nine and ten and I'm praying that you all liked it. I'll see when I get the reviews. Then I'll give my thanks at the bottom this time. So that every person who reviews eight, nine and ten will have little notes there, go see if you see your name.  
  
Summary: Wedding bells, wohoo! Just read to know what happens in this chapter. I am praying that God gives me nice, creative ideas for this chapter. For now, I will just type and see what I can come up with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione found Sadie lying on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Baby, it's time to get up." Hermione shook her daughter.  
  
"Ugh, what time is it?" Sadie asked groggily.  
  
"Past twelve and the weddings at five." Hermione reminded.  
  
Sadie nodded her head weakly and attempted to go back to sleep again.  
  
"Child you are on the floor." Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's very comfortable." Sadie waved her hand.  
  
"I'm sure it is after the back pain."  
  
"Yeah mom." Sadie nodded.  
  
"You know I love you right?"  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
"And that I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
"And that you need to get up."  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
Hermione realized that Sadie just kept saying the same words over and over again.  
  
"Can I use your gown for the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione giggled and clapped her hands.  
  
"But it won't fit you." Sadie finally sat up.  
  
"Sadie, are you sick?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
Sadie's eyes were bloodshot and her face was paled.  
  
"I'm fine although I do feel a little dizzy." Sadie put her hand on her head. "Nothing a bath can't do."  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
"Wh. . ." Sadie's laugh was fake. "What made you think that? I wasn't crying." She glanced at Hermione. "I wasn't crying."  
  
"Okay. No need to get defensive. Go put something on and let's go down to the spa and make ourselves pretty."  
  
"What about the rest of the girls?" Sadie rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Ginny and Pansy needed to go get their gowns so we won't be seeing them 'til the wedding and Ashley left already there was this really nice spa near the church so she's going to get ready there."  
  
"So it's just you and me?" Sadie smiled hopefully.  
  
"Just like old times." Hermione smiled at put out her hand for her daughter. Sadie slowly helped herself up.  
  
"I love you mommy." Sadie said in a childlike voice.  
  
"I love you too baby." She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Now go brush your teeth you're going to make your mother pass out."  
  
"Haha!" Sadie said snottily. "Very funny. I think I want to flip over and giggle with glee."  
  
"You already slept on the bathroom floor no need to flop down anymore. Go and I'll have them bring lunch to the spa."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Early that morning Draco drove back to his parent's home. He was in his room when his mother knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Draco looked at her.  
  
Narcissa had grown more beautiful as she got older, something that almost never happened to normal people. "I just wanted to see how you were before the wedding."  
  
"If you think I want to marry her I don't."  
  
"I know son but it's a sacrifice I'm going to have to make you make. We promised to their family years ago and we can't break that our family honor and reputation depends on it."  
  
"It'll never work out."  
  
"Yes it will. I know from experience." Narcissa looked at her son. How much he had grown, he had her eyes and she knew that.  
  
"You mean, you and. . ."  
  
"Your father."  
  
"But mother it wasn't all sunshine in the past."  
  
"And that is what love is. Love is hurting, love is fighting and most of all love is willing to make sacrifices for each other."  
  
"It'll never work."  
  
"You're in-love with someone else aren't you?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "But she's gone. I've lost her. I lost her fifteen years ago and after today I am going to lose her again." Draco's tears began to flow. This made Narcissa nervous. Her son was always so very strong and seeing him like this acting like a child made her get tingly inside.  
  
"Draco." She put out her arms to her son.  
  
"I've lost her mom. And I know that I can't live without her. Time can't dry the tears. And time won't fix the heartache. I may not have it but I will always remember."  
  
"Draco you're not making any sense." She looked at her child.  
  
"I'm sorry. Even Ashley does not want to marry me." Draco shook his head. "This wedding will be over even before the honeymoon."  
  
"Have faith Draco and everything will be alright."  
  
"I wish I could have faith but right now I don't think that I can have faith not with everything I'm about to lose for the second time."  
  
"You make it sound like a lot is at stake Draco."  
  
"What's at stake right now is my heart, my happiness and most of all her heart and her happiness."  
  
"Who is this girl?" Narcissa asked cluelessly ( I know that it's not a word).  
  
"It doesn't matter now." Draco turned away.  
  
"Do this for honor." Narcissa looked at him. "And it'll make your father very happy." She stood up and left Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You will look absolutely stunning!" Gracie said excitedly. "And I will do some practical magic to make you look even more beautiful."  
  
"Mom, just don't." Ashley said frustrated. It was one thing to have to marry the guy she barely even knew but having to spend so much time with her mother was sickening.  
  
"You smile young lady. You smile big." Gracie warned. "This going to be all over the papers both muggle and witch. And if you don't want anything to happen to that Creevy fellow."  
  
Ashley looked up at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Please, child I know everything probably more that you even know about him. A muggle-born, child could you go against me any more?"  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
"You act like one. Now you listen and you listen good." Gracie warned, "In about an hour you will walk down that aisle and you will marry that Malfoy, if of course you don't want anything to happen to that Colin boy."  
  
"I'll marry him." Ashley assured her mother.  
  
"You better."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, come on the wedding's going to start in twenty minutes." Sadie hurried her mother out of the car.  
  
"This is me coming and hurrying." Hermione stood up. "Child you are like a cat very loyal but very annoying."  
  
"You love me just the same." Sadie stated.  
  
"Now, what gave you that idea?" Hermione asked.  
  
The two girls were escorted to the bridal lounge.  
  
"Hermione!" Ashley ran over to her cousin.  
  
"Look who's got cold feet." Sadie laughed. Hermione nudged her. "I was just kidding, sheesh!"  
  
"So how's it going?" Hermione asked her cousin.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm about to make a lifelong commitment to a guy I barely know."  
  
"He's a good guy. Do you need anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Water."  
  
Hermione looked at her daughter. Sadie began to search for a lady in the room to help her and unluckily there was no one else there. She stepped out of the room and unconsciously walked to the chapel were the wedding was going to be.  
  
Draco and the rest had already begun to walk down the aisle.  
  
"Sadie." A male voice called.  
  
She turned to see Ryan.  
  
"Hey!" She ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Look at you." He held her bare skin.  
  
"Ouch!" She complained.  
  
"What?" Ryan quickly let go.  
  
"When you did that one of the beads like bit me."  
  
"Biting bead." Ryan looked at her. "That's new."  
  
Sadie smiled sheepishly. "Well I have to go and get Ashley a glass of water. I'll see you after this stupid thing is over."  
  
Sadie was finally able to get Ashley a glass of water.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked at the people he began to pass. He knew that this was probably going to be the most horrible days of his life.  
  
"Lord give me the strength to go through this day." He shook his head. He secretly smiled to himself. He was beginning to sound like Hermione although he didn't know that. Harry gently rubbed his hand on his friend's shoulder. He knew how much Draco didn't want to do this.  
  
"She's a good girl, Draco. Somehow you'll be happy with her." He whispered as they watched the entire entourage go down the aisle. First it was the long line of godmothers and godfathers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Girls it's time to go." Andy walked into the room.  
  
"Daddy," Ashley looked at her father. "I don't know how you can let mom do this to me."  
  
"This is good, this is great, this is wonderful." Andy nodded.  
  
"Uncle Andy?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Oh." His eyes shot open. "What?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sadie asked in a not so polite manner.  
  
"You have to get married, Ashley." He nodded. "This will be good for the family."  
  
"Daddy, you're not making any sense." She said worriedly.  
  
"Let's go!" Gracie walked into the room and clapped her hands. She shot a strange look at Andy and he weakly smiled at her.  
  
Sadie walked out first and headed toward the chapel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't do this. This is nuts. I'm letting my father marry my aunt. How gross is that?' Sadie thought to herself.  
  
"Sadie." The wedding planner tapped her. "You're up."  
  
Sadie's eyes got big.  
  
"Give them everything you've got." She smiled.  
  
'That girl reminds me of that Jennifer Lopez movie mom made me watch.' Sadie shook her head. Sadie took a deep breath and made a left to the entrance of the wedding. She watched as everyone began to look at her. She looked back to find Hermione right behind her. She smiled at her mom and began to walk down the aisle. The moment the light hit her face she smiled. A smile so fake yet so believable.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched as his daughter walked down the aisle. She looked so pretty only someone had to do something about that belly-bearing top. He wasn't very comfortable with it.  
  
"Who designed that dress?" Draco hissed at Harry. Harry made a small chuckle. "What?"  
  
"She looks absolutely beautiful why are you so worried?" He shook his head.  
  
"Because. . . Look at her stomach it's flashing more than anything."  
  
"You know she looks good."  
  
"Hey." Draco elbowed him. "Stop checking out my daughter."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione followed on after Sadie walking slowly, very slowly. She passed by Ginny and Pansy who were smiling at her. She returned the smile gracefully. She looked up towards the altar. There she saw Draco standing with Harry and Seamus beside him. It broke her heart to see that he was getting married today and it wasn't her walking down the aisle in the white dress.  
  
He looked at her weakly. She smiled at him. It took every single amount of energy to smile, to show him that she was happy. To show him that she didn't really care.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked at the person behind his daughter.  
  
"Now, she's beautiful." Harry whispered.  
  
"Will you stop checking out the entourage." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're still in-love with her." Harry stated.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" He smirked.  
  
"She looking at you."  
  
Draco looked towards Hermione's direction. It weakened him to see her looking so beautiful. She smiled at him. Draco knew that smile anywhere. That was the smile she gave him before she walked out of the room sixteen/fifteen years ago. She was slowly breaking apart and only Draco and Sadie knew that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"For Life." Ashley said. "For honor." Draco said across the room the same time Ashley spoke.  
  
The wedding march began as Ashley stepped into the spotlight. Everyone stood up to welcome the bride. Hermione and Sadie watched from the altar as the girl slowly walked to the altar. Hermione glanced at Draco who was just staring blankly at his future bride.  
  
Draco had to admit that Ashley did look good. His eyes began to roam around the room. He spotted a familiar blonde looking at Ashley with eyes wide. Tears began to flow from the man's eyes but he remained composure.  
  
'That's him.' Draco told himself. 'That's Ashley's lover (cringe).'  
  
Hermione saw Draco looking around the room. She spotted Colin Creevy.  
  
"Colin." She whispered to herself.  
  
Ashley looked towards Colin's direction. She could see that he too was crying. He smiled at her through his tears and she did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally Ashley reached the altar.  
  
"Who gives this woman?" The priest asked.  
  
"We do." Her parent's said.  
  
Sadie looked at her Great Uncles eyes and saw that he looked like he was being controlled or something. She moved closer to her mother.  
  
"C3PO is in the house." Sadie nodded towards her uncle.  
  
"Tell me about it." Hermione shook her head. "Go down to the seats, now, now, now."  
  
The two girls walked off the aisle and down to their seats.  
  
Ashley moved closer to Draco as her began to remove her vale.  
  
"Don't." She put her hand on his lower arm. He saw through the vale. Her eyes were red.  
  
."This. . ." The priest began the ceremony.  
  
"This is beyond boring." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom." Sadie hissed. "This is way beyond that."  
  
"I've taught you well my young apprentice." Hermione whispered back.  
  
"Yes, Master Grange-kanobi." Sadie giggled softly.  
  
Gracie shot glares at the two.  
  
"Shh. Darth Vader is looking our way." Hermione looked at her daughter. The two girls faced the priest and continued to listen as the ceremony went on.  
  
The priest gave a short sermon on what marriage is really about.  
  
"Marriage is knowing that you can make a lifelong commitment to another. Marriage is based on three things love, trust and faith. With this three anything in the world is possible. Love is growing together, correcting each other and learning from each other. And you should not marry the person you can live with but the person you can't live without."  
  
Everyone knew that this wedding had to stop but the question is, who will stop it? Slowly as the wedding moved on everyone was shooting each other hopeful looks and waiting for someone to stop it. Even until the most crucial part of the wedding.  
  
"Do you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy take Ashley Marie Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The priest looked at him.  
  
He glanced at his daughter who was shaking her head weakly. "I do." He put his head down in shame.  
  
"Do you Ashley Marie Granger take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"  
  
Ashley looked at him weakly. "I. . ." She began. "I. . ." She looked at Colin and mouthed a small sorry towards him. "I. . . don't." The audience gasped. "I mean I do. I do, I do, I do." She shut her eyes in frustration.  
  
"Who ever objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked around. No one dared to speak. Hermione's heart was breaking, Sadie's mind was reeling, and Draco's blood was pumping.  
  
"You may now. . ." The priest began. "Kiss the. . . "  
  
"STOP!" Sadie yelled in frustration causing everyone to look her way. She turned to Ashley who was looking at her hopefully.  
  
"Excuse me?" The priest looked at her.  
  
"This wedding can't push through." Sadie began suddenly feeling out of breath. "They don't love each other."  
  
"That's what the whole arranged marriage is for." Gracie reasoned out. "Go on."  
  
"No!" Sadie protested.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Gracie screamed.  
  
"Because. . ." Sadie began. "Because. . ."  
  
"What?" The priest cut in gently.  
  
"Because he's my father." Sadie ran.  
  
Gasps came from all sides of the room.  
  
"Sadie!" Hermione and Draco called out at the same time. Draco glanced at Hermione.  
  
"GO." She mouthed. He turned to Ashley and gave her a small peck on the cheek. The chapel became noisy and people began to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Ashley stopped. "This wedding will go on. Of course, it'll be another groom." Ashley rambled and Gracie passed out. The moment Gracie passed out Andy's eyes changed. "Colin?"  
  
Colin stood up and walked to the altar.  
  
Ashley faced the priest and asked him to continue but he just had to do the part with the vows.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile out in the garden Sadie looked around confused. She had no idea where to go. She stood in the middle crying as she helplessly looked around.  
  
"What now?" She cried to the sky.  
  
"This is the part where I thank you." Draco put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
  
She turned to him. "Daddy. . ." She whispered and wrapper her arms around him.  
  
Draco rocked her back and forth. "I'm here now and I'll never let you go again."  
  
"I'm sorry." She sobbed.  
  
"Sorry for what? There is no reason to cry. You just stopped me and Ashley from making the biggest mistakes in our lives." Draco laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Sadie whined.  
  
"Because if you didn't say anything twenty minutes ago I would be on my way over there." He pointed to the reception. "And I would've made the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"You keep saying that." Sadie smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Because I would've." Draco looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I would've lost you again and your mother."  
  
"You mean that?" Sadie smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two heard sounds of wedding bells and police cars.  
  
"Where are they taking Gracie?" Sadie looked as her great aunt was escorted to the police car.  
  
"I don't know." Draco took her hand and they walked towards the chapel.  
  
'Sadie. . ." Hermione looked at her daughter. "You okay? You were quite the scene stealer there."  
  
"Haha." She hugged her mom.  
  
"Sadie. . ."A voice called from behind. She turned to see Ashley.  
  
"Aunt Ashley." She bit her lip. Ashley held out her arms and the two girls hugged each other.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey it got me attention didn't it?" Sadie giggled.  
  
"I'd like you to meet your uncle Colin." She introduced her husband.  
  
"Welcome to the family?" She laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The reception definitely made up for the wedding. People were dancing around and just having fun.  
  
"Hey." Ryan held Sadie from behind.  
  
"Hey yourself." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Quiet a scene you made there Ms. Malfoy." It was the first time anyone had ever called Sadie that. All her life she had been answering to the name Granger.  
  
"That's still Granger. He may be the father but their not married." Sadie smiled.  
  
"Dance with me?" Ryan looked at her.  
  
"You know how to dance?"  
  
"I thought dancing was just swaying around to the music."  
  
"You and I obviously have two totally different meanings for dancing."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione were still sitting on the other side of the garden by themselves.  
  
"So you must feel so much better now, huh?" Hermione said stupidly.  
  
"I guess. It's cool."  
  
"Did Draco Malfoy just use cool in a sentence?" Hermione shot a look at him. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."  
  
"Probably." He shrugged. He watched as Sadie danced with Ryan. "Are they?"  
  
"Together?" Hermione smiled at him. "I'm not quite sure yet."  
  
"Don't you care?"  
  
"Of course I do but I'll let her come to me when she's ready to tell me." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Uh. . ." Draco said nervously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
The two grownups walked to the dance floor.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight." Draco said.  
  
"You do too." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. Draco put up his hands obviously not knowing where to put it. "You can put it on my waist." Draco gently put it there.  
  
"So where are we now?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Wherever you make it." Hermione smiled. Draco smiled at her. "Why don't you dance with her."  
  
"I never leave a lovely lady alone on the dance floor."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ryan!" She called out. "Dance with me."  
  
Draco finally gave in and the two danced their way to the youngsters.  
  
"Can I cut in?" Draco looked at them.  
  
"Sure as long as I get to dance with Hermione." Ryan laughed.  
  
"So young and yet so flirty." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Hush child." Hermione said. "It's not everyday you get invited to dance with your dad."  
  
"So I guess I'll accept." Sadie smiled at Ryan. The two boys changed places.  
  
"Sadie. . ." Draco looked at his daughter. "Do you still want to come back?"  
  
"Of course I do." She smiled. "And that's when you will formally introduce me to your parent's besides what ever gave you the idea I didn't want to?"  
  
"Nothing." He hugged his daughter.  
  
"Do you still love my mom?" She asked quietly.  
  
"More than anything on this planet."  
  
"Even me?" Sadie asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I've only known you a couple of days. . . I don't go that fast." Draco laughed.  
  
"Finally someone who speaks Granger!" Sadie laughed. She looked at her father who was just staring at her intently. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how much I missed in your life."  
  
"New things happen everyday just remember that you'll still have me for the rest of your life." Sadie smiled. "Now that I know you, you're stuck with me for eternity!"  
  
"If I can get through with your mother, I can't get through anything."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ryan. . ." Draco looked at the boy. The two changed places again.  
  
"Juggling women are you?" Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Just my favorite two." He kissed her. She opened her eyes in shock. "I'm still in-love with you Hermione Granger. I love you more than anything on this planet. Do you still feel the same way?"  
  
"I always have." She kissed him back.  
  
Sadie beamed when she saw her parent's kiss. Then it got a little deeper. "Oh gross!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah! This is not yet the end of the story so I hope that all of you will still remain faithful to reading and reviewing this chapter. I worked very hard and I'm sorry if you don't think so but believe me I did. Now, I've got other stuff to be excited about. The fun has just begun!!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Nikki Michael - To the first reader and reviewer of this story. Thank you so much for checking it out and giving it a chance. Look how far I've gone? Thanks! Oh, and I hope you'll still be able to read this. I've also been having a hard time typing because my parents think I use the computer too much.  
  
Sam - I'll try my best to put a part with Fred and his daughter. And the you'll see later on in the story what happens to Ashley's mom.  
  
Girldevil - Hey Nina! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you are still enjoying. I'll be able to show you the designs of the gown when school starts. That is of course if you are interested.  
  
Delila-Malfoy - I hope you were able to read chapters eight, nine and ten. And thanks for reviewing, it really got me moving. Don't spend too much time reading my story on the net, okay? I don't think it's that worth it but I'm really happy you're enjoying it.  
  
Big fan - Big fan of what? Draco and Herm? Me too! Obviously. . . And I think you know who Ashley's mysterious boyfriend.  
  
MuggleLover - Sorry for sooo thing. I'm not really into the visual description of snogging but I'll do my best for the later chapters. Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying this story.  
  
Draco's Lover - I'll check out your story right after I post this okay? And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Ash - Are you an Ashley too? Ooooh. are you? Never mind. And I hope that the other chapters will turn out just as cute as the first few were.  
  
Shadowwolf2371 - Never ending supporter. You've read everyone of my stories except Mama, I think?  
  
Horsegrl831 - Thanks for reviewing. I'll definitely will try to keep it up.  
  
Wytil - I'm glad you that of all Dr/Hm stories you got to appreciate mine. It's very flattering really. And I just want to thank you! You definitely made my day with your review.  
  
Avri - Did you see yourself in the story? I hope you liked your character. And I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Allee_kat - Did you enjoy the fic I recommended? I hope you did! And I'm glad that this fic interested you. I hope you continued to read it.  
  
Angel_1215 - I have to wonder are you Filipino? And I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story.  
  
FreeZze Mint - Glad you enjoyed those parts.  
  
Gabie - No Morgan won't be back and I'll e-mail you ASAP. And I didn't get your last review although I enjoyed the one I received. I'll e- mail now. hope to hear from you when I e-mail.  
  
AznGrl - Thanks.  
  
CindyLea - Here it is! A day after! I'm going as fast as I can.  
  
BelieveTheFaith - I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
This is it! I hope you all review my story and if you have any ideas that you'd like to tell me. .I'm all eyes, literally!  
  
Fifteen reviews? Please? I worked really hard.  
  
God Bless!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	12. Small Goodbye's

A/N: Yey! I am finally done with the wedding. And you guys. . . just wait for the story to pass and slowly everything will fall into place. I know that some of you misunderstood some parts of the wedding so I'm here to clear that all up.  
  
1. That was not the end of the story. I've still got plans for this.  
  
2. They didn't get married  
  
3. Andy was under something but I won't give that away completely, yet.  
  
So there! In case some of you are still confused feel free to e-mail me all your questions. Just click on my name and you'll get the information on my e-mail addy. I was so happy to read all your reviews! Some short and some long and I love hearing from you guys and I'm glad that you were all so "into" the story. Thanks for giving my story a chance and thanks for telling me I'm the best writer when I'm obviously not. This is such a great way to practice your writing skills. Go read. . .  
  
Big Question: Actually I already wrote my own novel but I don't have plans to publish it though. I was thinking of putting it on fictionpress.net would you guys read it if I did? Cause if you will I'll think about posting it but it's not Draco/Hermione.  
  
Summary: This is the chapter where Sadie and Hermione go back home. I'm not going to make it to dramatic. And Sadie hasn't met her grandparents formally yet. Let's just say they went home right after the wedding or something, okay? This will be goodbye for Ryan and Sadie's fling, sob! And of course she'll say goodbye to her girlfriends and of course that loser Aaron. I'm not quite sure where I'll go from there but anyway. . . Stay tuned to this story because I've got a lot of stuff about to happen. I can barely keep my hands away from the keyboard.  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone who reviewed. They were so sweet and cute I was smiling like a goon. I know this is probably going to be a cheesy, boring chapter but the latter ones will be a whole lot more fun and exciting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and since you were all so sweet I'll put up more quotes and stuff. And also I get the quotes from books I've read songs I've heard and a whole lot of other stuff. It's just when I read q certain quote if it gives me this feeling I know that I need to keep it for the rest of my life. And I'm glad that at least one of you commented on it.  
  
~*~*~*~ "I was fully getting over you, believing it was through, I even had a few other crushes then you. . . I was walking with my head up high thinking I wasn't going to fall but then you had to smile and ruin it all." dunno  
  
"What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and for the rest of the world remains immortal." -Albert Pine  
  
A guy and a girl can just be friends but at one point or another one of them will fall for the other maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late or maybe. . . just maybe. . . forever." -?  
  
"If I held too lightly, it will die. If I held to tightly it will go. Tightly, lightly? How will I know? If I'm letting you die or letting you go?" - don't know again  
  
"Sadie where did you put my suit?" Hermione said looking around the room. The two girls were packing up. They were going back home tonight.  
  
"Check the bathroom on the rack where you left it two days ago." Sadie shook her head and got out her bag. "Mom did you see the pictures from the trip? They are absolutely adorable. I'm glad dad let me get his film. I can't wait to have ours developed."  
  
"Why? So you can show all your friends your hot guy?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Wannabe."  
  
"Attention snatcher."  
  
"Mother of one!"  
  
"Friend of none!"  
  
"Spice girl!" (I like them.)  
  
"Ahh!! It's the return of the Backstreet Boys!" Hermione pointed at Sadie. (Don't worry, I like them too.)  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Four eyes!" Pointing to Sadie's glasses.  
  
"Hey! Only when I need to read." She put it on. "And it makes me look very intellectual."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"You get it!" The two yelled in unison.  
  
"I'm the mother."  
  
"You always use that line." Sadie stood up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"It always works."  
  
Sadie opened the door to see Draco standing there.  
  
"Oh hey dad." Sadie walked back inside.  
  
"Don't I get asked to come in?" He called from inside.  
  
"That's the Granger way of saying come in." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Not very polite." He said walking across the mess.  
  
"Not out problem." Hermione laughed again. "Look! The only man who has ever been able to walk across our sea of mess!" Hermione pointed talking like a kid.  
  
"Ah! We most praise you oh mighty one." Sadie went down on her knees. She began to laugh and finally she stood up.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glasses." Draco pointed.  
  
"Oh, well I know who's side of the family I get it from." She glared at her father jokingly.  
  
"What?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"You, duh?"  
  
"Please he's still in denial." Hermione laughed and began to prance around. "A Malfoy has no flaw, yeah right! And I meant that all in good humor."  
  
"Sure you did mom." Sadie began to drag her bag to the entrance.  
  
"Let me help you." Draco put out his hand.  
  
"It's okay." Sadie smiled.  
  
"Yeah she's Sadie warrior teenager!" Hermione said fiercely.  
  
"Yes, now move. I don't want to have to hurt you." She laughed.  
  
"I'm so scared!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Sadie and Hermione shot each other weird looks then turned to Draco. They looked back at each other and began to laugh.  
  
"What?" Draco said consciously. The two continued to laugh.  
  
"That was the poorest attempt to speak Granger." Sadie managed to get out.  
  
"Well I'm supposed to be a Malfoy."  
  
"Sure that's what they all say!" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Huh?" Draco asked confused. "And besides the two of you who speaks "Granger" exactly?"  
  
"Well, Ashley does."  
  
"Then my friends back home do too." Sadie put in. "Crystal, Isabel, Megz, Jamie and Laura."  
  
"All girls?" Draco looked at them.  
  
"I go to an all girls school I don't expect to make friends with boys." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Oh." Draco nodded his head. "So what time are you leaving?"  
  
"Well, we need to leave in an hour and our flight is at seven, I think?" Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sadie?" A voice came from the door.  
  
Sadie walked to the entrance. "Oh hey Ryan come on in."  
  
"That's okay. I just came to say goodbye." He smiled at her.  
  
Sadie looked at him and stepped outside shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Bye." She hugged him. "And thanks I had a great week. Keep in touch okay?"  
  
"Will do." He nodded. "I had fun to, Sadie."  
  
"I'm going to miss you." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You too. You're not going to cry are you?"  
  
"I've done my share of crying this year." She smiled.  
  
"You look cute with glasses." He adjusted them for her.  
  
"I might just wear them more often." She smiled again.  
  
"Well this is it." He smiled. "I've got to go."  
  
"Bye." She hugged him again and watched him as he walked down the corridor.  
  
"Bye Sadie!" He waved before he disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lover boy left?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Did you say your good bye's to Harry and the rest?"  
  
"This morning while you were still snoozing away." Hermione laughed.  
  
"So. . . What happens now?" Draco asked.  
  
"You want to take us back to the airport?" Sadie asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. Come on." Draco stood up and began to assist them with their things. They waited for the bellboys to get it.  
  
"Hey! K!" Sadie smiled at her bodyguard. "We're going home."  
  
"Oh joy." He said bluntly.  
  
"Loser." Sadie whispered.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"And then?" She glared at him jokingly.  
  
"Someone's in trouble." Hermione laughed at the two.  
  
"No I'm not." Sadie stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Yes you are." K bent down and picked Sadie up. Draco being new to all this stood their stunned.  
  
"It's okay. They're always like this. They're very close and that's good." Hermione reassured him.  
  
"Okay I guess." Draco shrugged.  
  
They got into the car and drove to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So I'll see you in two weeks?" Draco looked down at his daughter.  
  
"Yes, sir." She saluted.  
  
"Come here." He put out his arms for her and wrapped her into a tight hug. "I'm glad I finally got to know you."  
  
"Me too." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
K and Sadie walked into Hermione's plane/ jet.  
  
"So it was nice seeing you again." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Please just come into my arms and kiss me." Draco looked at her helplessly. She bit her lip and did just that. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Me too." She brushed her lips against his.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. He looked at her nervously awaiting her response.  
  
"I love you too, baby." She smiled.  
  
"Okay you two break it up!" Sadie yelled from the entrance of the plane.  
  
"Bye." Hermione licked her lips and waved.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione (he didn't know what to call her) and his daughter flew off. He knew that he would probably have to fly in a week earlier to see them. He hadn't been with them for the last fifteen years and he was missing them already.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Done. I know it's short but this will have to do for now, okay? Anyway I'll explain what happened to Gracie. Let's just say that Sadie and Draco know all this already.  
  
Gracie's in jail, for now. I will explain how she gets out in the next chapter.  
  
Review please even if this chapter is not very review worthy.  
  
Peace! Love you all!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	13. The Unexpected Visit

A/N: Here's chapter thirteen.  
  
Summary: The title speaks for itself.  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone who reads this and reviews it.  
  
Disclaimer: If you have the CD of Stephen Speaks then you know "What'll She Look Like." I did not write it, obviously. And Britney's song, "Anticipating."  
  
Great Apologies: Sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie sat in her room playing around with her guitar.  
  
"Will she be soft, will she be strong, will she be ready to be wrong. . ." Sadie sang along to her guitar. "Will she move to fast or wait too long, will she look me in the eyes? What'll she look like?"  
  
She strummed her guitar strings. "Aah. . . ah. . . ooo-oh. . ." She sang.  
  
"Sounds like someone's dying in here?" Hermione laughed when she entered the room.  
  
"Oh hi mom." She looked up at her. "You're back early."  
  
"Yeah well the privileges when you own a company."  
  
"Someone's boastful." Sadie tapped the empty space beside her.  
  
"Ha!" Hermione laughed and tackled her daughter.  
  
It had been ten days since the two had left London and everything seemed to be back to normal whether Sadie knew about her father or now.  
  
"I've got some news." Hermione sat up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gracie's out of jail. I mean she managed to get out not enough proof or something and of course no one could say anything about the curse she put on Uncle Andy and that's not illegal in the witch world so were stuck. She's just not allowed to go within a hundred feet of Ashley, Colin and Uncle Andy."  
  
"Sad." Sadie shook her head.  
  
"Tell me about it but Aunt Gracie's always been like that at least now she won't bother anyone."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning as Sadie was doing her daily exercises. . .  
  
"Valet baby here's the keys. . ." She sang along to the Britney song. She enjoyed dancing to her songs whether she knew how to sing or not. She stood up and began to stretch. "I'll be anticipating this is our song their playing I wanna rock with you. . ."  
  
She put her leg on her bed and began to stretch facing the fireplace.  
  
"You feeling this right let's do this to. . . AHHHH!!!" Sadie screamed when her fireplace burst into smoke.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Draco yelled at what he saw. Sadie was in short boxers and a sports top (you know the ones for exercise?)  
  
"Dad!" Sadie ran to her father's arms. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thought I'd come a few days earlier."  
  
"Dad, I was supposed to meet you in London, right?" Sadie shot a glance at him.  
  
"Uh. . . change of plans. Your grandparents decided that they've seen too much of London and they decided to get to know you here. That way I could meet your friends and stuff."  
  
"Huh? Does mom know?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't think she was expecting us this soon."  
  
"So where are the grands?" Sadie smiled.  
  
"They should be at the door any minute now."  
  
"The door? Why didn't they apparate or something?"  
  
"You know what that is?"  
  
"I may not go to Wizarding School but I'm not an idiot." Sadie looked at him. "Mom!"  
  
She walked out of the room.  
  
"Aren't you going to change into something more appropriate?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"You're kidding right? We're only at home." Sadie shrugged and continued to walk. "Mom!" Sadie began to knock on the door.  
  
"Enter my offspring!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Are you decent?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? You never knock?"  
  
"Trust me you want to be decent now."  
  
"Funny," Hermione walked to the door. She quickly opened it. "Draco." She shut the door.  
  
"So you weren't decent." Sadie laughed.  
  
"You should've told me." Hermione yelled from inside.  
  
"I did." Sadie said as she and Draco began to laugh so loud that they didn't hear the doorbell. Hermione walked out and wrapped her arms around Draco. The two kissed.  
  
"Eew." Sadie shook her head in disgust. "Not in front of the child."  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at her daughter.  
  
"Ma'am. . ." Sam walked up the stairs. "Who's he?"  
  
"When did you get so nosy?" Sadie laughed when she passed her and walked back into her room.  
  
"Yeah Sam?" Hermione stood beside Draco.  
  
"There is a couple down stairs." She began.  
  
"Oh, my parent's." Draco nodded.  
  
"Okay. Let's go see them." Hermione smiled and took his hand. They passed Sadie's room. "Sadie honey we've got guests."  
  
"Be right there, nature calls." She laughed.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. "She's going for a number two."  
  
"I am not!" Sadie yelled back from her bathroom.  
  
"Are you two like telepathic?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
The two grown-ups walked down the stairs.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs.Malfoy welcome to my home." Hermione smiled at them.  
  
"Hermione darling this is a lovely place." Narcissa commented.  
  
"Yes it's very muggle." Lucius nodded. Whether or not Voldemort was dead he still wasn't very fond of muggles although he got along with quite a few.  
  
"Come into the living room." She walked them to the room. "Sadie should be down here in any minute."  
  
The grownups began to chatter.  
  
"Where is my granddaughter?" Narcissa asked twenty minutes after Hermione and Draco had come down.  
  
"Sorry she's been dying to see her again." Draco whispered and Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Sadie." Hermione called through the intercom. "Your guests."  
  
"Oh sorry mom! I got carried away Megz called." Sadie boomed back. "Be right down."  
  
"Five seconds."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm here." Sadie announced presence raising her hands in the air and striking a pose.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius looked at her outfit. She hadn't changed at all.  
  
"What?" She looked down at was she was wearing.  
  
"Mother, father." Draco walked over to Sadie. "This is your granddaughter, Samantha Danielle Granger."  
  
"Hi." Sadie looked at her feet suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the first reaction her grandparents gave her.  
  
"My granddaughter." Narcissa stood up and opened her arms. Sadie looked at her weakly at first then slowly walked into her arms.  
  
"Let me look at this squirt." Lucius said standing up and turning into grandfather mode all of a sudden. "You're so lanky."  
  
"Thanks." Sadie bit her lip. "I think."  
  
"Come sit between us." Narcissa moved her over to the couch. "Look at you all grown up. How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen." She stated. She turned to her mom, Hermione was beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"Look at you. You are absolutely beautiful." Narcissa gushed. Sadie smirked. "I remember you now! You're the little girl from the engagement party. I knew that smirk anyway. So you did actually get something from your father."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I don't understand your attire though." Lucius spoke up obviously he still hadn't gotten over what Sadie was wearing.  
  
"It's just an exercise top."  
  
"Exercise?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind. I'll change if you want me to." She began to stand up.  
  
"No you stay right here. I haven't been with you for fifteen years and now you're going to leave." Narcissa hugged her.  
  
"Mother I think your scaring the child." Draco looked at Sadie apologetically.  
  
"No I'm okay." Sadie smiled and hugged Narcissa in return. The group continued to chatter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They had been talking for almost two hours when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Miss Sadie your friends are here." Sam knocked at the door.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot they were coming." She stood up. "Excuse me for a moment."  
  
"Sadie!" Her friends hugged her.  
  
"Hey you guys I want to introduce you all to really important people."  
  
"Are we dressed appropriately?" Jamie asked tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. The girls were all in summer outfits shorts and spaghetti straps.  
  
"Did you look at my outfit?" She backed out. "Come on."  
  
"Wait!" Laura yelled. "Sadie doesn't know about. . ."  
  
"Oh my god did he?" Sadie looked at Crystal then back at her friends.  
  
"So!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Totally." Megz shook her head.  
  
"So they're like?" Sadie asked.  
  
"Since like yesterday."  
  
"Stop!" Crystal glared at her friends. "Josh is not part of our conversation so let's just drop it. Let's go see the guests."  
  
"Changing topic." Jamie shook her head.  
  
"What's new?" Asked Isabel.  
  
"So let me get this straight. . ." Sadie began. "Josh asked you out yesterday? Or are you two like?"  
  
"We already told you!" They said in unison.  
  
Crystal officially had a boyfriend. Sadie's old crush Josh liked Crystal, a lot. Sadie got over him and he slowly began to make moves towards her but she didn't like it because she knew how much Sadie use to like him.  
  
"It's okay with you right, Sadie?" Crystal looked at her. "I mean with the Ryan guy and everything. . ."  
  
"I'm fine. Into the room." She pointed to the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They walked into the room.  
  
"Okay." Sadie took a deep breath. "Grandma, grandpa, dad these are my best friends Crystal, Isabel, Megz, Jamie and Laura. Guys this is my grandmother Narcissa, grandfather Lucius, and my dad Draco Malfoy."  
  
The five girls stood there in shock and Crystal squealed and hugged her best friend.  
  
"So everyone dresses alike here?" Lucius spoke up now studying Sadie's friends.  
  
"No we're going swimming out back and I had them set up a bar-b-q for lunch." Sadie looked at her grandfather.  
  
"Maybe we should come back." Isabel whispered.  
  
"No it's okay. I wanted to hangout today and I won't change our plans." She smiled at her friends then turned to her grandparents. "I would really like it if all of you joined us."  
  
"We'd love to sweetie." Hermione spoke up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Loser." Crystal looked at Isabel.  
  
"Dork." Isabel turned to Jamie.  
  
"Wannabe." Jamie glared at Megz.  
  
"Ugly duckling." Megz glanced at Sadie.  
  
"What is this pass the message?" Sadie flipped her hair.  
  
The five girls sat there in shock.  
  
"Are you sick?" Asked Isabel worriedly.  
  
"Someone call 911!" Megz stood up.  
  
"What's the number to 911?!" Crystal shrieked.  
  
All five girls stood up and ran to their friend. They quickly picked her up and dragged her to the pool.  
  
"You are all dead." She shot them a glare.  
  
"And you are so wet." Crystal laughed and jumped into the pool. She pretends to have a walkie-talkie, "Operation wet Sadie for flipping hair accomplished. All in favor say aye!"  
  
"Aye!" The four other girls raised their hands and jumped into the pool.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She's so big." Narcissa gushed.  
  
"Narcissa really I would've thought you would've gushed over Draco more when he was younger." Lucius shook his head.  
  
"With his temper?" Narcissa joked.  
  
"Oh believe me if Draco had a temper Sadie definitely had a temper when she was younger." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"No seriously. There was this time like right after we watched the musical of The Wizard of Oz. We happened to pass by this store with the ruby slippers and she was literally all over the floor when she found out that they didn't have it in her size."  
  
"She sounds a little spoiled." Commented Lucius.  
  
"Oh please, my grandbaby can have anything she wants." Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Looks like someone's going to be spoiled with her grandmother." Draco laughed.  
  
"Of course. Only the best for Sadie." Lucius affirmed. "When can we have her in London again?"  
  
"Oh father don't you think that's a little too soon." Draco laughed.  
  
"Bah!" He looked at his son.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the plan. We watch out for any chance that the girl is alone and that's when we strike." The voice told the man.  
  
"I don't understand why you want to do this." He shook his head. "I could never kidnap that child my boss loves her and she's been nothing but good to me."  
  
The voice began to recite the Imperius curse.  
  
"You will watch her like a crow." The voice ordered.  
  
"Coo-kaw, coo-kaw!" He began crow.  
  
"Idiot! Not like that!" It yelled. "Your eyes. Her mother must suffer. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Chapter 13 done! Yeah! I hope you guys understood the conversation between Sadie and her friends. They speak Granger too. Haha! Well. I hope you enjoy it. Fourteen will be here in a few. After of course I get my reviews for this chapter. Can I ask for twenty? For this chapter and chapter twelve combined? Ten reviews for each chapter. Pretty please?  
  
God bless.  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	14. The disappearance

A/N: Hey it's me again. You're all probably sick of me now, huh? (giggles) The first thing I did when I woke up was walked to the computer. I'm addicted to writing this thing and before I know it, it will be all over. *Sob* Oh well, what's that dumb saying about eating your cake? Never mind. . .  
  
Summary: I'm going to say this. . . more explanations between the grownups and Sadie goes to Crystals house, that's it!  
  
Special Thanks: Wow! I got more then twenty reviews for both chapters. You like me you really like me. . . okay you might be getting second thoughts about me. I was just trying to be funny. Lame excuse for trying. Never mind. Okay here we go lovely names for lovely people. . . angel_1215, girldevil, avri, smashing sugar, Maddie, FreeZze Mint, delila-malfoy, Ash, Jess, Lady Malfoy, Shadowwolf2371, some1, horsegirl8311, elijahsbaby1981Muggle Lover (your reviews always make me laugh), Morgan, allee kat, sakura angel 90 and Cassiel. I don't know how I am ever going to thank all of you enough.  
  
And thank you to the one who is reading this and about to review it. (hint, hint.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you and don't know how to stop. I need you and don't know if I could stop. I miss you and don't know when to stop. You loved me and I don't know why you stopped." - some quote I got, I don't really like it but what the heck, right?  
  
"Never frown when you are sad because you never know whose falling in-love with your smile. To the world you may just be one person but to one person you may mean the world."  
  
The next day Narcissa, Lucius and Draco were sitting in the den.  
  
"I still don't understand why Sadie does not want to go to Wizarding School." Lucius shook her head.  
  
"Well. . . ." Hermione stepped into the room. "We did get a letter but I told Dumbledore that I didn't want her to go to school there. I just couldn't take the chance of seeing everyone again."  
  
"Why?" Narcissa asked perplexed about the situation.  
  
"I just couldn't allow her to go through the same pain I went through. I'll never allow her to make the same mistakes I've made."  
  
"Then how will she learn?" Asked Narcissa.  
  
"By learning from my mistakes. That's why I'm so open to her." Hermione explained. "I tell her everything I've gone through just to show her how much pain it cause me and I want her to know that it wasn't good. I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Morning!" Sadie walked into the room.  
  
"Sadie do you want to go to Wizarding School?" Lucius asked politely.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know Hogwarts baby. . ." Hermione said as Sadie leaned on her.  
  
"I know what he meant mom." Sadie smiled. "You're kidding right?" She looked at her grandfather.  
  
"No. If your mother approves would you like to go to school in Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Uh. . .No." Sadie smiled. "I mean I do but isn't it too late?"  
  
"We could pull a few strings. . ." Lucius pointed out.  
  
"Mother, father please." Draco looked at them.  
  
"Are we going to argue about where I'm going to study because I like my life here, a lot." Sadie looked at them. "And I don't think I'm ready to let that all go just because I found the other side of my family."  
  
"But you need to focus your extra energy on something." Narcissa looked at her.  
  
"Oh yeah I can do that." Sadie nodded. "You see like the other month or something I was reading this book that someone sent about wandless magic. Look at this." She took both of her hands and focused it on a pot. She shut her eyes. "Pot." She called. In a few moments the pot was in her hands.  
  
The four adults stood there stunned.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh?" She laughed and walked it back to its normal position. "What's everyone looking at me for?"  
  
"Hermione I didn't know that Sadie was a wandless." Draco looked at her.  
  
"I didn't know she was so good." Hermione's eyes were still wide.  
  
"I've been practicing." Sadie said proudly. "But that's all I can do."  
  
"Summon things?" Lucius looked at her.  
  
"Yeah." She put out her hands.  
  
"How?" Narcissa looked at her.  
  
"I don't know." Sadie shrugged. "I was just playing around with mom one time trying to get the remote then when I put out my hands and asked for it, it came. But like after that it didn't work until I began practicing. So now I can orb almost anything except humans and living things of course."  
  
"Amazing." Lucius studied her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Has there been any movement in the house?" Asked the voice through the walkie-talkie.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay just keep watching."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you do exactly Hermione?" Asked Narcissa.  
  
"Well I own this small production company. I deal with music and movies mostly." She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear as the continued to eat her lunch.  
  
"Is it doing well?" Asked Lucius.  
  
"A little." She nodded her head modestly then Sadie snorted at what she said.  
  
"Sorry." Sadie bit her lip. "Small, as if!"  
  
"You make it sound like it's such a small business." Draco commented.  
  
"Yeah well. . ." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Please," Sadie finally cut in. "She's running the most successful Production Company in the world and don't think that it hasn't gotten to her head." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Playing modest are we?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Haha." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sadie seems to be very happy." Narcissa looked at her husband. "I just wish we got to know her sooner she's quite a girl."  
  
"Yes." Lucius nodded.  
  
"Please don't trample her with the honor stuff." Narcissa looked at him.  
  
"If she is going to carry our last name. . ." Lucius began.  
  
"Lucius she does not carry your sacred last name. For god's sakes." Narcissa looked at her husband. "We just got her back and already you're trying to drive her away. You know that's probably why Hermione ran away. She knew you would never approve of her or that child. But I want them Lucius, I want my grandbaby and this is one thing you cannot take away from me."  
  
"Narcissa, I have no plans of losing them again." He looked at his wife. "Someone has to worry about the important stuff."  
  
"So honor is more important than watching your own grandchild grow, well not exactly grow anymore." Narcissa looked at him.  
  
The two were sitting in the guestroom where they were staying.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk in the garden." Lucius looked at her.  
  
"Go." Narcissa laid on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius was walking around the garden when he spotted someone on the veranda.  
  
"Hi grandpa." Sadie sat up from the hammock where she was fiddling with her guitar.  
  
"What you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not used to having so many people around so I decided to sit out here for awhile." She looked at him.  
  
He didn't know what else to say to her.  
  
"You don't like me do you?" she looked at him.  
  
"Pardon?" He shot her a confused look.  
  
"I wasn't the granddaughter you wanted to have." She shrugged. "You wanted someone more pleasant someone less outspoken."  
  
"Of course not. . . " He protested.  
  
"It's okay." She smiled though it hurt her so much that she wasn't able to reach her grandfather's expectations. "I'll change to make you like me. . . "  
  
"No." He looked at her. "I like you just the way you are. If there was one thing my father taught me it was never to be ashamed of who you are or where you came from. You are a great girl and I guess it's just that I want you to go to Hogwarts because of the family."  
  
"I know dad explained it to me. Honor first." Sadie nodded her head. "But it's wrong. If you didn't pressure dad on his future I would've known you my entire life. And I'm not letting you come out as the bad guy but you have to understand that honor does not always come first."  
  
"You know what?" He looked at her. "I don't think that anyone would ever think that it would take my fifteen year old granddaughter to talk some sense into me."  
  
Sadie smiled at him and stood up to hug him. At first Lucius did not know how to react he slowly put his arm around her.  
  
"Let's walk around the garden." He smiled at her. "Did you know that when your father was your age he. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione watched from her bedroom window as her daughter and Lucius walked around. The sight before her brought tears to her eyes, he finally accepted her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Draco came into the room.  
  
"Your father and daughter." She pointed happily.  
  
"So she won his heart already huh?" Draco laughed. "I knew she was the only one who could get it through him."  
  
"She simply irresistible." Hermione smiled.  
  
"So is her mother." Draco looked at her flirtatiously. "I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Sure but what about your parents? Sadie had plans on going to Crystal's house and I already said yes."  
  
"They'll be fine here."  
  
"Wouldn't it be rude?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Shush." Draco put his lips over hers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're going out with dad tonight?" Sadie said excitedly.  
  
"It's just a date." Hermione shrugged. "Now how do I look."  
  
"My clothes always does wonders for your body." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Come on." The two girls walked down stairs.  
  
"Bye." Sadie waved at her parents.  
  
"Straight to Crystal's house." Hermione ordered.  
  
"Please mom I've gone to Crystal's house past eleven since I was eight. It's one turn away." Sadie shrugged.  
  
"Okay." Hermione kissed her daughter.  
  
"You be good." Draco kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"No I'll be bad. I'll be reeeeeeeal bad." Sadie laughed and waved as her parent's left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Grandma, grandpa." Sadie called around the house.  
  
"They left to do some sight seeing then to go to dinner. There's no one here but me and you." Sam looked at her.  
  
"Where's K?" Sadie asked.  
  
"His sister's sick remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I'll go get my things and be on my way." Sadie looked at Sam.  
  
"Okay. Just let me know before you leave." Sam looked at her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So before we go to dinner I want to take you to the beach first." Draco looked at her.  
  
"Okay." She smiled.  
  
The two arrived at the beach.  
  
"Come on." He pulled Hermione.  
  
"Okay, okay. Someone's excited." Hermione laughed.  
  
They got a little near the water when Draco collapsed on the sand.  
  
"Draco." Hermione looked at him worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Then he knelt down and laughed. "Hermione Kara Granger, mother of my soul, mistress of my heart will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"Really?" His eyes shot up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione was in a trance.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes Draco, yes." Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "That was the cutest way to propose pretending to collapse like that."  
  
"It worked well." He smiled.  
  
"Yes it did." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile back at the Granger house Sadie was about to leave.  
  
"I'm out of here Sam!" She called.  
  
"Bye and be careful."  
  
She opened the door and stepped out. "Fifteen years of living in America and they still treat me like I'm two." She bent down to tie her shoelace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"The girl is out!" He cried into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Good, good." The voice said excitedly. "Go get her."  
  
The man stood up and began to follow Sadie.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie got the shivers as she turned to the next street. She saw that she was only four houses away from Crystal's she began to walk faster.  
  
"Hi Sadie." A male voice came from behind.  
  
Sadie turned around and screamed the voice quickly covered her mouth and poisoned her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco we have to pass by Crystal's house and tell Sadie the good news." Hermione looked at him excitedly as they got back into the car.  
  
"Okay calm down."  
  
"You just proposed to me and you're asking me to calm down?!?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Come on." Draco turned on the ignition.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal was watching TV when her brother came in and said that she had two guests.  
  
"Really who?" She looked at him.  
  
"Sadie's mom and a dude." He looked at her and walked out of her room.  
  
"Tell them I'll be right down." Crystal yelled. She put on her slippers. Her heart raced as she went down the stairs. Why would her parent's be here?  
  
"Hi Crys." Hermione looked at the younger girl.  
  
"Hi aunt Herm, Mr. Malfoy." She kissed Hermione on the cheek. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Very funny Crystal." Hermione laughed. "You can tell Sadie to come out now."  
  
"What?" Crystal shot them a confused look.  
  
"Please you played this trick on me two years ago." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now where's Sadie I've got some exciting news."  
  
"I'm sure Sadie would love to hear the news but she's not here." Crystal looked at her.  
  
"She said she was coming here." Hermione looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I didn't expect her." Crystal said her pulse raised.  
  
"Are you sure you're not joking?" Hermione began to look around the room.  
  
"Herm." Draco looked at her. "Maybe she stayed home."  
  
"You can use the phone." Crystal pointed to the nearest phone.  
  
Hermione quickly dialed her home number.  
  
"Hello Granger residence." Sam picked up the phone.  
  
"Sam is Sadie there?"  
  
"No she left for Crystal's house nearly three hours ago."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Hermione began to shake. "Girls, this is going to far. I'm already worried sick. Where is Sadie. Please tell me she's hiding."  
  
"I told you aunt Hermione she never came here." Crystal began to cry. She was worried sick about her best friend. The two were like sisters.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure." Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Wait." Crystal called her siblings. As soon as they heard their baby sisters voice crying they ran down. "Sadie didn't pass by here did she?"  
  
Hermione's heart was racing.  
  
"No." Michael shrugged.  
  
"Did you ask Amanda if anyone came?" Paul looked at his little sister. Crystal looked as if she were about to pass out.  
  
"Where's my baby?" Hermione looked up at Draco.  
  
"Maybe she went with my parents." Draco tried to convince Hermione. "Let's go and check at the house."  
  
"Please tell me if you find Sadie." Crystal looked at them as tears began to flow from her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sadie!" Hermione yelled as they got into the house. "Sadie!" She ran up to Sadie's room.  
  
"Ma'am." Sam walked out of the kitchen only to find Draco.  
  
"Are you sure she left?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"Yes she even said goodbye." Sam looked at him.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Hermione stood sat at the top of the stairs crying. Sam went to open the door and Lucius and Narcissa walked in.  
  
"Is Sadie with you?" Draco asked frantically holding onto Hermione.  
  
"No. I thought she was going to her friends house." Narcissa looked up at them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My baby is gone." Hermione broke into hysteria as Draco held onto her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Well Sadie's gone but of course there still needs to be more convincing stuff. Anyway just tell me what you think about this chapter. I personally don't think Draco and Hermione are moving to fast. I mean. . . never mind.  
  
What do you think? Well just don't forget to do me a little favor. Click that lovely button. . .there. . .no a little more to the left. Okay!  
  
God Bless  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	15. Missing Sadie

A/N: I'm sorry if some of you think I'm moving too fast it's because Draco and Hermione have been in-love with each other for the past fifteen years whether they were together or not, okay?  
  
Summary: Haha. . . Let's just make all of you crave for this chapter.  
  
Corrections: There are probably like some misspelled words and stuff so just try to figure it out if I made a mistake okay? Thanks!  
  
Special Thanks: Okay to my favorite part of making the story. The thank you's  
  
Avri - This is the update! I hope you like it.  
  
Flash Maguire - Sorry about the not showing chapters. Fanfiction says it take up to twenty-four hours blah, blah, blah! I'm glad you like the story. I also enjoy the arguments between the two girls. I wish I had a friend like Sadie so I could talk to her like that too but unfortunately all my friends speak like normal human beings. But that's cool too I guess. Thanks for calling my story terrific! Although I'm praying my head doesn't get big but from the mirror it still looks pretty normal. Haha! I'll keep writing if you keep reading and also reviewing!  
  
Neo_Aphrodite or Pauline - Welcome to fanfiction (the site that takes forever to download)! I'm just kidding. This is the most reliable site that where you can get really good fanfiction stories. But I was pissed when they removed the Music and Celebrities categories but I've gotten over it. Finally! You have to log in so that I can click on your name although I'll just search for it with Fido that dumb wonder pup! Haha! I'll try to check out your story today if not tomorrow but, I assure you I will read it. And once again welcome to ff.net!!! Where anything can happen, I mean anything! Peace!  
  
PassionPolice237 - Again to the second person who was unable to access my stupid story. I am so sorry! I am so flattered that you put me on your favorites list!! Yey! I hope you liked chapter thirteen and fourteen because you didn't say anything. I'll pray you do!! I hope you're still alive I'd like to know what you think about this chapter and the previous ones.  
  
Believethefaith - Thank you, thank you!!! I am so happy you like this chapter!! Ahh!! I will go as fast as I can to make my readers and of course my lovely reviewers happy! I am so happy that you are enjoying my story. I'll work like extra, extra hours and add more stuff so that I can make this story longer! Thanks! God bless!  
  
AznGrl - Ah!!! Just kidding. You'll find out maybe in this chapter or possibly the next chapter who the "real" villain is! Buwahahaha! Here's more for you!  
  
Kiran Binu - Okay! I'm glad that you liked that chapter as well as the one's before it. Tell me about it fifteen years, fifteen long years. I mean their kid's a freaking teenager already. I'm glad you like my ideas. I love your reviews. Heck, I love everyone's reviews!  
  
Sam - Sam the seer!! Is my story predictable now? Well that part was really predictable because that planning scene or something like that gave it all away. I'll try to make this chapter less predictable. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!  
  
Kaitlin - I hope that I don't fail! I'll try my best to keep up with all of your reviews! Yey! Peace!  
  
Brandi - I hope that you like my story until the very end. I am trying to keep all of you hooked up to it. I'm updating like right now! Yey! Then after you read this chapter you'll review too, right?  
  
Horsegrl8311 - Sorry if you think that chapter went too fast. I'll try my best to improve this chapter. I'll work really hard! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Happy reading!  
  
SilverDragon - Yey! You like it, you really like it! Jumps around of course there isn't enough space so I'll just wiggle in my chair. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Muggle Lover - I like your name, a lot! Small review! Wow! That was the smallest review I've ever received and you have never failed to review this story. I mean lately, right? I hope you're exams are cool. I hope you do well too. Lucky me, I'm on vacation already so I can write this story everyday for the next two months. One month down, two to go! I am sorry about your nails, my fingers are busted from typing as well. Don't get into to trouble just because of this story all right? Anyway, I want to offer something to you, would you like to be my personal adviser? Like a beta but only different. I don't want to have a beta because I wouldn't know who to choose from. But I really want you to be my adviser. I could show you a new idea I've come up with and you could read it and tell me if you like it or not, okay? What do you think? Do you want to be my adviser? Oh and if you do I'll need your e-mail on your next review that is if you will be reviewing because you said you weren't going to review anymore because the last one you put it was like really, really long. I want to kidnap my Spanish teacher as well! I hope that your parent's night thing went well. You sound like a very intelligent girl. Yey! I loved your review! I am so happy that I can really get the readers to "feel" the story. And I know you said you wouldn't post another review for this chapter but I would really appreciate it if you did. So I hope you accept my offer and I hope to hear from you. Peace and God bless!!  
  
Okay and thank you to Y-O-U for reading this story and I am hoping that when you're through you'll review it. Only hoping. . .  
  
To my dear sister, don't forget to read her story I-luv-c00kies, To The One Who Taught Him  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Everywhere I turn, I see your face. Reminding me of a higher place. Every time you smile, angels cry, every time you walk on by." -sung by Britney Spears (Walk on By)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Did you make sure to put the bracelet on?" The voice whispered hoarsely over the phone.  
  
"Yes. I put it on her ankle to that she can't touch it."  
  
"Never mind if she touches it. She won't be able to get it out." The voice yelled.  
  
"When will you come?" He asked nervously.  
  
"When I please." She screamed. "I could come next year for all you care!"  
  
"But. . ." The man collapsed on the floor as the curse began taking over him.  
  
Sadie was still knocked out. The man had tied the rope all around her body. Her arms clung together in front of her.  
  
"Has she awakened?"  
  
"No. I think I put too much."  
  
"You imbecile! If that child dies before I can kill her I will have your head!" The voice cried and slammed down the phone. The man looked down at the girl. She looked so helpless. He knew that he wanted to release her but he didn't realize that he was under a spell, which is why he couldn't.  
  
"Hello?" The man picked up the phone.  
  
"It's me." The voice said.  
  
The man didn't know whether he was talking to a male or a female.  
  
"Sir." He said. The voice did not protest.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think she's waking up."  
  
"Go to her and watch her." The voice ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir!" He nodded to himself as the voice or man put the phone down.  
  
"Ugh." Sadie said groggily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a little over twelve hours since Sadie's disappearance and Draco and Hermione were in the police station to report the case.  
  
"How long since she's been gone?" The police asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione looked at her watch it was already eight in the morning. "Thirteen hours maybe," she estimated.  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't analyze your case if it hasn't been twenty-four hours." The police officer stated. "She's probably at her friends house or something."  
  
"You're joking right!" Hermione cried. "Do you have any idea who I am? I'm fucking Hermione Granger of the fucking HG Production Company."  
  
"Ma'am you do not have to use that kind of language here."  
  
Draco held her down. "Do not tell me how to use my language my fifteen year old daughter is missing and she was only supposed to go to her friends house who lives a block away. I wouldn't expect her to be anywhere else!"  
  
"Please Ms. Granger! Calm down!" The police officer looked at her sternly. "We can give you a couple of investigators but that is all I can do until the twenty-four hour time is over."  
  
"My daughter is missing please just please help me." Hermione cried.  
  
"We will. I assure you. I suggest that you take Ms. Granger home and let her lie down." The policeman looked at Draco.  
  
"I will." He nodded. He carefully helped Hermione up and escorted her to the car. But as soon as they stepped out there were reporters everywhere.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger! Is it true that your daughter disappeared last night?" They were all crying out.  
  
"What happened and where were you?"  
  
"Would a mother in her right mind allow her only child to walk around late at night?" One called out.  
  
Finally Draco got Hermione in the car.  
  
"I can't believe they think I'm a bad mother." She cried as Draco drove away from all the media.  
  
"Herm, they don't even know the entire story." Draco comforted.  
  
"Even I don't and I'm her mother." Hermione cried in anger and frustration.  
  
"Hermione please." Draco pleaded he was doing his best not to cry. He needed to be strong for Hermione. He needed to be her rock now. It was his turn to feel her pain. But Draco couldn't help but be heartbroken by the fact that his daughter had disappeared. He just found her and now he's lost her again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie slowly woke up. "Wh. . . where am I?" She asked weakly the poison was still in her body. She was very drowsy at the moment. She looked around to what seemed to be a rather nice apartment.  
  
"My home." The voice on the couch whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" She shut her eyes. She had the worst headache.  
  
The man slowly turned around to face her. "I use to be you butler."  
  
"Arthur?" She looked at him. Her eyes were half-open. Arthur had left the Granger's house two years ago because his mother was dying and needed to be with him one last time. He never went back to the Granger's though. He used to be so close to the teenager before him. They used to play basketball together. "Is it really you?" Then Sadie realized that she was bound all over. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"This is not for me." He looked at her. "This is for him."  
  
"Who's him?" Sadie began to doze off again.  
  
"My master."  
  
"Wh.. . ." Sadie wasn't able to finish her sentence but instead dozed off again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is father?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione sit on the hammock outside in the garden.  
  
"He and Hermione decided that he should apparate back to the witch world to secretly search for Sadie's exact location with some of the seers and stuff." Narcissa looked at her son. "He's very worried about Sadie."  
  
"We all are mom." Draco watched Hermione cry by herself. He wanted to go to her and comfort her but he knew that this was her time to be alone.  
  
"Is she okay?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"What would you do if I disappeared at Sadie's age?" Draco asked his mother.  
  
"I don't know." Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"Sadie's all Hermione's ever really had in the past fifteen years." Draco looked at his mother.  
  
"I know." Narcissa nodded. "I can't begin to imagine how much pain she is in right now. I've only known Sadie for a few days and I am hurting like anything."  
  
"I know, me too." Draco put his arms around his mother.  
  
Lucius apparated back into the room where Draco and Narcissa were.  
  
"Any sign of her?" Draco asked looking hopeful.  
  
Lucius shook his head sadly. "She's no where to be found. It's like she's disappeared from the face of the earth. But they believe that someone with witchcraft has something to do with this. You can't just erase anyone from the radar's of the witch world."  
  
"Could it be Gracie?" Narcissa spoke up.  
  
"No. I checked her status and according to the radar right now, she is all the way in Canada."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The investigators finally came. Draco escorted Hermione back to the house.  
  
"Where were you at the time of the crime scene?" He asked patiently.  
  
"We were having dinner out." Hermione held Draco's hand. "Then Draco proposed to me and I wanted to tell Sadie so I went to Crystals house where she was supposed to be and she wasn't there."  
  
"Do you think I could get the telephone number of this Crystal girl and all her other friends and get them to come over?"  
  
"Yes. Their numbers are on the fridge door." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Maica!" He looked at his assistant. "Go to the fridge door and get all of Samantha's friends on the phone and into this house."  
  
"Gotcha boss." She looked at them and walked away.  
  
"You can call her Sadie. She doesn't really use Samantha." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Okay. So where exactly was Sadie going and why was she going there?"  
  
"I already told you her friend Crystal's house." Hermione looked at him. "She was going to sleep over."  
  
He continued to ask Hermione more personal questions about Sadie's behavior.  
  
"Boss, I got a Crystal Smart here." She knocked on the door.  
  
"Bring her in." he nodded.  
  
The teenager slowly walked in the room. Hermione looked at the teenager as she walked into the room. She headed for the seat far from all of them.  
  
"Crys, sit here." Hermione looked at her.  
  
She looked hesitant at first but finally she walked over.  
  
"Is she really gone?" She asked.  
  
"It's been twenty-four hours so she's claimed missing, yes." The investigator nodded.  
  
"Bu. . . but. . . "Crystal began to cry.  
  
"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"How long have you and Sadie been friends."  
  
"Since, since we were babies."  
  
"Are you two close?" He looked at her again.  
  
"Like sisters." She nodded as tears continued to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Was Sadie going to your house last night? I mean did you know she was going?"  
  
"No but we always do that just sleep over without even asking the other. It's just something we've been doing since forever."  
  
"You said you and Sadie were close, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So she told you practically everything."  
  
"Yes. I would think so." She nodded her head.  
  
"Has she ever cried to you about anything lately? Talked about running away or anything like that?"  
  
"Are you implying that my daughter ran away from me?" Hermione asked in anger.  
  
"There are possibilities so yes. If she had reason to."  
  
"She had no reason to!" Hermione yelled. Draco calmed her down.  
  
"Well there was a time when she was little depressed because she was always jealous of me because I had a father." Crystal looked at them. "But she's over that now. She found him." She pointed to Draco.  
  
"So you are the victims father." He looked at Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He put out his hand and the man shook it.  
  
"So you're telling me that there was absolutely no way that Sadie could have run off."  
  
"Yes. She's always been happy with her life. She's got everything now." Crystal smiled at Draco.  
  
"Miss Granger do you know anyone who would want to hurt your daughter?" He looked at her.  
  
"My aunt."  
  
"Would you know what her reason would be?" He looked at her. Hermione and Draco told him the story of what had happened in the wedding. "Maica!" He called his assistant. "Look for everything we've got on a Gracie Safford- Granger."  
  
In a few short hours they were able to get all the information on Gracie.  
  
"She's in Canada. It's impossible that she had anything to do with Sadie's disappearance."  
  
"Unlikely." The man corrected. "But not impossible."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We need you all to give a press release on Sadie." Marcus, Hermione's partner looked at her the following morning as the two were having coffee.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked groggily, she hadn't slept in the last two days.  
  
"At this very moment everyone wants a piece of information on how Sadie could have disappeared." He looked at her. "And you've got to speak up they're killing you, Hermione, slowly we are all going down just because they think you are a bad mother. And I know that you're not. I know Sadie and she's been raised the best way any kid could be raised."  
  
"She's a good girl." Hermione began to cry again as she thought of her daughter.  
  
"You have got to speak up. We have reporters calling from all over America awaiting what you have to say and the story behind Samantha Granger's disappearance."  
  
"There is no story." Hermione looked at him weakly. "I've got the best CIA agents in America looking for her and still we haven't got one clue as to where she is or who she's with. Now tell me is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I will do everything in my power to have my baby in my arms again. Whether it takes years or even the rest of my life. And if the media will help so be it. I will find Sadie."  
  
Marcus nodded his head. "You will find her."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn my head." Sadie only managed to clutch it a little the ropes only allowed so much.  
  
"So you've finally awaken." Arthur looked at her.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she cried.  
  
"Nothing. It's my boss that wants something from you." He looked at her brutally. Slowly the curse was taking over his body making him even meaner.  
  
"And who would that be?" She looked at him. Her stomach began to grumble. She was starving and dehydrated.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She knew that she needed stuff from him so she decided not to make anymore side comments. "Could I have something to eat or drink?"  
  
"Yes." He slid a plate of crackers and a glass of water at her.  
  
'That's it?' She thought to herself. 'I haven't eaten in. . . how long have a been here?'  
  
"How long have I been here?" She asked.  
  
"A little over a day." He looked at the TV completely ignoring her.  
  
Sadie slowly tried to pick up the crackers with her hands. She struggled for awhile but finally she was able to eat and drink. She sat there as Arthur flipped through the channels. ~*~*~*~  
  
The next day (Day Three)  
  
"Miss Granger, I am Susie Bates." The talk show host introduced herself. (Think Oprah but more on the paparazzi style side)  
  
"Please call me Hermione." She nodded her head. "These girls here are Sadie's friends." The teenagers introduced themselves.  
  
"Show starts in two." A man called out. "Let me show you all to your seats."  
  
"In five, four, three, two. . ." The man counted.  
  
"Good afternoon today on Susie Bates. The full report on what happened to the missing child of millionaire-producer, Hermione Granger. Today we are in California on a live broadcast of what really happened to Sadie Granger. We have her mother and all five of her girlfriends to give us the 41. Good afternoon girls."  
  
"Good afternoon, Susie." They said in unison.  
  
"About two nights ago Samantha Danielle Granger or what her friends fondly call her as, Sadie disappeared at around seven o'clock in the evening."  
  
"Hermione, what was Sadie like?" Susie looked at her.  
  
"Well, she was a very talented girl, very flexible and I mean that in a sense that she did some many different things."  
  
"She was never unhappy?"  
  
"Not that I know of, no." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Reports show that there might be a possibility that Sadie ran away."  
  
"The investigators dropped that yesterday afternoon because there was no note or anything."  
  
"I hear they are having a pretty hard time looking for her daughter. No evidence what so ever, am I right?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head as tears began to fall slowly from her eyes.  
  
"We have some of Sadie's friends and of course her best friend Crystal Smart. Dear, are you in anyway related to the self-made millionaire James Smart?" Susie asked curiously.  
  
"He's my father." Crystal replied politely.  
  
"Ah. So anyway how long have you and Sadie been friends?" Susie asked.  
  
"We go all the way back."  
  
"One word that best describes Sadie?" Susie looked at the young girls.  
  
They turned to each other and laughed for the first time since they found out about Sadie disappearance.  
  
"Sadie-ish." They said in unison.  
  
"Excuse me?" Susie shot them a confused look. "Sadie-ish?"  
  
"It's something we came up with." Megz looked at Susie and then back at her friends.  
  
"There's no one like her. She's her own person." Isabel put in.  
  
"She's Sadie." Jamie repeated and Laura nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Did Sadie ever come to you girls with problems?"  
  
"No." Jamie shook her head.  
  
"Not to me." Laura shrugged.  
  
"Nah." Megz flicked her hand.  
  
"I don't think so." Isabel put in.  
  
"She's never gone to any of us with problems. I mean boy problems yeah but she's never really had problems at home. Usually it's one of us running to her." Crystal put in.  
  
"Except there was this time when she argued with her mom for awhile but that was years ago." Isabel smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Do you think she got over it?" Susie asked.  
  
"Oh definitely. Sadie's probably the most understanding person you could ever meet." Megz nodded her had. "I think from experience we can all agree to that."  
  
"So there is absolutely no way that Sadie would run away." Susie pushed.  
  
"Look Susie, the only way my best friend would ever disappear is because someone is probably angry at someone related to her." Crystal blurted out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
From across town the investigator was watching the interview.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled. "Maica make sure that all of Sadie's close relatives are in the Granger Mansion right after this show."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who could that possibly be?" Susie looked at Hermione.  
  
"I wasn't implying that it was Aunt Hermione." Crystal cut in. It was a trait that she and Sadie shared they always spoke up for themselves and the people they loved. "I just was saying that there was no way that Sadie would have run away, okay?"  
  
Susie looked at the young girl. And faced the camera's, "After the commercial break we. Part two of the interviews of Sadie's friends and mother and of course their messages to the missing fifteen-year-old. More on Susie Bates."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie was watching the Susie Bates show when Arthur had fallen asleep.  
  
She watched silently as her mother and friends talked about her. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She made sure not to make any movements so that she could finish the show and not disturb Arthur.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're back on Susie Bates." Susie smiled at the camera. "Back to our discussion on Samantha Danielle Granger's life. . . the fifteen year old girl who disappeared two nights ago leaving no trace at all. Hermione do you consider you daughter and her friends close?"  
  
"Very much. They're like sisters really." Hermione nodded her head. "Having Sadie's friends around are like having five more daughters."  
  
"Girls are you close to Sadie's mom?"  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Do you think Sadie and Hermione are close?"  
  
"As close as anything can get." Laura nodded.  
  
"Did you an Sadie fight a lot?" Susie asked Hermione.  
  
"The typical arguments nothing extravagant."  
  
"How did you feel when you found out your daughter was gone."  
  
"No one can describe the words of pain when you loose someone close to your heart." Hermione looked down.  
  
"Well said. What about you girls what were your reactions?"  
  
"I cried, I couldn't believe it." Megz whispered.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Isabel put in.  
  
"Cried." Jamie and Laura said in unison.  
  
"Then I passed out." Jamie smiled weakly.  
  
"What about you Crystal?"  
  
Crystal put her head down and began to cry. "I haven't slept in days, I've been crying. Yesterday my dad came home from Malaysia with things for me and Sadie and I cried even harder. I'm sure most of you can figure out what happened to me when I found out that Sadie was missing especially since she was supposed to be with me."  
  
"Before we end the show when we come back special words from the people who are close to Sadie Granger. After this commercial break."  
  
Susie turned to Hermione and the other girls. "You made your short messages right?"  
  
They nodded sadly.  
  
"In five, four, three, two. . ." The man counted off again.  
  
"We're back to the final portion of the show. A message from Sadie's friends to Sadie." Susie nodded her head at the girls.  
  
"Hey Sadie. It's Megz. . ."  
  
"And Isabel. We miss you."  
  
"And hope you're doing okay." Megz put in.  
  
"Be strong." Isabel added.  
  
"We love you, Sadie. Take care." They said in unison as tears began to fall from their eyes.  
  
"Hey Sadie. It's Laura. I hope you're okay. Please let us know where you are. Nothing's the same without you." Laura began to cry and could not continue.  
  
"It's Jamie, tom boy." She laughed a little. "I love you girl and I miss you. I'll be praying for you. Stay safe and remember that everything will be all right if you have faith. I love you!"  
  
"Crystal." Susie looked at the young girl.  
  
"Sadie, it's Crystal." Tears sprang from her eyes as the camera went nearer. "Let us know your okay. We need to know everyone is going nuts. I miss you more than anything and I just want to know you're alright. You promised me you'd be here for me when I needed you most and I need you right now, Sade. Where are you? Please let us know you're okay. I love you, girl. Please to whoever got her, she's a great girl and I can't live without her. She's my best friend. I'll do anything just don't hurt her."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie's tears began to fall as she watched as her best friends broke down and cried calling her to come home.  
  
"Sadie, baby. It's mom." Hermione's face took over the TV.  
  
"Mom." Sadie cried as she tried to reach for the TV.  
  
"Sadie please don't do anything that can bring harm to you. I promise I'll find you. No matter what I will find you. You'll be okay and we'll be together again. I promise you that. And wherever you are be careful and stay away from danger. I miss you baby and I love you more than you will eve know. Please let us know you're okay. And as to the one who took my child don't do anything to harm her please she's just a kid. She's barely gone through her life. Please bring her back to me. I need my baby." Hermione began to cry.  
  
"Well, this is Susie Bates signing off. Wolf (this Fox) will keep you updated on the events of Sadie Granger's kidnap case.  
  
"Mom." Sadie cried.  
  
There was a knock on the door and quickly Arthur stood up and answered it.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Me." The voice whispered.  
  
"Master. . ." Arthur quickly opened the door.  
  
The man in the hood walked into the room and studies Sadie for a moment.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sadie cried.  
  
"Hush child remember mommy said she didn't want me to hurt you." The voice laughed. "This is going to hurt Hermione so much she's going to kill herself."  
  
"Why my mom, what did she do to you?"  
  
"She took away everything I hoped for." The voice sneered.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked again.  
  
The man began to pull of his hood.  
  
"Sadie. . ." Sadie's eyes got big as her name was called.  
  
~*~*~*~  
A/N: Okay the ultimate cliffhanger. Who could it possibly be? Have I confused you all or do you all still know who it is? Find out in the up coming chapters.  
  
I worked really hard for this chapter so I am going to ask for twenty reviews, is that okay? Or at least more than ten would be just as great. What did you think about this chapter? Please tell me. . .  
  
God bless!!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	16. The Corpse

A/N: Yey! Sorry about the lovely cliffhanger. Expect another one in this story. Sorry.  
  
Summary: Buwhahaha!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Cheryl - I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the review!  
  
Avri - Here's your update!  
  
Sam - You'll see who it is soon enough.  
  
Neo-Aphrodite ;n-n - Really? Where do you go to school? I live in Pasig. E-mail me! I hope you hear from you.  
  
Emmies - Hello, Melissa Pitt. I'm glad you like my story. And thanks for the review!  
  
Girldevil - I'll bring you back down now. And go see who it is already!  
  
Elijahsbaby1981 - Pansy? What gave you the idea it was Pansy? : )  
  
PassionPolice237 - I didn't put Draco because it would only be more controversial but I'll let him be the sentimental father that'll give that speech in the next chapter, I promise you that! It's okay if you didn't review the last few chapters but I'm glad you liked them, I hope you like this one.  
  
Fruit Loop - You rock too, man! (giggles) here's chapter sixteen for you!  
  
Christa - I hate cliffhangers too that is if I'm the reader. : ) Here's you update!  
  
Kira-binu - Here it is. You are probably the only one who didn't scream at me for putting a cliffhanger, just kidding! And thanks!  
  
Brandi - Tell me what you think about my story okay? Peace!  
  
Muggle Lover (Vanessa) - Yey! You accepted, I'll e-mail you as soon as I can get around to doing my next fanfic, okay? I hope that your friend didn't leave you behind.  
  
Black Rein - Sorry, tell me what you think about this chapter although it is another cliffhanger. You didn't tell me what you thought about my story, though.  
  
Dedication: To all my readers and especially my reviewers and also my sister!! To the one who taught him rocks! Duh? I helped write it. . . Please check that story out and look out for like chapter five and six! I helped write the whole dramatic thing, my specialty! Yey!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Life is an ugly, awful place not to have a best friend." Sarah Dessen (Someone Like You 'Book')  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, we got a call from the investigator." Draco looked at her.  
  
"What's his name again?" She looked at her fiancé as they began to walk out of the studio.  
  
"Danny." Draco looked at the paper. "Anyway, he really needs to talk to my parent's and us."  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Hermione got into the car as the driver drove to the station.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Is there any information on the missing child?" Danny looked around the station. It was very hectic.  
  
"I think I've got a trace to something." One of them yelled.  
  
Hermione and the rest walked into the station.  
  
"Any information on my daughter?" Hermione looked at him eagerly.  
  
"No." He shook his head. "I'm sorry but she disappeared without a trace."  
  
"You are supposed to be professionals." She looked at him.  
  
"I'd like to ask you and your family some questions." He looked at Lucius and Narcissa who was standing behind Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Please follow me." He led them into a room.  
  
"These are Sadie's grandparent's Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione introduced.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy do you have any reason to believe that your granddaughters disappearance has something to do with an enemy of some sort."  
  
"I would find that impossible. First of all no one knows about me having a granddaughter and the same goes for my wife."  
  
"I see." He wrote something on the paper. "What about you Mr. Malfoy." He looked at Draco.  
  
"Call me Draco." He looked at him. "No, not that I can state anything."  
  
"Ms. Granger you are the closest person to your daughter would taking her away from you be the most painful thing that could ever happen to you."  
  
"You don't even have to ask the question, of course. She's my child any mother. . ."  
  
"Okay." He cut. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you or get back at you or anything."  
  
"Yes. My Aunt Gracie." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Is that the same Gracie Granger yesterday?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Okay. I'll look her up again and try to get her on the phone." He looked at Hermione and the rest. "Maica!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You. I should've figured you were behind all this." Sadie sneered.  
  
"Clever child."  
  
"What to you want from me GRACIE!" She yelled.  
  
"She's a woman!" Arthur looked at her.  
  
"Last time I checked." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Why did you have a transplant?"  
  
"You stupid fool." She shook her head. "Of course, I'm a woman."  
  
"But you didn't say anything when I called you sir."  
  
"It was good for my cover up." She removed her jacket completely and threw it at Arthur.  
  
"You think you can get away with this?" Sadie shot a look at her. "Man, you're dumber than I thought."  
  
"You better watch it kid."  
  
"So everything you did for me it was all an act."  
  
"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your mother and of course your stupid mouth." She slapped the girl hard across the face. "And now you are going to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Oh, I am so scared." Sadie mocked.  
  
"I am going to hurt you so much that by the time your mother touches you she will feel all the pain that you had to go through." Gracie laughed.  
  
"I'm shaking." She tested.  
  
Gracie took out her wand and began to mumble something pointing it toward Sadie.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two days Later  
  
"So they really can't find Gracie anywhere?" Anne looked up at the detective. She arrived from London two nights ago.  
  
"We've searched everywhere and she's now become our number one suspect sue to her disappearance." Danny's phone began to ring. "Excuse me."  
  
"Danny." He answered. "Yes. Where?. . . Are you sure? Height?. . . Hair color? Everything seems to be positive. . . send me the exact location. . . we'll be there in half an hour."  
  
The group looked at Danny.  
  
"Any news?" Narcissa asked hopeful.  
  
He looked down and began to speak, "Age fourteen to sixteen, height about 5'5 to 5'7, hair color hazelnut, small figure that is Sadie right?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione nodded.  
  
"In a creek not far from here they. . . they found a body of a female positive to all of Sadie's descriptions."  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione put her hand in her mouth. "No, it can't be true."  
  
Narcissa began to cry on Lucius' shoulder.  
  
"Ms. Granger." Danny looked at her sympathetically as he began to reach for her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." She cringed and turned to Draco and her mother who were now crying as well. Hermione put her other hand on top of her mouth. "Mom, she's not. Oh please mom." Anne walked to her daughter and tried to comfort her. "My baby." She collapsed on the floor crying her heart out.  
  
"Hermione." Anne rocked her daughter back and forth as they sat on the floor.  
  
"Ms. Granger it hasn't been confirmed yet. We need to go to the creek and see if it is in fact her body." He looked at them.  
  
"What is the percentage that it is not her?" Draco looked at him.  
  
"Fifteen maybe twenty percent that it is not her. There is another girl who has similar descriptions as your daughter but she's all the way from New Jersey."  
  
Hermione could not bear to listen as the man gave the percentage that her daughter would be that body.  
  
"Sadie." Hermione continued to cry. "Why?" She looked at the ceiling. "Why Sadie? Why my baby? She never did anything to deserve this!!!"  
  
"Hermione calm down."  
  
"Would you like to have us sedate her?" He looked Anne.  
  
Hermione continued to cry and yell.  
  
"It would be for the best." Anne nodded.  
  
Danny went to call the nurse in the station.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie's friends continued to watch the news from Crystal's house.  
  
"You guys news on Sadie." Crystal shushed them.  
  
"Good afternoon I am Hoyden Lurie for the latest news." The man nodded. "Earlier this afternoon a body near a creek somewhere was found. All the descriptions were positive as to the missing teenager Samantha Granger."  
  
"Oh my god." Crystal turned to the others. "It's not Sadie. Please don't let it be Sadie."  
  
The other girls tried to comfort their friend knowing how close she was to Sadie.  
  
"No." Crystal shook her head. "It's not Sadie."  
  
"The body will soon be identified by the victims mother, Hermione Granger owner of HG Production Company, who will confirm if the body is in fact that of her fifteen year old daughters. More later, have a good afternoon."  
  
The girls continued to cry on each other's shoulders. Crystal began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Her asthma!" Megz shrieked call Amanda she turned to Jamie and Laura who ran to the maid. "Isabel let her head rest on your lap."  
  
"Are you sure?" Isabel looked at Crystal worriedly.  
  
"No." Megz shook her head between her tears.  
  
"Crystal." Her nanny brought in the machine and gently put the mask over her face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione phone began to ring and Anne answered it for her daughter.  
  
"It's Sadie's friend." Anne looked at her daughter. "Crystal, she's had an asthma attack."  
  
"Is she alright?" Was all Hermione asked.  
  
"They got her on the mask. They'll be watching her health from here on."  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Ms. Granger only two people can come to identify the body." Danny looked at her.  
  
"Draco." She looked at him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The three drove to the scene.  
  
"Where's the body?" Danny looked at them.  
  
"Over there by the ambulance you guys came just in time." The officer looked at them.  
  
"Detective Danny." He showed his badge to the man. "Can we please see the body?"  
  
The man nodded his head and began to unzip the plastic thingy as Hermione shut her eyes.  
  
"It may be hard to really see if it's her the body pretty bloated up. It's been there for about two to three days." He finally opened it completely.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes because Draco loosened his grip.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione began to cry. "Oh thank God it's not her." She covered her mouth again. "Draco it's not her. My baby's still alive."  
  
"I know." Draco nodded and put his arms around her.  
  
"It's not her." She shook her head feeling a great sense of relief over coming her. "It's not Sadie."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Danny shook the man's and they were on their way back to the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie groggily opened her eyes as the afternoon sunlight hit her face.  
  
"Ow. My head." The first person she saw was Arthur who was holding out a glass of cold water. She took it. "Thank you."  
  
"So you've finally awakened you are weaker than I thought. I only performed the Cruciatus on you. You would die in an instant if that were the Avada Kedavra. But I have other plans and ways to kill you." Gracie brought out a gun. "Funny while you been snoozing away for I don't know almost a day you've driven all your friends and parent's crazy. They found a body and thought it was yours, now that was a laugh."  
  
"When are you going to set me free?" Sadie asked as the TV got louder.  
  
"Gracie Granger is the number one suspect in the kidnap of Samantha Granger." The news reporter spoke up as Gracie's picture came out.  
  
"Doesn't look like I'll be here long."  
  
"With the band around your ankle and mine." Gracie showed a black band similar to Sadie's. "They'll never find you or me."  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom again." She looked at them.  
  
"The toilets broken." Arthur looked at them.  
  
"I need to go number two like right now." Sadie looked at them.  
  
"I can bring her to the store downstairs." Arthur said.  
  
"Fool! Then everyone will see her."  
  
"I can wear a cap and shades." Sadie said. "Unless of course you want me to take a crap here."  
  
"Go down!" Gracie ordered.  
  
"You'll need to take off my ropes of course. You don't want anyone to think I'm kidnapped do you?"  
  
"Fine." Gracie shook her head in frustration. "Arthur, take off the stupid ropes."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Finally after twenty minutes Sadie was ready to go down.  
  
"You are not to remove any anything on your head do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Sheesh! If you don't want me to go away how come you're not coming down to make sure I don't run off?"  
  
"Because a lot of people are looking for me and I need to stay out for at least twenty four hours." Gracie rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV.  
  
"Whatever." Sadie rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arthur and Sadie got down stairs at the store.  
  
"It's locked." Sadie complained.  
  
"Go get the key at the counter." Arthur pointed.  
  
"Okay." She looked back at Arthur who was completely absorbed with the Playboy Magazine.  
  
"Can I please have the key to the bathroom?" She asked loudly causing Arthur to look at her. "And paper and pen." She whispered. "But don't let that idiot over there see, okay?"  
  
The man looked at Sadie suspiciously and handed her the stuff.  
  
Sadie walked into the bathroom and began to write a note.  
  
"Hurry up!!" Arthur knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll be right out." Sadie replied nervously, her hands were shaking.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and Arthur looked up from the magazine.  
  
"I'll just return this." She showed him the key. She walked back to the counter. "Call the police please, the note says everything." She whispered quickly. And shakily handed him the note and the keys. He looked at her and she pretended to sneeze to let the glasses "accidentally" come off. "Don't say anything just help." She looked at him and slipped her glasses back on.  
  
"Come on Dani." Arthur called her by the nickname Gracie told them to use.  
  
"Coming Dad." She looked at the man behind the counter hopefully and walked back to Arthur.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The man, Bryan sat there in shock hen knew her face from somewhere.  
  
'Call the police, the note says everything.' Her words continued to play in his head.  
  
He quickly unraveled the note.  
  
Please give this to my mom. . . her number is 2748639 the address is 14 Maple Ridge drive, ask for Hermione Granger. Tell them I'm at this building on the second floor second door to the right. Please tell them to hurry, call 911 if you have to.  
  
Please help me,  
  
Samantha Granger  
  
PS. Give this to my mom and tell her I love her and that I'm fine.  
  
And over her name she signed it with her Sadie signature.  
  
Bryan didn't wait another second to run off. He quickly shut everything and ran to his destination knowing that it was only a few blocks away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tie her up!" Gracie ordered. "Quickly now."  
  
Sadie glared at her again.  
  
"You better not have done anything funny." Gracie shook her head.  
  
"How could I when your slave over here was watching my every move." Sadie answered smartly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bryan's heart was racing as he ran into the driveway of the address a car pulled over. He saw Hermione step out of the car.  
  
"Can I help you?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Your daughter." He panted her was out of breath. "Your. . . daughter."  
  
"What about her?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I. . . I. . . know where she is."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: It's almost over. The case is almost solved and the story is almost finished. Oh well, this is tiring, eh? I'm sorry about the Crystal part I just needed to stall a little. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Please don't forget to read and review and pray for the SARS victims!!  
  
God bless and Peace! This is Kath signing off! See y'all later!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	17. Death of Sadie?

A/N: Chapter 17 here. DON"T FORGET TO VOTE AFTER!!  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Avri - Well here's the chapter and don't forget after the story tell me which ending you want. Your vote counts, remember that. Peace.  
  
Delila-malfoy - Thanks! I'm glad you liked that chapter I thought it was a pretty cool chapter too. Now after you read this don't forget to vote! You'll see what I mean at the end of this chapter.  
  
Sam - Sure, you were right! But don't forget to vote okay. I'll see you in two days! I'm on vacation! You'll see why later and again don't forget to vote.  
  
Angel_121 - Here is chapter 17! Don't forget to vote! Peace.  
  
Purpleballerynna - Gracie needs a grave more than ever right now. Don't forget to vote!  
  
Horsegirl8311 - Please vote after reading this chapter!  
  
Brandi - Thank you! Please vote.  
  
Lady Malfoy - More just for you. Please don't forget to vote after this chapter.  
  
Mia - Thanks. Please don't forget to vote.  
  
Black Rein - Sorry about the non descriptive parts. I'll try to be more descriptive in my next story. And please don't forget to vote.  
  
Allee_kat - I hope you get to read this chapter. Good luck and don't forget to vote.  
  
PsYcHoJo - Haha! Don't forget to vote after.  
  
Maddie - It's all good. Don't forget to vote!  
  
Muggle Lover - VOTE! Okay. I'll e-mail soon. I'm also cursed with Spanish teachers this year my Spanish teacher was really weird around me. And she had like really bad breath. Gross!! And she would talk so soft and when you would ask her questions she comes so close that you have to hold your breath if not you'll pass out.  
  
Stargirl33 - Thanks. Please vote.  
  
Mooniala Trials - Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please vote, okay?  
  
Shadowwolf2371 - Here you go! Please vote.  
  
Bluemoon - Please vote, okay? And thanks for reviewing my story.  
  
Rita Felton - Thanks! I'll try to e-mail you after I post this. VOTE!  
  
Okay you are all probably wondering what I mean by vote but really, you guys have to read this chapter before you find out what I mean okay? It's in the Author's Note in the bottom but it'll destroy this chapter if you scroll all the way down just because curiosity is getting the better of you. I swear if you scroll down you'll definitely regret it.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Corrections: My lovely sister is not with me right now and I am not in the mood to check and read this story so if I made mistakes I'm really sorry. PEACE! And don't forget to vote! ~*~*~*~  
  
"The past, though it cannot be relived, can always be repaired." John La Farge  
  
"The cruelest of lies are often told in silence." Robert Louis Stevenson  
  
"To learn something new, take the path you took yesterday." John Burroughs  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Can I have a drink of water?" Sadie asked weakly. Her energy had been drained from her.  
  
"No. We can't take a chance of emptying your bladder in that dumb bathroom again." Gracie looked at her. "You might make a move this time."  
  
"Whatever. You are nuts." Sadie shook her head. "I'm your own relative."  
  
"You my dear have nothing to do with me." Gracie shook her head.  
  
"Please you are the mother of my aunt."  
  
"Who said I was Ashley's mother. Let me put you on a little secret since you won't be on this earth any longer. Ashley's mom died when your mother was a little girl. Your uncle was under an imperious curse when he married me and he has been ever since but of course it's only to tell him that he loves me but to you all he does is out of his own free will. Catching my drift?"  
  
"Don't talk like that. You don't sound cool." Sadie rolled her eyes. "I don't get it though why uncle Andy?"  
  
"You're not as smart as I expected for money you fool and if Ashley married that bloody Malfoy we would've had a title to our name."  
  
"You already do."  
  
"Not enough."  
  
"You egotistical bitch."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"Do it. You know you want to it makes you feel like you have power doesn't it?" Sadie rolled her eyes.  
  
"No but I want to give you something. Arthur!" Gracie called out.  
  
Arthur trudged in with a drink in his hand.  
  
"Drink this." Gracie held it close to her mouth.  
  
Sadie kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Don't make me use my wand." But still Sadie didn't open her mouth. "Open it." Gracie squeezed her jaw hard causing Sadie to open it as slowly she drank it spitting out most of it.  
  
'Didn't drink all of it." Sadie said smartly.  
  
"One drop of that potion and you will be doing exactly what I want you to."  
  
Sadie felt drowsy.  
  
"Does anyone know you're here?"  
  
Sadie's brain became blank as it if wasn't her speaking. "Yes."  
  
"I knew it. How?"  
  
"The man yesterday at the counter while Arthur was reading the playboy," Sadie or rather the truth came out.  
  
Gracie glared at her slave. "You will pay!" She began to recite the Avada Kedavra. Sadie watched in horror as the man collapsed on the floor his spirit literally being drained from his body. Gracie turned back to Sadie. "Now excuse me I need to make an important call."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Where is my child?" Hermione looked at the man.  
  
"In a building not far from here." He looked at her.  
  
"Take me to her." Hermione looked at the man feeling a great power of relief.  
  
"No Ms. Granger you can't go!" Danny said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it'll be dangerous for her, we need to plan this out with the police. We need to make out our plans before we can get her back in your arms."  
  
"But I want Sadie now." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I promise you that she will be back in your arms by tomorrow afternoon. Right now I think you should get your rest and I will take this man to the station and get all the information and tomorrow we will get your daughter back."  
  
"Wait!" The man protested. "She wanted me to give this to you."  
  
She handed Hermione the not as Hermione ran her fingers across it.  
  
"Ms. Granger!!" Sam came running out of the house. "There is an anonymous caller!"  
  
"That's her!" Hermione looked at the others and ran into the house.  
  
"Is the recorder on?" Draco looked at the man.  
  
"Yes, answer the call Hermione." Danny instructed.  
  
Hermione slowly picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Hermione." The voice spoke.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked.  
  
"Please Hermione like you didn't know it was me. It's Gracie and I'm sure you know why I'm calling."  
  
"Where is she?" Hermione growled then Danny shook his head madly.  
  
"I'm sure you know exactly where she is. Sadie is a very clever little girl don't you think?" Gracie laughed.  
  
"I swear if you lay a hand on her." Hermione warned and Danny grabbed her arm shaking his head again.  
  
"Mind your temper if you don't want Sadie to get hurt."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"The life I was supposed to have." Gracie growled. "But that wouldn't be possible now would it. Now, if you want your daughter back you need to come here tomorrow with Draco and I don't care if you bring the FBI with you just be there."  
  
"How do I know my daughters alive?"  
  
"I'll let you two have a mother-daughter chat for a minute."  
  
"Mom." Sadie cried into the phone.  
  
"Sadie." Hermione began to cry. "Baby did she hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sadie managed to say. "Help me, mom. Please she killed Arthur."  
  
"Arthur? Baby, how are you please tell me you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I haven't eaten in days but they. . ."  
  
"It's Gracie again before you get all weepy." Gracie mocked into the phone.  
  
'You bitch!" Hermione growled. "You better now touch her again."  
  
"Oh, I've performed a few C's on her already." Gracie laughed.  
  
"I am going to. . ."  
  
"Uh-uh-uh. . . if you want your daughter alive you better zip it and just show up behind this building tomorrow at eight in on the dot. Got it?" Gracie slammed the phone down.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. "She's alive my baby's okay."  
  
"We need to talk about the plans for tomorrow." Danny said.  
  
"We need to go." Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
"We'll assemble a couple of police men near by so incase she makes the wrong move we take her."  
  
"I understand." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'm going to bring that man down to the station and you two better rest. You've got a long day tomorrow."  
  
Hermione nodded her head as Danny left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco lay beside Hermione that night. Hermione kept squirming.  
  
Draco sat up and turned on the nightlight. "Herm, you need to sleep."  
  
"How can you even think of sleeping when out daughter is in the arms of that monster?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco shot a look at her. "I cannot believe you are saying this. You think this is not affecting me at all? My god Hermione I have never been so scared in my life."  
  
"You don't seem to show it a lot." She answered smartly.  
  
"I am her father Hermione!" Draco yelled. "Of course I am hurting. You can't begin to imagine how much hurt I am going through. If anything happens to Sadie I don't know what I'll do. I got her back after fifteen long years and now I am going to lose her again. How do you think I feel? You don't know what it's like Hermione losing something you love after you just got it."  
  
"Don't you dare say that." Hermione shook her head. "I've gone through that pain."  
  
"Really? When?" Draco bit back.  
  
"When I lost you!" Hermione cried. "You don't get it do you? I sacrificed everything for you. I sacrificed my happiness, my heart!"  
  
"Yeah and you know what? You sacrificed my heart as well."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and broke into tears helplessly. "I never meant to Draco. I didn't know but I needed to be strong for Sadie and for me."  
  
"Shh." Draco soothed her. "You don't always have to be so strong." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I never could imagine loving anyone as much as I love you and Sadie."  
  
"I could never imagine hurting someone as much as I hurt you." Hermione's cried on his chest.  
  
"Look at me." Draco lifted her chin. "It's past we can't bring it back but we can change it." He brought his lips down to Hermione's and kissed her passionately sliding his hands up her night gown. (I'll let your imaginations fly now. I don't like doing the rated parts so you all know what happened anyway.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Get up." Gracie shook Sadie. Sadie weakly stood up as Gracie removed her ropes. "You better not do anything funny." Sadie noticed that there was something in Gracie's right pocket and knew exactly what it was. "Put this on." She threw a jacket, cap and a pair of shades at her. "Come on."  
  
The two girls made their way downstairs. There was a small alley where the trashcans were.  
  
"You stay here when I step out you better not do anything if you don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"I understand." Sadie nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are they all assembled to the location on where we are supposed to meet them?" Hermione looked at Danny as they rode to their destination.  
  
"Yes. We've got an ambulance ready and everything." He nodded his head.  
  
"Everything is in order?" Draco looked at him.  
  
"Yes we've got two sharp shooters on set. One wrong move from her and we shoot."  
  
"Okay." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Here we are. You two need to walk down to the back of this building. She should be waiting there."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. He smiled at her weakly and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
The two walked to the back of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You stay here and make sure that no one can see you." Gracie looked at her. "Don't come out until I say so."  
  
"Yes." Sadie nodded her head as Gracie walked away.  
  
Sadie saw Hermione and Draco walk into the back lot.  
  
"Mom." Sadie teared when she saw her mother and father standing there.  
  
Hermione and Draco didn't notice the girl in the shadows.  
  
"Hermione stay in front of Draco." Gracie ordered.  
  
The two adults looked at the older woman.  
  
"Now!" She yelled.  
  
Hermione stood in front of Draco. Draco held onto her shoulders.  
  
"Where is she?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not until I let you know what you've done to me." Gracie laughed and stuffed her hands into her pocket.  
  
Sadie's heart began to race as she watched Gracie talk to her parents.  
  
"You see I knew that it was your fucking love child's mouth that called off that wedding."  
  
"Do not talk about my daughter that way."  
  
"Oh please. Like that little bastard has any say in this." Gracie laughed. "Then I thought who brought that stupid girl in this world and then I realized it was you Hermione. And I was going to make you pay."  
  
"Gracie please." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Shut it." She lifted her left hand. "No one destroys my life and my happiness."  
  
Sadie watched as she turned her right hand in her pocket facing the object toward the direction of her mother.  
  
"No." Sadie whispered to herself.  
  
"Now you are going to pay." Gracie said smugly and pulled out the gun.  
  
"NOOO!!" It took all of the energy Sadie had left to run to her mother and there were gunshots all around.  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at their daughter. Sadie turned to see Gracie lying dead on the ground with blood flowing from all over.  
  
"Mom." Sadie collapsed and Hermione grabbed her daughter feeling Draco's arms of support from behind.  
  
"Sadie." Hermione screamed as Danny ran in with other police officers. Hermione felt something-wet touch her fingers as she held her daughter.  
  
"Mom." Sadie coughed. "Dad. I thought I was never going to see you guys again."  
  
"We're together now." Hermione smiled then looked at her daughter. Horror took over her as she saw blood trickling down her legs as she held Sadie.  
  
"It hurts mom." Sadie cried.  
  
"Oh god Draco she's shot." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"It hurts so much." Sadie cried as signs of weakness took over her body.  
  
"Shh. Sadie it's going to be okay." Draco comforted his daughter as he felt his eyes begin to sting.  
  
"Tell me something happy in case I don't make it." Sadie looked at her parent's all the blood was draining from her face.  
  
"Don't talk like that." Hermione looked at her daughter. "We're together now. We'll be one happy family isn't that what you always wanted?"  
  
Sadie began to cough.  
  
"We're getting married." Draco soothed his daughter.  
  
Sadie smiled up at them. "It's about time."  
  
The paramedics soon came in and quickly put Sadie on a stretcher.  
  
"Sadie, baby." Hermione held onto her daughter's hand as they ran to the ambulance. Sadie glanced at Hermione weakly. Her face was pale and she was as cold as ice.  
  
"We're almost there you need to hang on for me, okay?" Draco looked at his daughter. "You can't leave me now I just found you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sadie began to cry as her vision blurred.  
  
"Sadie," Hermione shook her head. "Please."  
  
"I love you." She whispered and shut her eyes. The ambulance doors flung open as they rushed Sadie into the ER.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Earlier today Samantha Granger was finally found but sadly she was shot three times in the back. Police haven't given out the name of the suspect but say that she has already passed on. Samantha Granger who is fifteen ran in front of her mother before the suspect could shoot her. It turns out that they wanted to hurt the older Granger." The reported said from outside the hospital. "Samantha or otherwise known as Sadie is still undergoing surgery and from a report from one of the insider in the hospital it doesn't look like the fifteen year old is going to make it. One of the three bullets hit the portion near her heart another near her spinal column and one hitting the ribcage. We will give you an update later on the little girl's case later on tonight. Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione." Anne walked into the hospital along with Narcissa and Lucius.  
  
Narcissa who like Anne was also crying spoke up, "How is she?"  
  
"We don't know yet." Draco shook his head and held onto Hermione's shoulders tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the operating room surgeons were trying their best to keep the teenager alive.  
  
"What kind of gun did she use?" One doctor asked as he began to remove the bullets.  
  
"It seemed like a home made one although it was very powerful. Powerful enough to nearly touch her heart and she was shot from the back." One answered.  
  
"We're losing too much blood! Nurse go and look for a donor for a type o."  
  
"You do know that, that is the hardest type to find now a days?"  
  
"Go hurry!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Is Sadie okay?" Crystal and the girls ran into the hospital.  
  
Hermione looked at her weakly. Crystal took this as a sign and walked to her wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"Ms. Granger!" A nurse came running out. "We need a person with a blood type of o."  
  
"That's my blood type." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes but you can't because of your anemia. We need to find another relative or at least a person with the same blood type."  
  
"You do know that there are only ten percent of the people walking in this planet with that kind of blood type?" Jamie spoke up. (This is future so I just invented everything.)  
  
"Draco?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I'm A like both my parents." He looked at her weakly.  
  
"Mom?" Hermione looked at Anne.  
  
"B." "Where can we find a donor." Hermione cried in frustration.  
  
"Wait!" Crystal yelled and closed her eyes. "I'm O!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked.  
  
"Positive." Crystal nodded her head.  
  
"But you're underage." The nurse said.  
  
"I'll call my parent's just set up the stuff." Crystal pulled out her cellphone and began to dial. She followed the nurse.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Losing too much blood."  
  
"We found a donor!" The nurse came running in.  
  
"Good. Send her in."  
  
"We will put a little medicine to let you sleep okay. We won't be removing much." The nurse looked at Crystal.  
  
"I don't care." Crystal put out her left arm.  
  
The nurse carefully put in the medicine and brought Crystal's bed into the operating room where Sadie was.  
  
"That girl is under age." The doctor looked at the now sleeping Crystal.  
  
"We got the parent's approval."  
  
"Are you sure she's type O?" One spoke up.  
  
"Positive." The nurse nodded as Crystal's blood began to flow into Sadie.  
  
"No viral background."  
  
"I think you can donate if you have asthma." The nurse nodded. (I'm not quite sure but since this is a fic let's just leave it to that)  
  
"Okay. We got out all of the bullets out."  
  
A long beep began to ring.  
  
"Doctor her heart stopped!" The nurse yelled.  
  
"Grab the machine!" (I forgot what to call it) He rubbed it together and yelled, "All clear!"  
  
"Clear." Everyone backed out a certain distance.  
  
"All clear?"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"All clear?"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Still Sadie didn't respond.  
  
"Pump air into her." The doctor yelled. The nurse did as she was told but still Sadie didn't respond.  
  
"One more time. Clear?"  
  
"Clear!" The nurse replied.  
  
The doctor tried the machine on Sadie again and still she didn't respond.  
  
"Call it." He rubbed his temples.  
  
"Time of death 10:54 on July. 29." The nurse began to write as they began to detach the blood transfusion wires.  
  
"Let her come around on her own." He pointed to Crystal. "I need to go and tell her parents."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two doctors walked of the room. All nine stood up and faced him.  
  
The older doctor looked at the younger one and nodded his head obviously telling him to break the news.  
  
He didn't know how he was going to tell them especially with the look on Hermione's face, "I'm sorry," was all her managed to say.  
  
"No, please, no." Hermione cried in hysteria as Draco covered his mouth shaking his head as hot tears fell from his eyes as well.  
  
"Oh my god." Megz cried.  
  
"It can't be." The four girls went into pairs and cried on each other's shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the crucial part of the story and you better review because I'm going to have you guys vote and the majority gets there ending of the story. I can make what just happened a false alarm and Sadie can die. Personally I kinda think it would be okay if Sadie died but I need to know what you guys think so I am not going to update for the next two days to see and wait for all the votes to come in and of course take a short break from writing this story. Maybe I'll even start on my new one.  
  
The two things you guys are voting for:  
  
Sadie dies, angst ending Sadie lives, happy ending  
  
But if you chose the first one the story becomes longer because I need to add another chapter for her funeral and a portion of a fifteen years later type of thing. If you chose the happy ending then there will only be two or three chapters left. It's your call!  
  
See you all in a couple of days and remember you better vote if you want the ending you want to come out!  
  
See you all in two days!  
  
Peace and God Bless!!  
  
--- guitar-goddess  
  
PS. Also don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. Don't just vote, okay? PPS. I hope that everyone who reads will now review I hope to hear from all of you. 


	18. Alive?

A/N: Wow! I got more reviews than I expected. Now how come most of you don't review when it's just my normal story without any questions? ::frowns sadly:: Anyway majority of you wanted Sadie to live. I'll see where I take it from here and somehow make this story longer than it was really supposed to. On my personal account I think Sadie should've died because then it would be more true to life. And about that electric shock thing I didn't do any research on it (as usual) so I'm sorry if I got all the information screwed up. I was just trying to show and state that they really tried to revive her, okay?  
  
Special Thanks: There are so many to mention so I'll just say, THANKS! But I know that'll never make up for what you've guys done.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The nurse ran out of the room. "Doctor! Her heart beat picked up!"  
  
The two doctors looked at each other and ran into the room. They studied the teenager and stabilized her.  
  
"Now take her to the ICU but don't remove the transfusion." One of the doctors instructed pointing to Crystal.  
  
"Yes, sir." She walked outside to call for help.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Granger I am pleased to inform you that we were able to stabilize your daughter but she is still in critical condition we will need to watch her from here on."  
  
"When can I see her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We took her and the blood donor to the ICU we don't know when we'll be able to put her in a normal room yet although the blood donation should be done in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Draco looked at him as Hermione turned to her fiancé.  
  
"She's okay." Hermione smiled.  
  
Sadie's friends began to cry again but this time it was because they knew that their friend was going to be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal began to stir. At first her vision was blurred but the bright light took care of making her fully awake. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was still in the hospital.  
  
"Sadie," She whispered when she spotted her friend lying on the bed next to her. She looked at her left arm and saw that the tube was still stuck to her linking her to Sadie. She stood up from her bed and looked at her friend. "Everything's going to be okay." She smiled at her friend. She held onto her head as the room began to spin.  
  
"Miss Smart." The nurse came in. "You need to lie down. Your immune system will be down for awhile so you will need to relax for a moment."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know." The nurse looked at the girl. "I will be back in ten minutes with a wheel chair so that we can take you back outside. We took quite a lot of blood from you."  
  
"Okay." Crystal nodded her head and shut her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~ Hermione spotted the nurse that brought Crystal in walking towards the ICU with a wheel chair.  
  
"Nurse." Hermione called.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"How is Crystal, the donor?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. I am on my way to pick her up now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The nurse smiled at Hermione and walked into the ICU. A minute later she walked out with Crystal.  
  
"Hi, sweetie." Hermione looked at the teenager. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled at Hermione weakly. "Is Sadie going to be okay now that I've given her blood?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione looked at the teenager. "But they're watching her now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You should really go home you look exhausted."  
  
"That's an understatement to what I'm feeling." She smiled weakly. "But it's nothing compared to what Sadie's going through right now." A tear trickled down her eye. She composed herself and took a deep breath, "I'll see you tomorrow. That is if I can come?"  
  
"Of course you can." Hermione kissed her on the forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione do you want something to drink?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine." She whispered leaning on the wall beside the door of the ICU. Draco took a seat on the floor beside her.  
  
"Herm, she's a strong girl she'll make it through this." He comforted. He was actually trying to convince himself more than Hermione.  
  
"I know." Hermione looked at me weakly. "But will God let me keep her?"  
  
"He will." Draco nodded. "He knows how much she means to you and how much you mean to her."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy." The doctor looked at the couple. "Your daughter will be transferred to a private room now and you will be able to see her but you might be surprised because she's got a lot of machines helping with her breathing monitoring her heart beat and much more."  
  
"Are you telling me that she's going to have wires all over the place?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Yes." He nodded we'll be watching her from here.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco walked to Sadie's room. Hermione rushed over to her daughter's side and stroked her hair.  
  
"Look at her." Hermione cried. "She looks so peaceful."  
  
"I know." Draco smiled at held on to his daughter's hand. Something inside of him told him that Sadie was going to be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Draco and Hermione were asked to leave the room and have breakfast for a moment.  
  
"I will just fix the vaccines for your daughter's pain." The nurse smiled at them.  
  
"Okay." They nodded and walked down to the cafeteria where they met up with Crystal, Jamie and Sadie's grandparents.  
  
"Things went pretty smooth last night." Draco nodded. "Although there was one problem with the one of the machines but they were able to fix that."  
  
"Good." Narcissa took a sip from her coffee.  
  
"Calling Doctor Perez." The speaker began to page. "Room 567 is in need of consultation. Doctor Perez."  
  
"That thing is loud." Anne wrinkled her nose.  
  
"It goes around the entire hospital." Hermione nodded. "Let's go up maybe they're done with Sadie's vaccination."  
  
The ten stood up and headed to the elevator. As they got into the elevator the red light began to flash.  
  
"Code red Doctor Samuel and Michael room 963. Code red, code red." The voice boomed.  
  
"Oh my god that's Sadie's room." Hermione looked at Draco worriedly.  
  
The group began to rampage down the hall to Sadie's room.  
  
"Doctor what happened?"  
  
"Sadie's body reacted meaning she woke up but moments later slipped into a coma." The doctor looked at them. "We don't know if there will be any damages but more than likely she'll probably be paralyzed or we don't know until she wakes up."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco looked at the doctor. "How long will this take?"  
  
"Who knows?" He shrugged. "It could go from 2 days, to 2 weeks, to 2 years and maybe even twenty years."  
  
Hermione's eyes began to water.  
  
"You have to excuse me I have another patient to go to." He smiled at them weakly.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Crystal spoke up looked at everyone.  
  
"Sure." Hermione smiled at them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal and Jamie walked into the room.  
  
"Oh god." Tears trickled down Jamie's cheek as she got closer to her.  
  
"Jamie." Crystal looked up helplessly at her friend.  
  
"My mom says that when you talk to people in a coma they wake up faster. We need to let her know we're here."  
  
"Sadie." Crystal looked down at her best friend. "I know you can hear me. Oh god, you've got to wake up already. I mean school is going to start in a month and we haven't looked for clothes yet. And you're parent's are getting married."  
  
"Sadie, this is Jamie." The girl looked down at her. "I promise you that if you wake up I will make sure to get like Britney Spears to come to your next birthday party."  
  
The two girls stood there quietly not knowing what else to say to their friend. The only sound in the room was the sound of the machines.  
  
"Crystal? Jamie?" A voice came from the door.  
  
The two girls turned to see their friends standing there.  
  
"Can we come in?" Megz whispered.  
  
"Sure. I'm sure Sadie would want all of us here." Jamie smiled at them.  
  
The three girls walked into the room.  
  
"What are all these machines for?" Laura's eyes began to water.  
  
"They're helping her breathe, she stops from time to time." Crystal whispered looking at Sadie.  
  
"She looks like she's asleep." Isabel whispered leaning her head on Laura's shoulder.  
  
"I wish she could talk to us it's not the same without Sadie." Megz sighed sadly.  
  
"You guys don't know what's wrong with her, huh?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Aunt Hermione just told us to go in." Megz replied.  
  
"You guys." Crystal took a deep breath. "She is a coma."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Isabel looked at them. "It's not funny."  
  
"Would I joke with a matter like this?" Crystal asked seriously.  
  
"I can't believe that she's lying here." Laura whispered and put her hand over Sadie's. "Gosh, she's cold."  
  
"We better go and let her relatives see her first." Jamie looked at them.  
  
The five girls walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, Ginny and the rest are on their way here from the airport." Draco looked at her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ryan's coming. It was pretty hard to break the news to him. Mother and Father went back to the mansion along with your mother. Ashley should be here in like ten minutes."  
  
"Okay." Hermione looked down at Sadie.  
  
"I'll go get you some coffee from the machine." Draco said not knowing how else to comfort her. "That was you can also talk to her alone." Hermione nodded her head and held onto her daughter's hand. The door creaked when Draco opened the door.  
  
"Draco." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at her.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him weakly. Draco turned back to the door and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione glanced at the body of her daughter. "Sadie?" She whispered. "I know that you can hear me. Please wake up baby. I need you in my life. You're the one I live for if you go I'll go. You promised me you would never leave me."  
  
Hermione cried. "Sadie, baby. Don't leave me, okay? Your father and I are getting married and I already know who my maid of honor is. I love you baby."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Draco stepped out of the room there were three bodies walking towards him.  
  
"Is she okay?" Was the first thing Ryan asked when he saw Draco.  
  
"I don't know." He shook his head. "A few hours ago she slipped into a coma."  
  
"Oh my." Ginny covered her mouth. "How is Hermione taking it?"  
  
"Not too good I'm afraid." Draco whispered sadly. "I'm sure it helps that you're here though."  
  
"Where are you headed?" Harry looked at his friend.  
  
"I was about to go get some coffee in the machine down stairs." He yawned. "I haven't exactly slept properly in the longest time, excuse me for awhile."  
  
"I'll go with you." Harry dropped Ginny's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor came running down the hall with a pile of papers as Ginny and Ryan were about to enter the room.  
  
"Miss Granger, I would like to talk to you."  
  
Hermione looked up to find Ryan, Ginny and the doctor standing right in front of her.  
  
"Why?" Hermione wiped her tears and stood up.  
  
"Maybe we could talk some place else." Eyeing Ginny and Ryan.  
  
"No." She shook her head. "We're fine right here."  
  
The doctor entered the room and handed her the papers. "It doesn't look like she's going to make it. We need you to sign this in case we need to pull the plug."  
  
"No." Hermione shook her head. "My daughter is going to be okay."  
  
"Herm?" Draco and Harry walked into the room.  
  
"They want us to sign the documents to pull the plug." Hermione cried and Draco walked over to her.  
  
"Please don't blow this out of proportion." The doctor looked at her calmly. "Your daughter is already under a respirator and her heart is being pumped so basically she's only living by machine."  
  
"She's not brain dead." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Then she's still technically alive."  
  
"Yes, that is correct but the moment any of her organs give in any at all the brain goes." The doctor handed her the papers. "And none of her vital signs have picked up if anything they're weakening very slowly."  
  
"Is my daughter dying a painful death?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Far more painful than cancer." He nodded her head. "She is more pain than you can imagine. So I would advice you to sign the papers. And if there is improvement before tomorrow morning we postpone the pulling of the plug and if her vital stats go down we pull sooner if nothing at all happens we pull the plug at six tomorrow."  
  
"Morning?" Draco finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes. My advice to you is to get all your relatives down here to say goodbye to her. I'm sorry, I didn't know any other way to put it." He looked at them sadly. "I'll send the nurse by to pick up the papers within the next hour."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Draco held onto Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat back down and looked at Sadie. "Draco, is she really in that much pain?"  
  
"If that is what the doctors says."  
  
"Call everyone down here." Hermione looked at him. "Especially Crystal but don't tell her why I think I'll need to do that."  
  
"Okay." He looked at her and kissed her forehead. If she couldn't be strong now he needed to be strong for her and he knew that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ryan." Hermione looked at the boy. "Maybe you should talk to her first or would you like to Gin?"  
  
"It's okay." Ginny smiled. "I wouldn't have much to say." She walked over to Sadie and kissed her forehead. "Be strong Sadie there are so many people in the world who need you."  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ginny left the room.  
  
Ryan stood there alone looking at the girl before him.  
  
"Sadie." He sat down on the side of her bed. "Why? When you said goodbye I didn't think it would be permanent." A tear trickled down his cheek. "You have to wake up Sadie. You have your whole life ahead of you. They need you here, I need you here." He traced his finger across her cheek memorizing her every feature. "You are so beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you Sadie, please don't leave us not now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryan was in there for the longest time. Finally he stepped out. His eyes were red.  
  
"Ryan." Ginny put out her arms for her nephew. Everyone was there.  
  
"Lucius, Narcissa?" Hermione glanced at Draco's parents. "You can go in now."  
  
The two slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Lucius our only grandchild." Narcissa cried as she looked at Sadie. "Why?"  
  
"Shh. . ." He comforted. "We're to say goodbye, now." For the first time in a little over forty years a tear trickled down Lucius' cheek. At that moment he remembered what it was like to lose someone.  
  
"I love you." Narcissa kissed Sadie on the cheek.  
  
"The last time I cried was when my mother died." He stroked her cheek. "I know you're strong. Use your strength now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Anne went in after Lucius and Narcissa. Then Sadie's friends excluding Crystal, then followed by Ashley. Before Crystal could go in the doctor came by.  
  
"Any improvement?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." He shook his head.  
  
Crystal glanced up at him sadly and walked into the room.  
  
"Sadie," She looked at her friend. "I know you can hear me. We've been through a lot, huh? Don't give up now. We've been through too much for you to let go so soon. I know you are far stronger than anyone else in this place. I need you Sadie. Who's going to tell me that I look like an idiot around boys? Who's going to drag me to all the exotic places we go to with your mom and aunt? Who's going to shut me up when I talk too much? Sadie, you play a crucial part in my life. You're my sister Sadie in more ways than one. Yes, I know that we aren't related biologically but we're closer than that. And now we even have the same blood running in our veins. Don't give up on us Sadie, I know you won't be strong. Don't let go. I love you girl."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione walked into the room together. They looked, as their daughter lay helpless on the bed.  
  
"Sadie, mommy's here. I will never leave you no matter what. Please wakeup baby. I need you." Hermione cried. "Draco." She looked at him. "I can't do this. It hurts so much. I need to step out."  
  
"I understand." He watched as Hermione walked out of the room. He turned back to his daughter. "Your mother is a strong woman you know? You're just like her. I know that everyone's told you to hang in there my speech will be different." He ran his fingers through her hair as tears fell from his eyes. "I thank God that he gave you to me for the last few days. I know that somehow we were always close even if I didn't know you existed. And in those few days that I got to know you, you took away my heart. I love you more than you will ever know and I always will. Sometimes it's okay to let go Sadie. And this is one of those times. I know that you're in pain and I know you're hurting and as much as it is breaking my heart I want you to let go. Don't hang onto the pain let go and if that means I have to sacrifice my happiness so be it. You will always be my little girl Sadie whether it was two days ago or fifteen years ago you will always be my little girl. And you will forever be in my heart. I love you Sadie." Draco buried his face on her bed clutching her hand tightly. "Keep my heart and let go."  
  
Draco lay there for along time. What he didn't know was that the moment he said those words as he clutched Sadie's hand something magical happened.  
  
Draco began to cry harder. "Let go." He repeated over and over and over. He knew that it was the only way that Sadie would be able to go in peace. He knew that someone had to tell her that it was okay to let go. Sadie's hand moved. Draco looked up before him he saw Sadie looking at him weakly.  
  
"Daddy?" She whispered.  
  
(END?)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this wasn't such a great chapter but I rushed it so that I could post it ASAP. I fixed my computer and I was able to recover all the documents! It's a miracle!  
  
Should I end this story already? Tell me.  
  
Please review. PEACE!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


	19. Eleven years later

A/N: Hey you guys this is the second chapter nineteen! My sister "accidentally" erased. (Nina, Miya. . . I am talking about Isa) I won't explain what happened. Maybe I'll be able to make a better chapter for this SECOND TIME! Okay, here I go. By the way I'll be putting my special thanks at the bottom. It's going to be a long list today. On with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~ "Amateurs built the ARK, professionals built the Titanic." - dunno  
  
Eleven years later. . .  
  
"Sammie!" Hermione called her daughter. A tall blonde haired, blue eyed girl walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked at Hermione.  
  
"Where's your sister?"  
  
"She's in her room getting ready where else would she be?" She laughed. "Mom, you're a wreck."  
  
"She's only getting married." Hermione looked at her sarcastically. "By the way, you look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." She giggled and walked out of her room.  
  
"To think that by the time school starts she'll be starting her first year at Hogwarts already." Draco walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if Sadie minds that Sammie gets to go to Hogwarts and she's never had the chance to."  
  
"Sadie didn't want to go and being a wandless is a big thing for someone who's never gone to a Wizarding School." Draco smiled at her.  
  
Hermione studied herself in the mirror. "I'm so old." She whispered.  
  
"You're beautiful." Draco wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I've known you for almost thirty years and you still convince me when you say that." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Because it's the truth." He whispered.  
  
"Eew!" A voice came from behind them. "Don't do that when I'm in the room. Can't it wait another minute?"  
  
"Samantha Diana." Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Mom!!" A voice came from down the hall.  
  
"Sadie." Sammie laughed.  
  
Hermione looked at her other daughter. "I never thought I would be raising Sadie twice." Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
"I'm Sammie not Sadie." She rolled her eyes and headed for her sister's room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh good Sammie." Sadie looked at her younger sister. "How's everything downstairs looking."  
  
"Wedding-ish." She sat down on her sister's bed. "You look so pretty."  
  
"Thanks." Sadie looked at her younger sister. "You do too. Stand up." The two stood in front of the mirror. They looked exactly alike only Sammie got her hair and eyes from her father.  
  
"Look at you two." Hermione smiled from the door. "Are you ready?"  
  
"No." Sadie looked at her nervously. "I don't know how I'm going to do this mom."  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"Yeah? Only half of my life." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Okay." Sammie clapped her hands. "Let's get this girl married."  
  
"Where's daddy?" Sadie looked at Hermione.  
  
"He wanted to talk to your groom to be." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh no." The sibling said in unison causing Hermione to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you love my daughter?" Draco looked at him.  
  
"Almost my entire life, sir."  
  
"Take care of my baby." He looked at the boy. "I've known you, your entire life and I know what kind of boy you are but I will warn you again, take care of her. She's one of the most important things to me."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sadie studied herself in the mirror. "This is it." She stated.  
  
"Maid of honor down stairs please." The wedding planner knocked on the door.  
  
Sadie looked at Crystal. "Look at you." Her best friend smiled. "Who would've thought we'd come so far?"  
  
"I did because you were with me." Sadie smiled. "I'm so nervous."  
  
"I know exactly how you're feeling." She smiled. Crystal had just gotten married the month before just like the two girls promised each other eleven years ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Wow." Sadie sighed. "It's been a year since I got shot."  
  
"I know." Crystal looked at her friend.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Sadie looked at her.  
  
"Hey, you and me? We're stuck for life. You can never get away, no matter what. And we're literally blood sisters." Crystal laughed.  
  
"I know." Sadie smiled. "Sammie giggled again."  
  
"She's one happy baby."  
  
"She's got a really happy big sister."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"I can't believe she's already eleven." Crystal looked at Sammie.  
  
"I can't believe we're 27!" Sadie looked at her best friend.  
  
"Well enough reminiscing." Crystal looked at her best friend. "I'll be going down now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short and it took so long to post but I've been having a little trouble at home so bear with me. The last chapter will hopefully be posted by the end of this week. I wanted to make it an exact twenty chapters so I kept it short.  
  
PEACE!  
  
--- guitar-goddess  
  
PS. Who's Sadie marrying? 


	20. Fairytale Ending

A/N: It's finally the last chapter of this story. Man! I wish I could make it longer. Maybe I could do a sequel only after I finish my next story. I've got another idea. Later on in the story I am going to put the summary of my next story that I hope all of you will watch out for. I hope that all of you will read and review it as well. Well as always, on with the show! (cries) Time goes by so fast and now everything is over. Sorry for being so over dramatic, I'm just going to miss writing this story and all the characters and everything. I'll be reading the whole thing for the first time after I post this chapter. I hope you like it!!  
  
Special Thanks: I've thanked so many people in the past and I will do it again. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. We've all come a long way!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you nervous?" Sammie looked up at her sister.  
  
"No!" Sadie rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Someone's a grouch." Sammie looked at herself in the mirror. "Must I wear a dress? I look like a Miss Priss."  
  
"I always thought my daughters were going to be girly." Hermione laughed. "It turns out they get more boyish as they come."  
  
"Funny." The two rolled their eyes.  
  
"How many more minutes?" Sadie looked at her mom. "And you should've gone down with Crystal." Sadie looked at Sammie.  
  
"They're just giving last pointers nothing amazing." Sammie smirked.  
  
"Go." Sadie pointed to the door. "Now."  
  
"Bossy." Sammie stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Baby." Sadie challenged.  
  
"Ugly!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
"Wannabe!"  
  
"Mama's girl!"  
  
"Daddy's girl!"  
  
"Mrs. Weasel!"  
  
"Do not include Ryan in this!"  
  
"Weasel, weasel!" Sammie chanted. "My sisters marrying a weasel!"  
  
"Sammie." Hermione looked at her daughter.  
  
"Hi mommy." She smiled sweetly. "I'm just about to go down. Can I do anything for you?"  
  
"Go." She wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sammie skipped steps going down and missed one.  
  
"Oof!" Someone caught her. "K!"  
  
"Hey, Sammie." He looked at the little girl. "Watch where you're going."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sammie rolled her eye.  
  
"Yes." A voice corrected from behind.  
  
Sammie slowly turned around to see her aunt. "Aunt Ashley." Sammie smiled.  
  
"So where do we go?" She looked at the young girl. Ashley was the other bridesmaid of Sadie.  
  
"Actually I'm looking for Cheska." Sammie looked at her.  
  
"Fred's little girl?"  
  
"I'm not so little anymore." A voice giggled from behind.  
  
"Look at you." Ashley hugged the girl. "How old are you?"  
  
"Old." She laughed. "Eighteen."  
  
"Who else is a bridesmaid?" Ashley looked at Sammie.  
  
"Pansy Finnegan's daughter, Jasmine." She pointed to the lovely girl near the entrance.  
  
"Aisle in five." The wedding planner looked at them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is dad?" Sadie looked at her mom.  
  
"I'm right here, sweetie." Draco walked into the room.  
  
"Daddy." She walked to him.  
  
"Look at you." A tear trickled from his eye. "You're so beautiful."  
  
"Don't cry." Sadie laughed.  
  
"Everyone ready?" The wedding planner knocked.  
  
"All set." Sadie smiled at her parents.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Walk." One of the wedding planners instructed Jasmine then Cheska followed by Ashley.  
  
"Sammie." Sadie hissed.  
  
Sammie looked at the stairway and smiled. She stuck her tongue out at Sadie, "Good luck."  
  
"You too." Sadie smiled.  
  
The wedding planner tapped Sammie.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
From the altar everyone watched as the flower girl and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle.  
  
"You nervous man?" Aaron looked at his friend.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to explode." He laughed.  
  
"You love her don't you." He whispered.  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Then why are you scared."  
  
"Because I'm afraid that at one point I might hurt her."  
  
"You won't and if you do I'll break your neck."  
  
"Don't tell me you still like her. Dude, you're married to her best friend."  
  
"I don't trust me. I'm very happy with Crystal she's much more to me than Sadie is."  
  
"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or not." He laughed. "Look at your wife walk down."  
  
"Hey don't check her out." Aaron admired Crystal's beauty as she smiled and walked down. Crystal looked at him and winked. (sound familiar much?)  
  
"She's still got you hooked, ah?"  
  
"She always has." Aaron laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding march began to play as Sadie and her parents walked down the aisle.  
  
"I love you guys." Sadie whispered as they got nearer.  
  
"Who gives this woman?" The priest asked.  
  
"We do." Draco and Hermione looked at him.  
  
Hermione kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I love you baby."  
  
"You too mama."  
  
Draco looked at his little girl. "It's time huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled at her father.  
  
Draco looked at her groom. "Take care of her."  
  
"I will, sir." He nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bride and groom have prepared their own vows.  
  
"Sadie." He looked down at his bride. "A little over eleven years ago I bumped into a girl in the airport and little did I know that the girl I bumped into was going to change my life forever. Who knew that a fifteen- year-old tomboy was going to spin my world around with her mere smile? Who thought that someone would break my heart just because she laughed when I kissed her for the first time?" Sadie smiled at him. "People say you don't marry the person you can live with but the person you can't live without. And when that incident that happened so long ago I knew that you were going to be with me forever. This ring is a symbol of my undying love for you. It just goes on and on and never stops."  
  
Sadie smiled through her tears and looked up at him.  
  
"Ryan." Sadie looked up at him. "If I had all the power, fame and money in the world, if I had the strength to save millions, if I had the life I live and not have you, I would have nothing. You changed my world over these past few years. You've taught me that there are a lot of things that money and fame can't buy. And the first time we met my world came crashing down on me and you didn't know me but yet you helped me. I don't believe in love at first sight that's probably why I've looked and looked and yet I didn't see that what I was looking for was standing right in front of me. The moment I say I do that will be the moment that I have everything."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The reception was a success. Aaron was about to give his speech as the best man.  
  
"Okay, now listen." He laughed and tapped Ryan on the shoulder calling everyone's attention. "Not long a go I met a girl with the most beautiful eyes and smile. She was pretty and wasn't afraid to be herself. From a far I watched her. As most of you can guess that girl was Sadie." He laughed. "Anyway, then I found out she had a punk strolling around her getting all googly-eyed. And that dork was obviously Ryan." The people laughed. "We were both head on head to get Sadie and I had a plus point because she was good friends with my sister and cousin. Being the jerk I am I ruined everything but I found my match who obviously wasn't Sadie." Everyone laughed. "But you know what they're perfect for each other. This is the true story of beauty and the dork." Ryan laughed hysterically as everyone else was. "This is all in good humor my friend. To the newly weds!"  
  
Crystal gracefully stood up. "My turn to fix the mess my husband has just made. I've watched these two struggle with their long distance relationship. I watched them savor the time they spent together and trust me it wasn't fun just watching. But anyway, I watched these two fight for each other over death, near death and third parties. I watched the press crumble up my friend when she started her career. And I couldn't do anything but watch because I knew that she had him and they would always pull through. No matter what they're loved remained strong and they fought. They can over come any obstacle and they've proven that. I know I should be jealous because my best friend lives the life of a fairytale princess being a superstar and all but I don't because I don't know anyone who deserves this more that she does. To Sadie and Ryan to a more successful life, not that you need it."  
  
The MC walked onto the stage. "I see we have a little surprise performance by a very talented little girl. Sammie."  
  
Sadie opened her mouth in shock a looked at her mom. Hermione smiled at her older daughter.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sammie Malfoy." She smiled into the mic. "I'm just going to perform a little something for my older sister just to let her know how much she means to me before I go off to school." The crowd cheered. "Most older sisters would be ashamed if their little sisters did this to them but from here it looks like Sadie's smiling. This is just going to tell you all what it's really like to be the Sadie then Granger then Malfoy now Weasley's little sister."  
  
She looked at the band and winked as they began to the music. "Forgive my voice if you don't like it."  
  
She nervously held the mic and began to sing.  
  
For all the times you stood for me For all the truth you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  
Sammie smiled at her sister.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith cause you believe I'm everything I am Because you loved me  
  
Sammie slowly walked off the stage and to her sister. She put out her hand and Sadie took it.  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
Sammie got another mic and handed it to her sister. "Now ladies and gentleman the one the only Sadie!"  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith cause you believe I'm everything I am Because you loved me  
  
The two girls looked at each other as Sadie took over.  
  
You were always there for me  
  
Then Sammie.  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
Sadie hugged her little sister  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
Sammie held onto her sister's hand  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Sadie allowed her little sister to shine.  
  
Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you  
  
The guests clapped as Sammie sang.  
  
"She has a very powerful voice."  
  
"How old is she again?" People were asking from all over the place.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith cause you believe I'm everything I am Because you loved me  
  
Sadie looked hugged her little sister and they kissed. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce Sammie Granger- Malfoy, my little sister!" Everyone clapped. She looked at her little sister, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." The eleven-year-old smiled. "I always have."  
  
The MC walked back on stage. "Sammie." He looked at her and she turned back to the stage. "I know a really great record company."  
  
"Thanks but maybe when I turn fifteen or something." Sammie laughed.  
  
"Now for the father daughter dance." The MC clapped.  
  
Draco walked to his two daughters.  
  
"Daddy." Sammie smiled. "I'll see you two." She walked to her mom but Ryan stopped her.  
  
"Care to dance?" He picked her up.  
  
"Do I have a say in the matter." She laughed.  
  
They continued to party as the night went by.  
  
"Bye mom." Sadie smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Bye." She hugged her.  
  
"I love you, mom." She kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
"Bye Sadie." Sammie held onto Hermione's hand.  
  
"Bye." She hugged her little sister. "You be good. I'll see you next week."  
  
"Okay." She waved.  
  
"Bye dad." She hugged her father.  
  
"I love you." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you too, dad. And it's okay to let go." She whispered and got into the limo.  
  
"Good bye." Ryan hugged Sadie's mom and sister. He shook Draco's hand.  
  
"Take care of my baby."  
  
"Wait!" Sammie cried. "We need to take one more picture with my camera."  
  
Sadie got out of the limo. "What I do for you."  
  
Draco and Ryan stood at the back of their wives and Sammie stayed in the middle of the two older girls.  
  
"Smile." The escort said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sammie began to unpack her things in her dorm.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sammie." The little girl looked up.  
  
"I'm Hermione." She put out her hand.  
  
"You have my mom's name." She smiled.  
  
"Cool. What's that?" She pointed to Sammie's picture.  
  
"My family." She showed her.  
  
"Hey you're the sister of Sadie?"  
  
"Yeah. You know her?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm muggle-born."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"You must live the life of a fairytale." She smiled.  
  
"I do."  
  
"So Sadie got her fairytale ending?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Real fairytales don't have an ending." Sammie smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Waahh!! It's over, it's done. We've been through a lot huh? This is the end of All Coming Back. Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. I would be nowhere at this moment if it weren't for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I definitely enjoyed writing it. I hope that you all review it for the last time since it's all over now. Well thanks for everything guys!  
  
Since this story is over I am planning to post my new story in the next coming days. I'll give you all a little summary. . . Hermione's pregnant with Draco's baby. She tells Draco but she doesn't want him to have anything to do with the baby when it is born. The baby was never really meant to happen. One night everyone was drunk and the two ended up sleeping together. For one night, Draco took away the mudblood from Hermione and everything screwed up. But Hermione felt special for the first time in her life, "Just For One Night." I hope to see all of you there. I hope that you guys review too. Give it a chance like you did when you read this story.  
  
Hope to hear from all of you!  
  
PEACE and Goodbye!  
  
--- guitar-goddess 


End file.
